


二十世纪忏悔录

by THE_JADE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Angels have no happy endings, Cursed Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Partner Betrayal, Teen Romance, a piece of history of the magic world
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 116,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_JADE/pseuds/THE_JADE
Summary: 相较于历史性的记录，这更像是我的私人日志，在我生活的那个年代里，我参与了驱赶世界旋转的进程。尽管我们谁都说不清自己的存在对于时代究竟有多大意义，至少作为一个亲历者，我想为后人还原事实真相，也给自己曾经的所作所为一个答复。这是个相当复杂的故事，其中不断交叠着两代黑魔王的面容，刻录着从前巫师世家黄金时期的族谱，光怪陆离且难以理解，他们行事的出发点各不相同，唯一无法免俗的地方在于，最后他们都难逃没落的命运，成为尘世外的星星。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, GGAD - Relationship, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Male Character(s), 汤姆·里德尔/原创男性角色, 阿不思·邓布利多/盖勒特·格林德沃
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文章首次写于2017年2月，同时发表于百度贴吧-哈利波特吧和晋江文学城，名为《火和流沙》，未完成。
> 
> 后重写于2018年10月，同时发表于百度贴吧-哈利波特、LOFTER和晋江文学城，名为《二十世纪回忆录：火和流沙》，更新至第11章停止；两年后于2020年6月继续在百度贴吧和LOFTER更新，更新至第17章，但因中国国内审查机制，文章开始不断被屏蔽，因此将之移至Archive of Our Own，改名为：《二十世纪忏悔录》。
> 
> 不意欲写给任何人看，只想完成他们的故事——是我对我笔下人物的忏悔录。

后缀了格林德沃这个姓氏，我从来明白人生常常起落，但幼时倒从未想到过自己有朝一日会定居英国，更妄论怀揣着哪怕面对最亲近之人也无法诉诸于口的秘密。

我的名字叫维欧拉-玛雅·格林德沃，曾经主业是记者，后来离开德国前往英格兰，出过几本书，戏弄过魔法部里一半的上流人物，现居人烟稀少的僻静地，为你们写下这份巫师世界二十世纪的回忆录。

其实相较于历史性的记录，它更像是我的私人日志，在我生活的那个年代里，我参与了驱赶世界旋转的进程。尽管我们谁都说不清自己的存在对于时代究竟有多大意义，至少作为一个亲历者，我想为后人还原事实真相，也给自己曾经的所作所为一个答复。

这是个相当复杂的故事，其中不断交叠着两代黑魔王的面容，刻录着从前巫师世家黄金时期的族谱，光怪陆离且难以理解，他们行事的出发点各不相同，唯一无法免俗的地方在于，最后他们都难逃没落的命运，成为尘世外的星星。

我自然不会告诉你这里每个字都是完全真实的——尽管我十分坚信对于那段故事，没有任何其他人掌握了比我更多的资料，或与当事人有比我更多的交流——为了将不同人叙述的零散事件用清晰的逻辑串联并使之拥有可读性，不可避免地，我得创作出许多细节。

所以，之后我写的事件，你愿意相信多少，全凭你的意愿。

**

对英国巫师而言，很多人值得纪念的魔法时刻从名冠全欧的霍格沃茨开始，那么我想，大概在这里，我们可以为一切找到恰到好处的开端。

让时间倒带回到千年前她创立之初的时刻，阿尔巴尼亚森林里发生了什么，在今天已不算秘密。然而此处上演的斯莱特林与拉文克劳的第一出爱情故事似乎带有非比寻常的预见性，仿佛由命运女神亲手执笔书写，从此环环相扣，不到崖尽不回头。

跟你任意一次造访这座森林的感受一致，那里的风温柔祥和，偶尔有马鹿、松鼠之类的动物路过，它们会驻足，好奇地望向绝望的海莲娜，像是这种情绪不该出现在这里。太阳光线怠慢地越过树叶空隙，投射在本属于她母亲罗伊纳·拉文克劳的冠冕上，又反身一折，不留情面地刺痛海莲娜的眼睛。这据说能使人智慧的冠冕，在想要掠夺它的人手中带来与智慧相反的东西。

她找到一个足够深的树洞，把冠冕放进去，心烦意乱地施魔法。

海莲娜后悔就这样孤身一人全无准备地跑出来，但她也回不去。她想母亲必定会厌恶这样不忠且贪得无厌的女儿，也许现在已经对外宣布与她断绝关系。她想象着是否应该就这么悄无声息地结束自己，却没有死的勇气。

母亲派巴罗来找她了，他是个不达目的誓不罢休的人。

他喜欢她，她不喜欢他。他要带她走，她不走。他急怒之下杀了她，又愤恨地自杀。一场滑稽的闹剧，缺少的只是捧腹大笑的观众。

海莲娜的血喷薄而出如同朝阳，溅上冠冕中心的蓝色宝石，触发最最古老的魔法，宝石融化后蒸发不见，是悲痛母亲对于死去孩子的哀叹和挽留。

人们常常误解，将真实的传说误认为虚假，将杜撰的传言歌颂为真实——拉文克劳的冠冕从不会带给人智慧；只有智慧的人，予冠冕以光辉。

至于伏地魔是否意识到了这个问题，我们不得而知，我想他也并不在意，在他眼里举世没有哪个人的头脑能够与他自己媲美。他想得到冠冕用以存放灵魂，仅仅因为它名声在外，能够代表霍格沃茨最杰出的部分，好比他本人。这就像格林德沃与他都狂热崇拜强大的力量，不同之处在于前者崇拜力量本身的张力与美感，后者崇拜的却是这力量带给其他人的畏惧与恐慌，注定他们一个成为残暴的革命领袖，另一个成为变态般的杀人魔头。

***

我多次尝试问起1943年三月给人的印象。

绝大多数人会回答那是段烽烟并起的岁月。德意志在北非的麻瓜军队很快就要投降，世界一战结束后短短二十年内爆发的又一场全球性战争远比它的先辈更加惨烈，也使人类从死亡中学到更多关于自身的奥秘。而巫师界，格林德沃军正在与西班牙魔法国会展开拉锯战，威胁以交出安提俄克·佩弗利尔的后代，否则交出地域的统治权。

除非你是生活在英国并远离权力高层的魔法师——他们可真能算是这时地面上最轻松的一群人了。那时人们还天真信仰着永恒幸福，不知道日后会有另一名黑巫师要将阴云笼罩在他们头顶，他们或回答某位亲人的去世，或回答某次有趣的奇遇，或回答月初落在学校不远处的一颗炸弹曾让赶去上课的他满头土渣。也或许会翻开尘封已久的少年日记，想起那天有场拉文克劳对阵斯莱特林的非常不错的球赛。

还是春寒料峭的天气，霍格沃茨魁地奇赛场的热潮却一浪高过一浪，年轻的脸庞受阳光眷顾，忙于尖叫欢呼。

坐在高处的汤姆·里德尔(Tom Riddle)对赛情毫无兴趣，几欲给自己施个闭耳塞听咒，他蹙着眉望向拉文克劳疯狂的观众席。那里的姑娘们因为过分激动而满脸通红，卸下了平时的骄矜神态。里德尔深刻地怀疑这些人是不是真能帮他解决问题，原谅他视美丽于无物，她们在他心里实在无足轻重。

上方蓦地掠过疾风，里德尔抬头看了一眼，斯莱特林的击球手狠狠地把游走球抽回场中央，里德尔为自己的疏忽歪头很浅地一笑，才想起来空中也有拉文克劳学生。他们都令人眼花缭乱地高速飞行，只有一人例外。拉文克劳队的找球手坐在自己的专属飞天扫帚上，表情疏离安静地观察比赛进程，偶尔环顾赛场搜寻金色飞贼的身影。

“银箭”通体象牙白，样式敏捷、高贵，和它的主人一样，初看就知道是出身名门，前端镶嵌的蓝宝石间或在转换角度时反射出几缕耀眼的光线，让人几乎畏于仰望。

丹尼尔·席尔(Daniel Seer)。

里德尔指尖摩挲着一枚凹凸不平的戒指，在一个瞬间中因为对方的性别产生犹疑，但又立刻打消了这份疑虑，享受起恶意打破规则的快意来。

读过本世纪三十年代那本《纯血指南》的人都知道，匿名作者所介绍的28个纯血家族中并没有席尔这个姓氏，取而代之的是一个陌生而指向不明的沙菲克(Shafiq)。至于为何从没有谁对此进行报错，显然是所有信件在抵达预言家日报编辑部之前就被魔法部拦截了。狡猾的老狐狸可不会忘记他们一直否认存在的某神秘事务司正由哪个家族所一手操控。

权力在此不过是隐藏了一个无伤大雅的真相。

微风吹拂着席尔柔软的棕色头发，他脸上一滴汗水也没有。就找球手的身材标准而言，他似乎太高了些，尽管身腰比例给他在飞天扫帚上稍稍降低了重心，那与扫帚浑然一体的平衡天分还是令人啧啧称奇。拉文克劳的学生普遍认为如果没有汤姆·里德尔这种违背常理的存在，席尔会是本校最出名的人物，毕竟哪怕撇开魁地奇不看，他仍掌握一项叫人向往的天赋——预知未来。

空中静默的席尔突然调转方向，朝右下角一个闪亮的小光点快速俯冲，斯莱特林的找球手也立即跟上，袍子在身后猎猎作响。奇怪的是席尔似乎并不急于捉住金色飞贼，甚至故意放慢速度，和它保持着一段不远不近的距离，同时压制住对手。

这个变化点燃了观众席，每个人都站起来想要亲眼看到最新赛况，里德尔不得不更用力地皱起眉头，把自己的椅子升得更高，他不再致力于关注能否找到适合的人选，他比较想知道那个“小先知”是否还会继续他辉煌的战绩。今年拉文克劳有意培养新的找球手，可惜上一场与格兰芬多的比赛中，那个低年级的小姑娘逛了大半场都没和金色飞贼打个照面，导致拉文克劳总分滑落到第三名。

“他是在等待比分回升！”解说兴奋洪亮的声音在场地上回荡，为观众敲醒迷惑，“只要拉文克劳再多领先四十分，他们就可以重新回到本赛季首位！”

这话把斯莱特林队听得浑身一个激灵，找球手更是慌张地望了眼旁边的席尔，他拼命想要超越却被死死拦住不能更近一步。高举蓝旗和绿旗的学生们朝场中央的球员大声呼喊加油，有人眼镜被挤到鼻子下边，有人鞋子被别人踩掉，又被捡到鞋子的人甩到了更远的地方。

身着绿袍子的球员明显集体心神不宁，在对手长期刻苦训练所练就的卓越实力前节节败退，相反拉文克劳队则因为重新在赛场上有了主心骨而变得游刃有余，甚至某位击球手女孩还在激战正酣时与正追逐着金色飞贼的席尔击了个掌，那愉快神情使人隔多远都仿佛听得见笑声。整支球队高度和谐，连飞行阵列变幻也充满美感，没有亲眼看过上场比赛的人恐怕很难相信这样的队伍曾经战而不胜。

终于在某个时刻，飞贼以刁钻的角度飞向斯莱特林观众席的上方，席尔再没有将就速度，像风暴一般席卷过来，前排的人不得不飞扑开为他留出一道空隙。他额前的碎发都飞扬起来，里德尔看到对方平静无波澜的脸上终于漾起少年气的微笑，意气风发，内敛又直白。他突然意识到那世家大族带来的著名的冷漠不过是表象，始终有团火等着从席尔心底烧向喉头。

里德尔并没有在他经过的时候抬头，修长手指伸进磨起毛边的口袋里，轻声念了句咒语，被淹没于人群的噪声。一支魔杖“恰好”在席尔旋身时从袍子里滑落下来，被正下方的里德尔“不小心”接住。

又赢了，他抚摸魔杖上质地细腻的花纹，感慨真是一场不落。

过分漂亮的漆黑眼睛看席尔高举着无奈的金色飞贼飞回场中央，难得的笑意已经被掩了下去，只是略带拐弯的路线稍稍出卖心情。

场下席尔逐一拥抱了自己的队员，叮嘱他们不要因为一时的胜利而放松训练。“还有，”他扬起左边细长的眉毛，“在指定就寝时间之前结束你们的狂欢，否则我就要给自己的学院扣分了，明白？”

队员们又笑又闹，多年的经验告诉他们席尔现在心情风和日丽，于是抱怨他总这么不通人情，一点也不可爱。

“我以为你们想赢今年的学院杯呢。”

“噢，我的好丹尼尔，愿意给自己学院扣分的级长只有你和斯莱特林的里德尔了，理由还都是希望赢得学院杯，”克莉斯多·格林格拉斯(Crystal Greengrass)摘下头盔，甩了甩脑袋把长发披在身后，随口打趣道：“不是我说，你们真般配。”

席尔伸手接过她手里的头盔，又把她挂着小铃铛的发带递过去，并不搭话。

其余的拉文克劳们心照不宣地相视而笑，在他们眼里，最相配的显然是丹尼尔和克莉斯多了。虽然两人对这个传闻总是矢口否认，绝大多数人相信猜测得到验证只是时间问题。

席尔的好心情持续到把手探进口袋的前一秒，他环顾四周：“有谁看到了我的魔杖么？”

队员试了几个飞来飞去咒，没有反应。

“你不是一直带在身上？”克莉斯多撩开他腰间的袍子瞧瞧，“真是太好了丹尼尔，我们去德国都重新再买一根吧！”

才换好衣服的席尔回头道：“奥利凡德先生那句‘柏木杖的拥有者会像英雄一样死去’是句赞美你的话，小草(Grassie)，别老跟他过不去了，”他走至门口时顿了顿，“那根魔杖你每天擦三次以上，一星期一次全套护理，别以为我不知道，你对它喜欢得不得了。”

克莉斯多微恼地哼了声，作势要踢身边为“小草”这个昵称起哄的男孩子们，决定不陪他去找魔杖。

他只得独自在偌大的魁地奇场地寻找，逛了大半圈，并未找到自己那根得心应手的魔杖，席尔感到相当头疼。那是支正好十英寸长的雪松杖，里面一根幼年独角兽的鬃毛。席尔对于购买它的经历记忆犹新：老先生听到他的姓氏便露出滑稽的表情，然后搬来了两大堆颤巍巍的盒子，最终两个人都试得精疲力竭，老先生忍不住问：“你真的姓席尔吗？”被他身旁的老席尔还有昏昏欲睡的克莉斯多瞪了一眼。

这辈子都不想换魔杖了，梅林保佑。

他忽然看到空荡荡的观众席上还有一个人，永远占领霍格沃茨小道传闻一席之地的男生坐在最高的那排，双腿搭在前面座位的椅背上，好整以暇地俯视他。我常常忍不住想那究竟是怎样一幅被精心准备过的画面，让这个对美学有着无上追求的预言家在命里最悲痛的时刻也还禁不住为之晃神。

“里德尔先生！你有捡到一支魔杖吗？”席尔不得已大声朝上边喊，“跟学校的防作弊羽毛笔差不多长！”

英俊的男孩子似乎笑了笑，从升到半空中的椅子上翻身跳下来，趴到围栏边对他道：“你知道吗席尔先生？”对方在袖子里抽出一根熟悉的魔杖，“我人生头一次被忽略这么久！” 

里德尔跑下楼，以从容中夹了兴奋的力道将魔杖物归原主。他在近处低声说话时声音似有瓷器的脆感，带着点闹别扭的情绪，从陌生氛围里蓦地翻搅起一阵亲近：“我还在想你要是看不到我，干脆不还给你好了。”

“辛苦了，我没想到它能掉在观众席。”席尔极不好意思地抿唇，又简直想给他一个拥抱，他与里德尔不熟（就像他和整个外部世界一样），对后者每句话的情感是真是假都无从防备，“真不知道该怎么感谢你。”

“没关系，举手之劳。”里德尔说着拍了拍面前男孩的肩膀，“《十八世纪魔咒选》的216页有几个加固咒，复杂了点，但很有用。”

席尔认真点头，“我会去试试看的，真的非常非常感谢你。”

“噢，别这么严肃，”学校成绩最优的学生被他逗笑了，状似随口道：“大不了你以后的生日聚会记得邀请我吧。”

“啊，”席尔顿了下脚步，露出略微惊讶的表情，“那正好，你提醒我了，我生日就在这周四。”

里德尔眨眼，“你没骗我吧？”

“当然，不过没有什么聚会，我只是和小草一起吹蜡烛再吃几口蛋糕而已。”

“小草？”

“抱歉，是克莉斯多·格林格拉斯，”当他们俩并肩走在回城堡的路上，他问道：“你那天有空吗？”

“我很想去，但是不是这样不太好，” 他语调压下去，攒了几分戏谑，“你们……”

“不不，不要误会，我和她不是情侣，之前在一起过很短一段时间，但是……呃，并非你想的那种关系。”

“真不可思议，我是说，你知道，你们总是待在一起，她很漂亮。”

“噢，我们只是不太合适，她就像我的姐妹一样。你刚才是在说她漂亮？”席尔会错了意，“我可以给她介绍一下你，里德尔先生——虽然克莉斯多肯定像所有人一样认识你。”

“我没说……”他一下笑起来，笑容明晃晃的，“只是赞美。”

“赞美，好吧。那你周四下午来吗？”他焦虑地看着他，发觉自己已经就同一个话题说了太多话，“那时候有没有你选修的课？”

“汤姆！”年长的嗓音从远处介入交谈。他们扭头向那个声音的方位，教魔药学的霍拉斯教授在城堡大门处遥遥望见里德尔，朝他招了招手。

里德尔目光留在席尔身上，后者有些迟疑地徘徊视线，在青草地和黑眼睛之间摇摆，那一潭最昂贵的科斯林墨水的颜色总能毫不费力地攫取你的注意力，以至于他注视你时你不得不回视他。不难看出席尔在这样突如其来的人际交往前感到难以适应，但交往的渴望还是像甲虫的触角一样小心翼翼地向外探伸。

里德尔端正了一下领带，十分清晰地勾勒出颈部的锐利线条，在教授第二次叫他名字之前微微笑着说：“一定到。”

我想无辜参与其中的拉文克劳男孩此时已经可以察觉出这应答里非比寻常的另一份邀请，按常理他会以沉默和无动于衷的行为传达拒绝，后来的事实也证明或许唯有这时拒绝才是正确的补救选择。但他没有，更甚者，他随意推开了自己本可以轻易采拮的未来音讯，孤注一掷地开启未知旅程。


	2. Chapter 2

克莉斯多从拉文克劳休息室里星星图案的地毯上爬起来，要席尔重复一遍刚才那句话。

席尔笔下仍刷刷写着论文，口中再次通知她，今年生日里德尔先生也要来，所以他认为安排在下午更加合适。

她原先语气里或许有的疑虑与震惊很快被俏皮玩闹的心抹掉，嬉笑着凑过去，“我才说你们般配，你就对他有好感了啊？猜猜看他会用哪种爱情灵药让你神魂颠倒？”

席尔轻推一下她脑袋，“可别在他面前乱说话。”

“为什么他突然要来？以前从来没有别人的，你们很熟吗？”

“他捡到了我的魔杖。以前没有别人是因为我没有别的朋友可以邀请啊——好了小草不准在公共休息室大喊大叫，当然更因为你是特别的，”他手指停在她长开的嘴巴前，“——你知道我在这方面很糟糕。”

“丹尼尔，你以为你人缘不好？天哪，只要传个消息出去，你的生日宴会被挤得一只地精也钻不出去——前提是你愿意。”克莉斯多压低声音说，“而且也不是第一次有人帮助你。”

“但里德尔先生不一样，不是吗？他是个很不同的人，那么优秀的斯莱特林学生，待人也绝对的有礼貌，教授们都喜欢他，能邀请到他我很荣幸。难道你不开心，小草？”席尔漫不经心地问，“你不乐意认识一下这种……从内美到外的男生？”

克莉斯多不满地嘟囔道：“我才不管他好不好看。斯莱特林的人看起来对他有些害怕，你不觉得奇怪？”

“哪里奇怪了？他可是级长，拉文克劳的捣蛋鬼不是也怕我吗？”

她拿羽毛笔敲敲他手背，唱歌似的说：“你已经开始帮着他说话了。”

“我的确是这样觉得。”席尔脸上表情淡淡的，有些温柔地注视她，“再说，以他的家世在斯莱特林多吃亏你不会不知道，说明他是凭借自己的能力得到别人的尊重，总比那些自诩‘贵族’的人好得多。”

“哈哈！贵族？你让我想起了第一天到校时，马尔福挤到你鼻尖底下巴结你的那副可怜又不可一世的样子。你当时怎么回复他来着？”

“那么久，我记不得了。”

“我可帮你记着呢！你皱起眉头说：‘你看不到我正找地方吐吗？’”她上气不接下气地大笑，“我还没见你脾气那么不好过。”

席尔抿着笑回忆了一两秒，摇头，“当初不该这样，虽然我也没说谎，话里话外却好像把自己变成他们那类人了。要像里德尔先生……”

“我才不要你去学他。”克莉斯多激动地挥舞起她的笔，甩出的墨水在睡裙上留下一道弧线，“呀——”她想去拿魔杖，席尔已经将她的柏木杖拾起。她问他：“你怎么知道？你预见了？”

席尔轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“既然你早知道了为什么不叫我小心点？”

他饶有趣味地笑起来，“因为我还预见到自己来不及阻止你。”

克莉斯多觉得有什么不对劲，又说不上来。“骗你的。”她冥思苦想时席尔自我揭发道，“你以前问我是不是能预测金色飞贼的路线时就告诉过你了。这种以预感的形式作出的预言都极其抽象，在这方面我只能说是比寻常人更擅长‘破解’而非‘通灵’。刚才是我自己写错字，你的魔杖就在我手边所以我拿了，正好你需要。”

克莉斯多扁起嘴巴，“可你的确像是知道那只黄金小蜂鸟的前进路线。”

“那是因为我观察它，而别人都只顾着飞。你相信吗，小草？我觉得里德尔先生也是和我相像的人，上次他……”

在壁炉暖融融的火光映衬下，他们有一句没一句地谈论新闯进他们生活的人物，克莉斯多渐渐不再回答，听着他有时懒洋洋的不带责备的训斥。拉文克劳的塔楼里，少女望着身边少年被炉火照亮的面孔，那双眼睛，很多人觉得凉薄，她觉得是万古长青的真诚柔和。少年的声音像爱尔兰原野上飘扬的某种叫不出名字的笛声，引得绵羊和行人流连，低而晴朗。它不让你想打瞌睡，不让你想发笑，也不让你想思考，就只是聆听，人世美好，神明慈悲。

这本该是普通的一天，普通的夜晚，这时的霍格沃茨魔法学校里，对席尔家继承人真正有所发现的仍只有克莉斯多一个，他们习惯于走在一起，长年累月，旁若无人。

而与此同时——我从克莉斯多当天写给我的信和后来奈杰尔（Nigel）交予我的回忆中反复确认了上十遍日期，试图勾除这句话，但迫不得已一次次地认清事实多么残酷——就是在这个即将迎来崭新一天的晚上，在霍格沃茨地下几英里好似要被地狱之火烧到的地方，响起一阵迷人而病态离奇的狂笑。那笑声是被极度满足了的虚荣心以及能够掌控一切的自信感；那笑声年轻放荡，又昭示着灵魂的垂老。

巨蛇缠绕的高大石柱在昏暗光线中投下黑影。男孩身材颀长，快乐将单薄的身体冲击得快要无力承受，古板陈旧的校巫师袍在他这儿独成风景，斯莱特林绿色领带上的银夹闪闪发光。

他花费了这么多时间和精力——五年了，又或许是十年？苦苦寻觅自己生命的源头和天资的创造者，终于等到了这一刻的来临，所有付出都被证明是值得的。他就知道，他从来知道，知道自己注定与众不同。

另有五个同龄学生从分裂的石墙后艰难地走下来，他们或清秀或粗鲁的脸孔在经历了高度与黑暗的恐吓后看起来都多多少少有些狼狈，和站在最前面的高个子男孩截然不同。他们颤抖着打量这里的一切，然后崇敬地望向男孩的背影。

“现在开始吗？”一个女孩用细若游丝的声音问道。

“是。”男孩这时才稍微回头扫了一眼，看见他们脸上那种令他觉得刺耳的企盼，他把嘴角暗自拧成奇怪的弧度，“但如果你们不想死的话——闭上眼。” 

他——如你们可以猜到的里德尔，他日把自身最恐惧之事毫无吝啬地推向旁人的黑魔王，带着轻柔的笑意走过通向巨大雕像的长道，放慢步子生怕弄坏了哪一块地砖，却又沉醉于空间里回荡的自己潮湿的脚步声，像是走在加冕为王的红毯。这将是他人生全新的篇章，在闪亮的纸页上，由一只闪亮的手，握住闪亮的笔谱写。

然后他站定在石像前。

“萨拉查·斯莱特林——霍格沃茨四巨头中最伟大的一个，”他用一种不属于人类的语言庄重开口，“对我说话吧。”

斯莱特林石像的嘴轰隆张开，蛇怪从那里探出自己扁平的头，如橡树树干一般粗的身子泛着幽绿的艳丽色泽，它蜿蜒爬行，重获自由。


	3. Chapter 3

斯莱特林的休息室位于阴暗潮湿的黑湖底，拉文克劳的休息室在直插云霄的西塔楼，虽然身处相距最远的两个学院，席尔在巡夜时偶尔也会遇到里德尔。

有个奇怪的现象，当你学到一个新名词，它会在之后几天内以各种不同形式频繁出现在你面前。席尔觉得他身边大概也发生了类似的情况，在里德尔捡到魔杖到自己生日的寥寥几天之中，他们偶遇的几率直线上升。

席尔摇摇头不作细想，他厌恶既定结论。

某天晚上席尔在转角迎面碰见对方，道了声：“晚上好，里德尔先生。”里德尔一听，脚尖带了些思索意味在地面点了点：“我经常希望你能叫我汤姆。”席尔还在发愣，对方已经笑起来摆摆手，“晚安，丹尼尔。”

“席尔”和“里德尔”的称呼由此开始向“丹尼尔”和“汤姆”转变。

周三有个格兰芬多的低年级学生不知又是触了城堡的哪个霉头，保持着对镜整理头发的动作石化在盥洗室。这并没有得到太多关注，一是大家早已习惯这座魔法城堡里的奇异事件，二是学校培育的曼德拉草不久后也要成熟，这位同学很快就能重返课堂。

斯莱特林学生对此的态度就更是不以为意，除了以里德尔为代表的少数人表示出关心外，甚至有人拍手称快，毕竟那个格兰芬多——按他们的话说——是个“泥巴种”。

周四下午就在太阳不断的东升西落和一天时间表的循环往复中到来，学院中和汤姆选了相同科目的同级女生提醒他，黑魔法防御术教室不在那个方向。

“我现在有点别的要紧事，”他露出了那种具有恰到好处的礼貌和不可抗拒的魅力的独特笑容，“能麻烦你帮我给梅乐思教授请个假吗？告诉他我会在自己再去找他。”

同级生虽然为汤姆的请假感到意外，但想到他其实早已自学完了课本里的知识，点了头，没有追问。等女生离开，汤姆便转身往与丹尼尔约定好的空教室走去。

克莉斯多在他打开教室门时向他问好。

“跟丹尼尔一样叫我汤姆就可以，”他轻轻反手关上门，那手很大，用起力气来总显示出对当下局势充满掌控力的感觉，“久等了。”

丹尼尔晃晃脑袋：“我们都是才过来不久。”

“因为时间很仓促，所以……也不知道这礼物你会不会喜欢。”汤姆落座桌边后说道。

“你还真的准备了礼物？”丹尼尔快速眨了眨，用求助的眼神瞟向克莉斯多，“我的本意只是想邀请你来……来吃蛋糕的。”

克莉斯多手握成小拳头，抬到嘴边掩笑，“帮这家伙翻译一下，他的意思是说你来个人他就很开心了。”

汤姆垂眼微笑道：“总而言之，生日快乐。”他挥动魔杖，空中便出现一株漂浮着的植物。近三十公分高，开着淡黄色的花蕾，没有容器，只在根茎处包裹着一抔土壤，枝叶繁茂，溢满清香。克莉斯多为这不留破绽的魔法赞叹一声，丹尼尔也惊讶着微微张开嘴，他感兴趣地问起：“这是活物还是标本？”

“它不会继续长高，一开始我也有些拿不准该把它定义为植物还是标本。但毕竟它会有花开花落和叶的更替，也就是说，需要你每天记得给它施个‘清水如泉’咒，所以我最终决定告诉你它是真正的生命——永不凋亡的生命。”汤姆魔杖轻抬，让它飘向丹尼尔，“怎么样，喜不喜欢？”

某种意义上来说，汤姆的确向丹尼尔传递了自己心中所认为的最高祝愿，后来我们会知道，这是一份意义深刻的礼物，是少年人野心显著昭示于世的首个凭证。丹尼尔同我交谈时，对于那时的评论是，他感受到了那些句子中有着自己并不完全认同的逻辑，但在当时辩论这株植物的属性太过不解风情，况且汤姆身上对魔法领悟和转化的天赋令他倾慕。

“非常不可思议，汤姆！谢谢你，我想不到有什么礼物能叫我更喜欢。”他不遗余力地赞赏极可能成为自己新朋友的人，随后惊喜的语气停顿一下，“这上面是什么？”

“被你发现了，无论何时，最高的那片叶子上都会写着‘最好的祝福’。”

克莉斯多闻言哆哆嗦嗦地抱住丹尼尔的一条胳膊：“好兄弟，我这辈子都不敢再送你生日礼物了。” 

“说实话，”汤姆难为情道，“我还不知道这是什么花，偶然看见觉得漂亮，移植了一株，别告诉其他人，”他做出个俏皮神情，“这很可能是被我偷来的公有财产。”

丹尼尔笑了，克莉斯多凑近看了看叶子的纹路、形状和花的样貌，说道：“没记错的话这应该叫月桂，英国很少，原产在地中海沿岸。”另外两人还没来得及说话，克莉斯多忽然换了表情，仿佛从“我恐怕没学过魔法”的打击中活了过来，“它的花语是蛊惑，所以你的意思是……”

丹尼尔神经过敏地飞快敲一下她的膝盖，转头小心翼翼地看汤姆的反应，后者全然不介意，笑容可掬。之后他们拉上窗帘营造出黑夜的气氛，克莉斯多则抢在汤姆前于天花板上变出了星空，三人唱起生日歌。丹尼尔面对烛光许下一个愿望，和以往相似，做了点小调整。男孩子的愿望是这样的：“梅林在上，我希望明年的生日，还有他们两个陪我一起。”

***

再遇见汤姆是几天后更深露重时分，丹尼尔正躺在霍格沃茨天文塔的最顶层。担任级长的一个多学期让他发现天文塔是宵禁后逃开巡夜人的好去处，他常常在此享受与自己独处的乐趣。丹尼尔从不认为自己孤单，往常他和克莉斯多彼此陪伴，少量的时间里他勤勤恳恳地挖掘内心，偶尔主动钻研命运的奥秘。

大多数时候他会带上一件短时效的隐形衣以防万一，隐形衣的制作过程复杂，运用的魔法高深，因而也价格昂贵，只是席尔家族缺少了这世间重要的许多，却并不缺钱。但今天他没有带，所以当窸窸窣窣的脚步声闯入耳畔，丹尼尔警惕地坐了起来。仔细听似乎只是一对凌晨约会的情侣。他暗自感叹，以后这里怕要变成约会胜地。

丹尼尔正纠结到底该以级长的身份，还是以偷偷溜下床的拉文克劳学生的身份面对他们，楼下突然响起了一个熟悉的男声，是汤姆。

对方搬出学校开春来已经发生了好几起的石化事件，语气严肃地警告了约会的情侣，听起来很有级长的威严。丹尼尔更加纠结，他听见汤姆继续走上来，要是发现他身为级长知法犯法，该怎么办才好？

局促中对上那双黑眼睛，丹尼尔挠了挠头发，纳闷自己要说点什么，对方已经先开口了：“看看，结合我们俩的情况，我觉得学校选级长的眼光太不靠谱了点。”

丹尼尔听得微笑，另起话头，说了婉谢的句子，唯不见推拒的语气：“这里风大，用来看星星有点冷。”我为这些事件做记录时，听见他说出这句话，立刻睁圆了眼，问他难道这时候已经对汤姆·里德尔有好感？他恳切回答我，自己对美丽的生灵常存好感。

“我也许有这个荣幸陪你一起受冻吗？”汤姆手扶着栏杆，轻轻倚靠在上边。丹尼尔自然清楚对方没打算在此完成天文学作业，也不可能想要受冻来消磨时间，但他愿意同他相处。

“当然，求之不得。”

汤姆在离丹尼尔差不多十公分远的地方与他一起仰面躺在嘎吱作响的木地板上，问他：“你的小草知不知道你大半夜不睡觉，跑到这儿吹冷风？”

“我们也不是做什么事情都在一起的。”

“是嘛，”汤姆像同龄男孩一样的调笑劲头又露真面目，“我以为你们形影不离。”

丹尼尔做样子踢他一下，“我也以为你非常正经。”

“你在这里占星吗？”

“可以占星，但是我不想。”

“为什么？”

人对自己非凡的能力该抱有敬畏之心，才好让其正确地发挥作用。十六岁的汤姆并未认识到这一点，以我们这些幸存者的审视目光来看，直至最后，他也从未认识到。

“因为我总是看到真相——请原谅我这么不谦逊，”丹尼尔的语气里有几分苦恼，“无论我看到什么，只要我愿意做出解读，它们以这样或那样的方式，终将要全部实现。过早地了解未来会让眼下的生活落入灰暗。”

“有所耳闻，维克多教授常说你将来会和他们这些教占卜的教授抢职位。”

丹尼尔表示教授大可放宽心，席尔家的人肯定不会允许他成为一名教师，事实上就连他在学校参加魁地奇比赛也面临不小的阻力。

等话匣子完全打开，丹尼尔还谈起一些外人鲜少提及的关于席尔家族事情。丹尼尔的坦诚程度远超过汤姆的预想，好像他特意要挑着汤姆想知道的去告诉他。比如他们这个分支并不庞大的家族里，各种怪类意外地齐全；比如他平辈的在魔法部任高级职位的表兄文森特·席尔，丹尼尔说幸好自己比他正巧小了八岁，否则跟对方一起在霍格沃茨念书一定是场灾难；他也说起家教是多么严格到让他不敢呼吸，在家时的作息比在学校里更为苛刻。

最后他总结道：“所以我还是喜欢在学校里的日子，不太期待假期来临。”但又忽然想到汤姆别说喜恶，首先根本连家都没有，自己的话实在伤人。

“我也很开心。”汤姆却道，“成为霍格沃茨的学生，离开那所麻瓜孤儿院，遇见你们。这里对我而言与家没有区别。”

丹尼尔安抚地拍拍对方上臂，这动作他做来无比生疏，像是多年前的清晨在别人教室外的窗口下偷师学来。

“斯莱特林的学生，那些纯血统出生的那些，他们为难你吗？”

“那只是很久以前的事了。” 

丹尼尔点头，沉默了一会儿，他们又说到最近的三起攻击事件，看着不像是意外，虽然与纯血种的争论有些巧合，但没人能说清攻击者究竟以什么标准进行选择，学校里人心惶惶。

“像你们这些总在城堡外面天上飞的人，倒也不用太担心。”汤姆说完，盯着丹尼尔的脸孔颇为出神：“他们竟然诋毁你不爱笑。”

“怎么，你又见我笑了？”

“我总见你笑。”

丹尼尔一偏头才发现旁边的人正注视自己，神色叫他不知怎么想到了克莉斯多，“那是因为你很幽默，而且很有礼貌，从没让我心里不自在。”

“谢谢，这可是很高的褒奖。”

“和你接触多了的人都会这么说的。”

“我是指‘让你心里自在’。”

丹尼尔头绪乱了乱，好笑又恼火地问：“你们斯莱特林的房间里是不是有什么训诫语，专门教人说话的艺术？”

汤姆低声解释道：“不好意思，我总想着在你这里赢得一个好印象。我很喜欢和你待在一起，你让我感到平静，一点也不像斯莱特林学院里的学生或者其他人，老师或者幽灵，要么咄咄逼人不可一世，要么喧闹透顶惹人心烦。” 

“大概是我木讷寡言。”

“别妄自菲薄，丹尼尔，我从没见过比你更灵动的人了。”

丹尼尔拇指内侧无声地摩擦食指关节，“你才认识我几天。”

“但其实分院仪式上我就注意到你了，你那天非常与众不同。”

“所有人都注意到我了，”丹尼尔翻个不领情的白眼，“只有我晕车晕得天昏地暗，吐了一路，是分院仪式上唯一没有换好校袍的人”

汤姆大笑。

丹尼尔动手想去捂他的嘴：“里德尔先生，你小声点！”

“你真是好脾气，别的男生才不会这样说话。我有点怀疑，你这一生说过什么脏词吗？”

丹尼尔咬了咬下唇，不服气地脱口而出：“Could you fucking shut up!”他显然被自己惊到了，黑夜中仅凭月光也能看到他满脸涨得通红，兴奋和羞耻同时将他占据，丹尼尔摇摇头，好像要把这段记忆和相关的情绪甩出去，又忍不住提问：“是这样讲吗？”

“虽然我没见过任何人把这个词的发音说得比你动听，但我还得客观公正地告诉你，”汤姆清了清喉咙，态度仿若严师益友，“‘shut the fuck up’才最正宗。”

丹尼尔双手将头发从前额向上拢，也笑出声来。

但马上，“谁在上面！”城堡管理员粗哑的嗓音惊雷般炸醒了两个人。男孩子们一骨碌爬起来，汤姆抓住丹尼尔的手腕，问道：“跳下去还是飞上去？快选一个。”你渴望冒险还是躲藏？究其本质，汤姆向丹尼尔抛出这样的问题。

“跳吧。”丹尼尔在慌乱中回答。

黑头发的男生嘴角上翘，似乎对这个答案非常满意。

他拉着丹尼尔快步行到边缘，毫无惧色，伸手揽住对方，从塔楼的最高层前倾掉落。风呼啸着刮过，气流冲击得眼睛生疼，大脑嗡嗡作响，丹尼尔听见汤姆在他耳旁沉声念到 “aresto momentum（慢下来）”，使他们被强有力的、甚或产生了温度的魔法包裹着，不但免于伤害，还在眼前留有一片绚烂。当有谁为你把致命危险变作一场仲春之梦，或许饶是某些方面迟钝如丹尼尔·席尔，也很难无动于衷。

摔在地面上时仍免不了狼狈，但顾不得那么多了，他们推搡着向城堡一路狂奔一路欢笑，仿佛完成了一次战争年代里戏弄敌人的伟大探险。


	4. Chapter 4

“他和我想象中的很不一样。”

丹尼尔只说这一句，无论克莉斯多再怎么问他们之间又发生什么有趣的事了，他闭口不谈。

这是少数令人愉快的气氛。

学生遭遇石化的情况愈演愈烈，学校推出新规定，五年级以下的学生必须由院长护送回到寝室，夜间也加紧了巡逻。管理层人士还没有进行任何解释，教职员工也避讳谈到这一系列意外，但流言仍在学生内部传开了。

一时间似乎各个学院都有过某种凶恶怪兽，都曾建造一些奇妙的房子，有的说飘在空中，有的说在巨乌贼的肚子里，众说纷纭。这类传言都是由最出名也最叫人信服的一个传说衍生而来，也就是斯莱特林的创始人在离开学校之前曾留下一个密室，里面沉睡着蛇王——只要人们看到它的眼睛就会瞬间死于非命，等斯莱特林的传人再次回到霍格沃茨，他会重新开启密室，放出蛇王，杀死那些萨拉查·斯莱特林认为不配学习魔法的“泥巴种”。一大群幸灾乐祸的巫师血统的斯莱特林们嘲讽道，的确是时候进行一次彻底清洗了。

“……海莲娜今天跟我说她感到很担心，因为要是真有谁打开了密室，造成不可挽回的后果，学校可能要关闭。”丹尼尔拢着眉头靠在一排书架上，对面前的克莉斯多说道。

图书馆里的人相较于从前少了许多，大多数人都选择在闲暇的时间里安分地待在学院休息室，免得惹祸上身——无论血统如何都是如此，那些耀武扬威的纯血种也出来得少了。

“灰女士——好吧，我的错，海莲娜，她就和你关系最好。”克莉斯多本想开玩笑，却禁不住有些害怕地打了个寒颤，“本来在格林德沃的攻势下，整个欧洲只剩下英国一方净土，结果霍格沃茨又……我现在赶紧挑几本书走吧，你也是，丹尼尔，太危险了。那只是猜测，谁都不知道那个人的目的到底是什么。”

丹尼尔点点头，“我不会在外面太久，如果你不敢一个人走，挑完了过来找我。”

她笑眯眯地，“那你等着我，不许跑太远哦！”

“快去。”

丹尼尔目送克莉斯多蹦蹦跳跳地跑开，他转头瞅了瞅身边的书架，放着一堆中世纪的游记和小说。他平时不爱看这些，但眼下为消磨时间抽出一本。

才随手翻了不到一小节，肩头有力量小心翼翼地沉了沉，仔细体会那手离开时或许还有留恋意味，与其拍打，不如说是抚摸。“这么快？”他转身，望向女孩身高应有的位置，只见得衬衣的领口和一截异常雪白的脖颈，原来不是克莉斯多。他不由眼角带笑：“汤姆。”

高瘦男孩的指间夹了禁书区的准阅签字单，整个人从气质到表情看起来和平时都有所区别，脸上竟有一丝羞臊的不自在。汤姆抿唇四处望了望，轻声问：“在读什么？”

“嗯……”他也记不得书名，翻到封面，“《与人鱼共舞》。”

“啊，这本，”汤姆嘴角的弯勾僵硬且焦虑，“好不好看？”

“不知道，我才开始读呢。”

“人鱼，人鱼，真是有趣的生物。我是说，他们会唱歌，对吧？不过必须在水里听才觉得美妙。”

丹尼尔把对方盯住，让汤姆变得更加不知所措，他笑道：“汤姆，你有什么事不可以和我直说？需要这么多的……铺垫？”

“我……”他像是怎么也说不出那句话来，央求道：“你听过之后不要讨厌我，行不行？”

“我以为在你印象中我算是个通情达理的人，汤米(Tommy)？”

这个称呼让结结巴巴的男孩子脸色微红。 

“不止通情达理，任何事情，你任何方面我都觉得好，再好不过了——”

“好好，你再夸下去我都要脸红了。”丹尼尔哄小孩儿一样问：“别怕，出什么事了？”

汤姆又环顾一圈，确定书架后边也没有别人才艰难地正色道：“我喜欢你，丹尼尔。”他卸下包袱般呼出一口气，“我喜欢你。”

丹尼尔愣怔几秒，但想想，这时候斯莱特林也许气氛不如其它学院紧张，是还有闲工夫玩些老掉牙的整蛊游戏，于是依照以往的经验，他善解人意地回答：“好吧，我也喜欢你。”

“不，”汤姆闻言一笑，害羞而胆怯的感觉从他身上褪去一瞬，又很快涌上来，“丹尼尔，我不是打赌输了。”

丹尼尔显然不信，想挑眉，但在这之前，一个轻柔到几乎可以等于没有触碰的吻落在他脸颊，来得急，走得却缓缓。汤姆也无法理解自己头脑发热的举动似的，视线无处安放，手背在身后，止不住地眨眼。

丹尼尔瞪大双眸，他被人亲吻，对方是个男孩，前几秒还在说——

“我真的喜欢你。”他重复一遍，应该是想要笑得从容些，但其实窘迫万分，“我原本不打算说的。我知道这会打搅你，而且我们今后的关系肯定也会变得……你才夸过我讲究礼仪我就这么做，非常抱歉。但我们都清楚，霍格沃茨的现状堪忧，说不定这就是我见你的最后几面。而且我担心自己哪天——可能就在今天走出图书馆的那一刻，我成为第一个与蛇怪对视的人，然后就……我没有亲人，朋友也少，只有你让我……”

丹尼尔呆愣地看着素来沉稳的男孩一边用细长手指蹂躏那张签字单，一边低声讲述爱恋。

“我真的很抱歉，”汤姆拧着眉强迫自己说完最后一句，“可我实在太喜欢你了。”他轻轻鞠躬，抬头看丹尼尔一眼，飞也似地逃开了。

丹尼尔并不对同性间的感情抱什么偏见，虽然年少时初次接触的经历中那人的态度令他不适，但他不会因此怪罪所有试图相爱的同性恋人。而这一次，这次是汤姆，居然是汤姆，他难以想象。

事实上，不仅是那时的丹尼尔，很多年之内的我也对这图书馆内的告白感到不可思议。我们如今都认识伏地魔，知悉他悲剧性的缺失与阴谋家的本质，我很难相信这样的人为达成自己的某个目的——无论是什么目的——会决定在引诱之余放低姿态，采取这般手段。当然，他试图要丹尼尔迷恋他，这是很好理解的。不但因为他想让丹尼尔对他敞开心扉，交出他需要的秘密让他拿到自己梦想中的宝物以展开宏伟计划；更重要的是，汤姆·里德尔那颗自负又自卑的心，极度渴望丹尼尔·席尔对他产生一种要么源于恐惧，要么源于迷恋的情绪——彻头彻尾的臣服。

他身怀天选的资质，却卑躬屈膝地生活了太久：他立志要完成先祖的遗志却发现自己被一半麻瓜血统所玷污，他流淌着斯莱特林本人的血却举目无亲，他才华横世却不得不依靠平庸之辈的救助来完成学业。这世上没有谁比他更向往所谓“纯血种”、“贵族”，和片面意义上的“富裕”，可他无法得到这些，哪怕日后可以，前半生的屈辱也叫他怨愤。就是这样一个年轻的伏地魔，遇上丹尼尔·席尔——弥补了他幻想里自己理应享受的所有标签，清峻而矜贵，安静地站在那儿望你一眼你便自惭形秽。

丹尼尔不会恐惧他，能够直面未来的人没有恐惧；那他要定了他的迷恋。

但这也不足以解释所有动机。显而易见，十六岁的汤姆·里德尔不费吹灰之力就能赢得他人的好感，根本没必要亲自向对方示好。我只能猜想，汤姆把克莉斯多当作是自己的“前车之鉴”，他的渴求太过迫切，以至于不能接受长久的等待以及微小细节导致的失败。他要一击致命。

也许是我误读了他，这行为大概还能有别的恰当解释。也可能你想问，那么当事人丹尼尔的想法是什么呢？他见识过那少年在校图书馆里的焦灼眼神，摸索过他颤抖的声线，丹尼尔回忆它的时候在想些什么？老实说，我不知道。我没敢问他。

我是在他人生最脆弱的时期记录下这段故事，否则他本性也不允许他去依赖别人解除忧思。我不忍让他受到更多伤害。不过依照他对与汤姆相关事件的一贯看法，我也能猜出个大概——他一直坚信汤姆对他的爱，直到末日审判来临。最难熬的那段日子过去后他们短暂重拾了昔日甜蜜，我那时就在他们身边，别说丹尼尔，连我这个自诩清醒的旁观者都曾经相信汤姆·里德尔或许付出了真心。在幸福的日子里，我最纯洁最美好的男孩笃定而骄傲地向我宣称，汤姆并非没有爱，他只不过是因受诅咒而被迫远离爱，爱会使他痛苦，越相爱他就越疼痛，如果有一天那诅咒将丹尼尔·席尔从汤姆·里德尔的记忆里全部抹去，只能证明一件事：“我就是他的心。”

这是丹尼尔的原话。不可否认他说起这话时是极其满足的，但也极其平静，那平静跨越过去、穿透未来、自愿承担所有后果，至今我没有在第二个人身上遇见。

让我们重新回到1943年的霍格沃茨图书室吧，我们的小先知尚且立在原地不知如何是好。他脑子里冒出的唯一想法是赶紧询问克莉斯多类似的事件该怎样处理，然而目光中她沐浴傍晚奶油般的夕阳朝他走来时，他突然否定了这个想法。

丹尼尔回过神去看禁书区，男孩已经挑好了自己要看的书，在偏僻角落找到位置坐好，脊骨笔直，侧颜英挺。汤姆也透过一排排书架遮挡下留出的少许空隙朝丹尼尔望过来，却不是望他的眼睛，而是他的手。手？为什么？预言家不合时宜地盯着告白者，打算弄明白是什么使几分钟前的柔情变为了此刻的严苛眼光。

终于，是克莉斯多，抓住了丹尼尔的手，而他下意识回握。汤姆似乎没有反应，眼皮垂一下，转头继续看他的书去了。

他对黑魔法很感兴趣，丹尼尔一路想着，但这也很正常，他悄悄为这美丽面孔开脱道，黑魔法本就以强有力和迅速而闻名，任何有抱负的巫师都不会放弃研究它。


	5. Chapter 5

要论二十世纪最有抱负的巫师，人们再不情愿，也绝不可能撇开格林德沃不谈。

这名字在今天的英国巫师耳中想必不如当初那样如雷贯耳了。一是他本人不曾真正进犯这片海岛，二是经过之后伏地魔领导的两次血腥大战，格林德沃以巫师统治麻瓜和其他魔法族群的主张，已经被后者那要让自己征服一切甚至征服死亡的痴想，深深埋入了历史云烟。

但德国（还包括欧洲陷入过混战的许多国家）的巫师未尝忘记过他，因为当我们嘲讽地批驳本国麻瓜对于他们某位元首的狂热信奉时，我们自己实际上也落入了另一个圈套。崇尚秩序的德意志被秩序给打败，唯一的挽回办法就是把这罪恶和耻辱永远钉在最醒目的位置。

现在你若去查找描述这段历史的资料，会发现作者使用了“暴力镇压”之类的词语，好像人们是被迫追着他的步伐去行无人性之事。说实话，这只是格林德沃大势已去后，不堪重负的德国巫师用于安慰自己的说辞罢了。

我们绝大多数人崇拜过他，这“我们”之中自然也包括年轻时的我，不过比认识丹尼尔的我还要更年轻几分。我们如此为自己国家诞生了本世纪的伟人而兴奋，乃至于我在新闻报道这方面的毕业论文，都来自在格林德沃所谓“神圣之战”前线的亲身经历。

最后一天离开前，我持本家族的徽章和自己溢于言表的激动之情去采访了他本人。他的形象多年似乎从未改变：高大提拔，浅金色狂乱的头发，沧桑却英俊的面容。格林德沃严肃、耐心地回答了我的问题，并以他那句曾被写满了全世界的标语作为结束语。

于是我们也随他高呼：为了更伟大的利益！然后与身边认识或不认识的俊美人儿拥吻——他出人意料地支持军队内部的情感连结，他说我们是为捍卫爱与自由在战斗：我们的血液会呼喊，我们的脑浆也有智慧的荧光，伤口根本不值一提，死亡这代价微乎其微，叛逃者屋里的火焰是曙光，索命咒的绿色从寒冰消融后的春天中借来。很奇怪的是那时的我们都没有试图去思考过，这位德意志黑魔王最具代表性的口号，为何是一句英文。

现今这也不算秘密了；但你们不要掉以轻心，不要以为自己真的生活在一个完全公正的时代，永远不要轻信当权者的论断。只是在当时，这不仅是巫师届上层的秘密，更是仅由英国魔法部掌控的秘密——是他们手中底牌。

不知各位是否还记得我们主人公早先提到过，席尔家有位与他平辈的外交官，丹尼尔的表兄，名字叫做文森特。这位外交官便是当年少数对实情有所了解的人之一。

像在很多家庭一样，出个外交官是前所未有的大事件，只不过在席尔家，荣耀变成了令人头疼的丑闻。对于这个几乎所有子孙都要进入神秘事务司的预言家族，任何其他的职业都等同于向外发出布告说该人被剥夺了继承权。

提起席尔家，我免不了多介绍一些读者这代人已经感到陌生的往事。

原本文森特才应该是席尔家的正统继承人，因为他的父亲萨默赛特·席尔，也就是丹尼尔的伯父，生前作为那一代的长子，继承了席尔家主的位置。萨默赛特在文森特八岁那年自杀结束生命后，由于其子尚未成年，就由其弟路易斯·席尔——丹尼尔的父亲，代替继承家主身份，同年，路易斯与一位不为人熟知的女子成婚，丹尼尔·席尔出生。文森特到了霍格沃茨占卜课的学龄仍未显示出一丁点拥有预言天赋的迹象——很多人猜测这与他父亲早逝的打击有关，他的继承权即让渡给丹尼尔。

文森特与丹尼尔的关系相当微妙，外人知道的只是表兄弟俩小时候感情极好，他并不叫他“表亲（cousin）”，而叫他“哥哥（brother）”。虽然称呼没发生变化，两人在丹尼尔十岁左右却毫无预兆地疏远了。成年人有成年人的猜测，在他们眼中，争权夺位的背景下兄弟反目再正常不过；但事实另有隐情，这是后话。

***

等到了我们记录的故事进展的时段，我正二十六岁，早在三年之前就放弃了关于格林德沃的最后一点奢望。我必须承认打从开始他就是个残暴嗜血的黑巫师——屠杀麻瓜，对占领区实行严刑峻法，修建纽蒙迦德，关押公然反抗他的巫师。或许我是在为自己失态的青春时光辩护，但我总觉得他与初时的格林德沃不再是同一个人，他的野心从建立巫师对世界的绝对统治扩张到要建立自己对世界的绝对统治，也不再避讳展露自身虐待异见者并享受他们被苦难折磨的癖好。

他不仅忘记了他对我们的许诺，也忘记了对自己的许诺。

这时的我比丹尼尔和克莉斯多都大十岁，出于逃避的心态在远离欧洲的地带云游，观察各处的风土人情，美其名曰自由职业者，写些游记和小说出版。虽说年长，但我同克莉斯多向来保持着密切联系，我们甚至不以姐妹相称，只做最平等的朋友。我在印度旅居时她给我写信的次数比以往更频繁了，信中出现了我从前不认识的名字，拜她那位先知挚友所赐，我比同时代的人更早触摸到了未来历史的衣角。

尽管我们没有谁真正对将来那一切有所预料，连丹尼尔本人也是。

我回赠了克莉斯多一支骨簪，尾部是蓝绿色的孔雀石，想它别在克莉斯多灿烂的长发间一定熠熠生辉，更别提这骨簪与丹尼尔那柄宝贝飞天扫帚的装潢有异曲同工之妙，果不其然，她非常喜欢。

我那时并不在意汤姆·里德尔是谁，也没有太在意素昧平生的丹尼尔·席尔。在英国，唯有克莉斯多这个像鸟儿般欢快的小女孩是我挂心的。她单纯、聪慧、晶莹剔透，一如她名字中的水晶，象征着世界上所剩无几的，未曾被独裁者和黑魔法所玷污的那部分。

与我年龄相仿的是丹尼尔的表哥文森特，我对他有所耳闻，既因为他被著名家族所排斥的可悲命运，也因为他二十出头就进入能够代表英国魔法部出席国际会议的外交团队的天资。如果不是出生在这样一个家庭，他的方方面面在家长眼里都该是无可指摘的。

你听我讲故事，恐怕对他心生不少怜悯，而你倘若亲眼见到他一次，就能明白他从那样气派家族里走出来的气质以及不肯向天命低头的傲气，足以让你心悦诚服。丹尼尔有五六年的时间对他不悦，却的确对他佩服。

我有个朋友有幸看到过在这个时间断点上工作时的文森特，她本想转述给我听，奈何办公室文员惯用的贫乏描述无法写进书里，我便请求去她那段记忆里一探究竟，她同意了。

**

英国魔法部，国际魔法合作司。

一群形容肃穆的巫师走在黑瓷砖上，空寂的大厅里回荡着错落的脚步声。我的朋友站在一旁，像是为了等待某场会面，她百无聊赖，被这唯一的声音吸引过去。他们不是她正等着的人，但她还是忍不住多看了几眼为首的男人，她听过他的名字。文森特高高的鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜，身穿考究的墨绿色西装，目不斜视，面庞显示出不合年龄的精明老成。

按理说他并非首席，也没资格领队，这次大概因为第一外交官出了什么个人状况，所以部里将任务委派给了这位成绩斐然的年轻人。

他们走到一扇紧闭大门前停下来，文森特转身面对自己的工作伙伴兼前辈们，他一言不发地从口袋里掏出怀表，几秒后抬头说道：“我们用三分钟走到这里，意味着你们已经把所有纲领文件重新回顾了一遍，并且保证不会在联合会议上出现任何差错，是这样么？”

“是的，席尔先生。”他眼前的巫师们整齐地低声回答。

文森特点点头，再次转身背对众人，握着怀表似是行了个祈祷的手势。然后他将那小玩意儿收回口袋里，把手放到大门中线处一块完整的巨大翡翠上，翡翠感应到魔法许可，闪烁了一道绿光。随着机关开启的声音，沉重的大门缓缓朝内打开。要是你足够敏感，就能从里头尚未停止的高高低低的交谈声中隐约听到多遍格林德沃的姓名。

我的朋友看不清，也没有过多注意文森特那块颇有些格格不入的怀表——它看起来显得粗糙廉价，背面依稀刻着“给文森特”的字样，表盖里侧则用心地粘贴了一张照片。

镜头最前面有模糊的树叶形状阴影，用来美化构图的可能性很小，最有可能证明这张照片在他人不知情的状态下被偷偷拍摄。

照片经过了裁剪，里面男孩坐在草地上，身边摊开一本《霍格沃茨：一段校史》，页面装帧花纹很独特，能一眼识别出来。他向画框外的谁伸出手，应该是个姑娘——边缘处露出了她的裙角，任她给自己涂上指甲油。男孩表情温淡，只注视自己的指尖，偶尔用空闲的手撩起稍长了的刘海。那坐姿使他腿部轮廓被清晰勾勒出来，纤长而有肌肉感。

没必要打哑谜，他们正是丹尼尔和克莉斯多。


	6. Chapter 6

《一段校史》是本有趣的书，虽然没有提到目前最为紧要的诸如密室确切地点或如何进入的问题，它至少解答了霍格沃茨基本生活的疑惑。比方餐厅星空天顶最初的由来，比方大家入学时的行李由谁安置，丹尼尔记得自己最喜欢的部分是那些会移动的旋转楼梯。

一代代学生无一不想总结出它们突然调转方向的规律，但不得不失望地发现它们的活动完全无序，就像有自己的脾气。或许昨天你在某节楼梯旁蹲点一整天，得出它每五分钟就要右摆一次的结论，明天它可能就变得半天时光懒洋洋地一动不动。于是最好的解决办法是见机行事，否则它们总能让你措手不及。

也许创始人的目的即让学生们明白生活也是如此，哪怕是丹尼尔·席尔，也必须承认常常会发生些事情叫他猝不及防。

图书馆事件的几天后，丹尼尔走在一小队拉文克劳学生后面，准备去上他最不擅长的魔药课。他极力克制自己回头，不知道该如何面对身后只有半米远的汤姆，怕自己搭错了脑筋语出伤人。两个学院的占卜和魔药课安排在一起，丹尼尔要想避开与汤姆的直接会面就得绞尽脑汁；尽管不擅此道，几天以来他做的还算不错。

他正思考这十来年人生中遇到的终极难题，突然间楼梯摇摆了，迅速向旁边墙上朝外凸的空当撞去，随即咔嚓一声锁好，听起来还洋洋得意的样子。楼梯两端的学生眼疾手快翻身跳出，留下恰行到正中央的丹尼尔、汤姆和其余四五个学生无可奈何地被卡在狭小空间里。

大家都着急跺脚，担心耽误了上课时间，丹尼尔倒是没有闲心在乎这个，他稍一侧目，目光就和汤姆的撞上。丹尼尔努力要说话，汤姆忽地往他这边踱近一步，手中魔杖轻轻一晃，周围同学像看不见他们俩似的挤了过来。

“忽略咒。”汤姆解释道，他沉默两秒，又说：“我想跟你谈谈。”

丹尼尔忙不迭点头。

汤姆笑了笑，当日在图书馆的羞赧早从他脸上隐匿了踪影，反倒是丹尼尔表现得比他更加慌张。“那天让你没任何准备就听了那些话，我向你道歉。”

“没关系。”丹尼尔还想说些什么缓和气氛，却不知说什么好，只得把头扭到另一边，装作对墙上挂着的银盘产生了莫大兴趣的模样，只不过银盘底部光滑如同镜子，映照出城堡墙壁上的管道，他若是想，稍微往后靠些也还能看见汤姆的脸庞。

“你要是讨厌我，我也不会怪你。”汤姆说话时丹尼尔眼珠转回来一些，盯住自己脚尖，汤姆话音刚落，他又战战兢兢去看那雕花盘子。“你如果真不想见我，我记得离你远点就好了，你……不必这样躲我，我被你躲都觉得辛苦——”

“不是！”丹尼尔打断他，双目炯炯有神地跟他对视了一瞬，恢复到嘀嘀咕咕冲着墙上装饰品说话的状态：“我没有不想见你，也没有讨厌你。你、你敢告诉我那些，谢谢你，你很勇敢……但我想我不是喜欢男孩的那类人。而且，听我说，汤姆，”这下他改成盯汤姆的脚尖了，“我知道这种感觉——某个时刻你的思想被谁打动了，你觉得你要和他成为伴侣并且非他不可，这跟爱情来的方式很像……但它也完全可以是一种最真诚的友谊。”

“它不是。”斯莱特林平淡的声音里带了点笑。

“你怎么能确定？”

“因为我知道它不是。你又如何确定它是？因为你与我共享一个性别？因为我们不曾被盥洗室或浴室的那堵墙阻隔开吗？梅林允许我对你动心的霎那可没提醒过我你是个男孩。”

丹尼尔脸颊腾起红晕，重拾对光可鉴人的银盘的好奇。

“你说你不是喜欢男生的那类人，可我难道又是能用‘一个男生’简单定义的人？”汤姆语气柔和加深：“我没想过偏要你回应我的感情。你想做朋友，我就做好朋友的角色，你刚才讲你不是不想见我，你也喜欢跟我相处对不对？那好，那你就把我当朋友看，我——丹尼尔！”他突然喊他的名字，还怕对方回头不及时般的伸手将他的脸掰向自己这侧。

丹尼尔被他吓住了，汤姆叹口气，撤回手，又一次道歉，“你真以为我在你面前勇敢吗？这些话我下多大决心才跟你说，请一定看着我。以后没你的允许，我绝不会与你有什么亲密动作。现在我问你，能不能给我一个机会，别继续躲我了？”

丹尼尔咬了咬唇，道：“你记住你说的。”

汤姆一笑，天真像个孩童，流光溢彩又似神迹，先知就不知该怎么从他身上挪开视线。

时间走得精准，丹尼尔才应下，没一会儿楼梯就自行回归了原来的位置。几个人本以为终于能赶往教室，谁知一动身便撞倒了一个斯莱特林学生，男生直挺挺摔在地上，发出不合常理的敲击声，顺着台阶级级滑下，像截木头一样横躺在换层的平台。

汤姆最先从震惊中反应过来，跑上前蹲下为那男生检查。丹尼尔嘴唇紧闭，扶着栏杆走到他们两人身边。汤姆结束了诊断，抬起头对丹尼尔说：“第七例石化事件，又是麻瓜血统。现在每个学院都聚齐了。”

***

事情上报给学校，汤姆和丹尼尔做了些笔录就没了插手余地。迪佩特校长在笔录过程中一直来回在他们身后焦虑走动，“没看到其他人吗？一个也没有？”他连续质问好几遍，大家都摇头。

这是第一次丹尼尔近距离接触受害学生，那时他有些犹疑地探出手，想去碰碰倒地男生的额头，汤姆拦住他，顺势同他一道起身，低声安抚：“别怕。”  
“他真的要杀人吗？”在校长室外漫长的等待里丹尼尔问道。

汤姆怀着对自己出身的悲悯，极其温柔地回复：“我不认为他会用这样的方式杀人。”

你看，逻辑严密的优等生，不是“不会”，而是“不用这样的方式”。据食死徒集团中在霍格沃茨时期就身为核心成员的奈杰尔·布莱克（Nigel Black）回忆，在其他几个知情的斯莱特林学生既恐惧又兴奋，一致想看汤姆借助蛇王实施萨拉查·斯莱特林的期望时，汤姆却未被他们的奉承冲昏头脑。他否决了这个古老的提议，同时也提出了更残忍完善的新方案。

他们要动用蛇怪，汤姆背手像迪佩特校长那样往返走动——不过比他沉着得多，还要攻击泥巴种，但他们需借校医院的手去除掉那些因与蛇怪间接对视而石化的学生。先让全体师生感受到斯莱特林千年前离开自己亲手创建的学校的愤怒，非纯血种的学生本就不配在这里学习；而他的传人仁慈地不愿颠覆霍格沃茨，使受害人丧命的会是校医院里“配错魔药”的治疗师，以及“在曼德拉草成熟期添乱导致治疗期延迟”的格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇学生。  
他在诡计方面的天赋能令所有人乍舌，但也并非每件事都在汤姆的掌控之中。

***

四月初，整个学校都被如履薄冰的气氛所笼罩。在格兰芬多院长兼校长助手——邓布利多教授的坚持下，包括魁地奇在内的各项活动还在有条不紊地进行，但周末去霍格莫德村的行程已经取消了有一段日子。

这天黄昏时丹尼尔在魁地奇训练结束后告诉克莉斯多，他认为今年最后一场比赛可能无法举行。说这话他时冷得有些哆嗦，刚淋了雨、出过汗，运动的热量一消退，身体朝他抗议了，他只想赶快到级长浴室去泡一泡澡。

“你看见了不好的预兆？” 克莉斯多皱着眉头挤掉长发里沾的水（“小草，你弄到我鞋子里了！”），问道：“跟密室有关？”

“没错。”丹尼尔丢开湿淋淋的魁地奇袍子。

“也许根本不是比赛出问题，是我们要闭校。阿诗玲（Aisling）给我写信了，我是不是还没告诉你？她对学校现状很担心，不过说她在德姆斯特朗也读得很好，所以让我们这些待失学者考虑考虑。”

“不会。”丹尼尔说：“霍格沃茨会赢得全欧无法比肩的荣耀，在此之前她不可能倒下。”

他们在餐厅和队员们风卷残云般干掉仅剩的几块蛋糕，丹尼尔本想直奔六楼男生级长浴室，却想起什么似的抓住克莉斯多胳膊问她：“阿诗玲，阿诗玲在信里提到我没有？”

克莉斯多呆了一秒，道：“她说很想念你。”

丹尼尔笑起来，敲了下女孩儿：“小骗子。”

之后他抱着换洗衣物去浴室，那里的格局构造和公共泳池有几分相似。先到一个换衣服的隔间，一切准备就绪再穿过一个小门洞，门洞半米长，天花板上有温度适中的淋浴打湿你的身体，接着你睁开眼——丹尼尔总是很享受这个过程——就将看到——

莲蓬头下惊慌失措地用毛巾遮住自己下半身的汤姆？ 

丹尼尔怀疑自己对这一切有过预感，否则解释不了自己为何留着内裤不脱。他们俩显然都受到不小的惊吓，但一张嘴就极不英国式地发问，汤姆问丹尼尔的腰怎么可以这样细，丹尼尔则问汤姆的身材怎么可以这样消瘦。

说完发现自己越礼太过，又摒弃之前的记忆异口同声道：“你为什么在这里？”

仿佛是对方的预谋。

汤姆眨眨眼，无辜极了：“我一直是按登记的时间来，从没遇到过这种，”他古怪地发笑，“这种情况。”

丹尼尔大脑完全被尴尬麻木，双手不知该捂眼还是腿间还是锁骨下方的字，从脸红到脖子，“对不起，拉文克劳临时有一场魁地奇训练，外面又下雨，所以……”他欲哭无泪，“可你为什么不把衣服放在隔间里呢？”

“放在隔间？”汤姆又笑又气鼓鼓的，“然后等你进来的时候赤身裸体立在这里？”

“不，这样我就知道你在里面，就不会进来呀！”

汤姆挑眉，“无解题，学校的设计有问题。”说罢他拾起魔杖，变出黑色的帘子将浴室分割成浴池和淋浴两个互不干扰的部分，“将就一下吧，反正是男生。”

“……谢谢。”丹尼尔作为闯入者，不好再说拒绝的话，拧开了浴池出水口的开关。

过了一会儿他听到帘子那边说：“我没想过你会有纹身。”

“啊。”他低头审视一遍右肩蜿蜒到左肩的刺青，“是家族纹身，席尔家都有，这是家训。”

“写的什么？我——冒犯问一句——我好像看到了‘shafiq’这个词？”

“用葡萄牙语写的，‘已知是未知的基础’。席尔很久以前从葡萄牙迁移过来，‘shafiq’在葡语里是‘基础’。”丹尼尔掬起一捧水问：“你是看了那本《纯血指南》吧？”

“你真聪明。”帘子那边关了喷头，有涂抹沐浴液的声音。

丹尼尔的脸覆上薄薄一层红，“我家人偏喜欢在这些事上做文章。又要让所有巫师注意到我们是多么与众不同，又要装出一副预言世家隐世离居的样子。”

“谨慎点也没错。”他倒是帮他们说话。

丹尼尔皱一下眉，由这话题想起了谁。“汤姆，我很像女孩子吗？”

“谁这样说你？我觉得你只有一处像女孩。”

“真的有？”

“没关系的，这得怪你父母。”

“你说，你说，到底哪里像？”

“名字。你忘了？‘丹尼尔’这个名字代表了拉文克劳找球手。”

帘子两边陷入短暂沉默，然后都响起笑声。

拉文克劳那个当新一代找球手的低年级小姑娘，也叫丹尼尔（Dennie）。

***

丹尼尔洗完澡返回休息室，进到漂浮在空中的玻璃房间里，于木桌上摊开七十八张塔罗牌。手指在牌面上画着圈将它们混合，他脑子里想，汤姆·里德尔一定自己见过最狡猾的人，早先那样的情境下也保持着完美的朋友态度，然后在他的警惕性彻底麻痹时又听得一句：“正经的人那么多，怎么不见你喜欢？” 

他摇摇头集中精神。先从倒放的牌叠中间抽出一垛，放在牌叠最上方，重复几次。把牌以圆圈形式摊开，默念问题，按逆时针顺序洗牌，再慢慢聚拢成一叠，横向摆好。切牌成三叠，再使之恢复为一叠，将牌顺时针转九十度变为直向。选取的牌依次被他摆成凯尔特十字牌阵，随后一张张翻开，之前这个问题抽到过好几次逆向的命运之轮，不知道这回如何。

手中的牌吓得丹尼尔站起来。他来不及等玻璃房间降回地面就跳了出去，桌上塔罗牌自动恢复成整齐的一沓收进盒子。

“克莉斯多！”他朝女生宿舍的通道大声喊，“带上你的魔杖！”

远远传来一句应答，接着克莉斯多身穿睡衣，披散头发，急急忙忙跑过来，“怎么了？”平时他不这么叫她。

丹尼尔脱掉自己的外套披到克莉斯多身上，握起她手腕往外走，“现在我们要去教学区，有一个人，一个女生……快要或者已经死了。”

她差点惊叫出声，“我们不用去通知老师吗？”

“不行，我算过时间，”他的手在轻轻抖，人快速地走着，额前的发被风掀起来，“而且不用通知他们，待会儿那么大动静他们肯定会赶到。”

“那、那你看到她在哪儿了没？”她小跑几乎跟不上他。

“不知道具体位置，但是个隐私性强的公共场所，潮湿，所以我认为是在女生盥洗室。”

“可每层楼东西两侧都有盥洗室啊！”

“对，我们待会儿各搜一边，从八楼开始往下走。小草，你现在穿的外套左口袋里有一小瓶幸运药水，拿到了吗？”那是魔药课奖品，其实得奖的人是汤姆，而后者辩白自己想要的话随时都能配，不由分说地塞给了丹尼尔。

“拿到了。”她喘着气，“然后呢？”

“全部喝掉。”

“好……什么？那你怎么办？” 

他们已经进入教学区。他额上渗出细密的汗珠，“这很危险，我到时候照顾不了你，你喝了之后先找到她的可能性更大，相应的也会比我更危险。”

“那怎么可以！万一——”

“没时间了，”他停下，一个转身扣住克莉斯多肩膀，严厉道：“喝光它，就在我面前喝！立刻！”

她就要哭出来，将药水一口灌进嘴里，呛得连连咳嗽。

丹尼尔拍拍她的背，换成最温和的语气却遮掩不下满腔紧张：“你每到一层楼都先把灯亮起来，一旦看到会动的影子，不论是谁或者是什么东西都先给他一个石化咒——已经过了宵禁，所有在外面的人都很可疑——没有脚的生物不许看它的眼睛。如果发现情况就喊我的名字，救不了的人我不准你救，记清楚了？”

克莉斯多颤巍巍点头。他在她脸颊上亲了一下，“乖女孩，不害怕。”他放开她，快步跑向另一侧的盥洗室。

丹尼尔顾不得避嫌，用魔咒挥开一扇扇门，这层没有就转战下一层。中途由于双腿打颤跌倒一次，内心苦中作乐地调侃他们只是两个拉文克劳，为什么命运女神不去找格兰芬多学生完成这种艰巨任务。教授们已经渐渐向这边聚拢。

终于在他检查完二楼时，克莉斯多高声喊他：“丹！”

他赶到她那儿，克莉斯多临近崩溃瘫坐在地，一脸泪水。

“是桃金娘，”她说，“泡在水里，尸体都冷透了。”


	7. Chapter 7

接下来的事情丹尼尔不愿回忆，他理解当时每个人都面临极大压力，特别是不得不为这一系列事故负责的阿芒多·迪佩特校长，丹尼尔能够原谅他们，但不代表他不再对校长及其余推波助澜者的反应感到愤怒。

这愤怒不仅来自于他自己受了折辱，更来自于这件事关系到克莉斯多。

我记录他的故事时，他告诉我最近一段时间他常在思考那瓶幸运药水意味着什么，丹尼尔抬眸盯着我道：“药水帮你实现想要达成的愿望，也就是说，假使克莉斯多当时真的害怕到不敢面对一个女学生遭遇杀害的事实，真的不敢独自与谋害女生的人交锋，那么她完全可以避开桃金娘。她想找到桃金娘，她想要救她，她不在乎自己即将应对的危险。克莉斯多没能撞上始作俑者，不过是因为幸运药水也知道，无论如何她都不能在那场决斗中胜出。”

丹尼尔最初做出那个让克莉斯多喝下幸运药水的决定时没有考虑这么多，说实在的，丹尼尔承认自己没什么所谓的英雄主义情结，他不在意是谁找到桃金娘，也没有那样迫切地要去解救她，他跑出休息室救人只是出于最基本的道德意识。然而克莉斯多是第一位的，克莉斯多不能受到伤害，克莉斯多必须在他眼皮子底下喝干净最后一滴药水。

他摇摇头，十分疲惫地说：“我没法想象自己当初无意中把她置于一个怎样危险的境地里，我现在甚至很惊讶自己喊上她一起去了教学区。可就是这样，迪佩特先生竟怀疑我利用克莉斯多为自己洗脱嫌疑。”

丹尼尔在我的请求下答应做些简略描述，克莉斯多给我的信里对此事也只表达了强烈的失望和愤慨，没有阐述细节，因此我只能简单讲讲那天深夜的情况。

狭小的女盥洗室里挤满了人，桃金娘的身体被魔法抬出水，漂浮在空中，教授们忙着查看现场，尽管作用不大，显然哗哗的水流冲走了现场所有线索和痕迹。

丹尼尔在角落里抱着克莉斯多，一遍遍抚摸她头顶。她一边搂着丹尼尔的脖子寻找安慰，一边又总想回头看看桃金娘；他不让她看。

迪佩特校长显得比平时苍老了很多，充满不知所措的神经质，第一个打破了这沉重的死寂，却是张口问道：“席尔先生，你头发怎么是湿的？”

丹尼尔放开克莉斯多，悄悄捏了下她的肩示意不要紧张，回答说自己才洗完澡不久。

“那么，有谁和你一起，或者能够证明你确实去洗澡了吗？”

教授们纷纷望过来，对迪佩特的话吃惊极了。

“里德尔先生和我一起，他可以作证。”

“你们洗澡时一直在一起吗？”

丹尼尔察觉到了对方即将引出的问题，颇不可思议地眯起眼睛，“他比我先出去。”

“你洗完澡，去干什么了？”

克莉斯多抢白道：“当然是回休息室！你在怀疑丹尼尔？别开玩笑了！”

“我没有问你，格林格拉斯小姐。”迪佩特牢牢盯住丹尼尔，“席尔先生，或者我们换一个问法，你是怎么知道这里有人遇害了？”

“我预见了。”

“预见？”他转向占卜教授，“预言这东西可靠吗？”

见占卜教授生气，迪佩特补充：“我的意思是，能够做出如此精确的预言吗？”

“虽然很难，或可以说是闻所未闻，但席尔先生是我见过最有占卜天赋的学生，如果是他做出这个预言，我将非常骄傲。”

他又问：“席尔先生，你用什么进行占卜？”

“塔罗牌，先生。”丹尼尔不卑不亢，但他实际最厌烦向别人解释自己的预言。预言的直接领会性还是次要，首要的是，预言这个在大多数人眼中的至宝，于真正的预言家却是悲剧的索引。这是丹尼尔·席尔人生唯一一次有人明目张胆来质疑这场悲剧。

“哪一张牌让你觉得这里发生了意外？”

“死神，先生。”

“噢，”迪佩特露出紧张兮兮的笑容，“可我记得‘死神’这张牌绝大多时候并不用来这样解读。”

“显然您在学生时代听课非常认真，教授，”丹尼尔垂眸掩去一丝怒气，“但恕我直言，您肯定已经发现了自己在这方面并不具有真正的天赋。‘绝大多时候’不代表‘永远’。” 

“那你又是怎么看出来的？”

“我不是在看，先生，我和它们交谈。”

“就凭一张‘死神’，你判断出这么多信息？”

“当然不止，那时我身边的一切——每张牌、每块水晶、每颗星辰、每道光，都在向我传递信息。”

“请详细描述，席尔先生。”

“丹尼尔的方式根本轮不到我们去理解！”克莉斯多再次不满地反驳，“小草！”丹尼尔拦住她，说什么也不想她搅和进来，只能回道：“那只是一种感觉，我无法准确描述。”

迪佩特似乎认为丹尼尔在这个话题已经处于下风，没有继续纠缠，转而问起克莉斯多先一步找到桃金娘尸首的原因。

“既然你是先知，为何格林格拉斯小姐先赶到事发地点？说起来，你既然急忙要来救人，又为何带着她出现在这儿？”

“我认为应该尽自己最大的努力去营救我的同学，但我一个人能力不够，所以喊了格林格拉斯小姐——她是被我从女生寝室找来的，这一点拉文克劳所有在校女生都可以作证。至于为什么她比我更先找到，因为我无法得知具体地点，所以和她各分了一个方向去寻找，分开之前我给她喝了幸运药水。”

而幸运药水产生悖论。

为什么给她喝？我想保护她。她喝下之后更有可能获得这份荣誉，也就是更可能找到正确地点，你不知道？我知道，所以我没有留一滴给自己，我只是想保护她。你这样保护了她，但很大程度上会让她在受害者被杀害之后才抵达现场，你是否清楚这一点？我清楚。难道你猜测到她已经死了，你怎么知道她死了？我并不知道。我记得你说自己是特意来救这个女生的，还是你实际不想救？

是！我不想救！

丹尼尔差点一时冲动想要这样回答，但他最尊敬的教授邓布利多在迪佩特校长问完的下一个瞬间喊出了他的名字，邓布利多先生清亮的蓝色眼睛与他对视，沉声提醒他：“作为霍格沃茨的学生，你有责任冷静认真地回答校长向你提出的问题。”

丹尼尔闭了闭眼平息怒气，说：“我想去睡了。”

“什么？”

“我想去睡了，今晚我会写信给我家人，明天有另一个姓席尔的人来跟您对话，先生。”

校长阴沉着脸，没有证据无法扣押，只得先同意丹尼尔的要求，但他请时任拉文克劳院长的曼昆教授给丹尼尔单独准备一间卧房休息，“我不确定他是否适合跟别的学生一同就寝。”

克莉斯多闻言立即抓住丹尼尔，“我和他——！”

丹尼尔瞪她，她毫不示弱地瞪回去，转头对迪佩特说道：“我和丹尼尔一起。我建议不要轻信他的一面之词，毕竟他习惯护着我是人人都知道的事。之前在盥洗室我有充足的时间动手，我的嫌疑也很难洗脱不是吗？”

丹尼尔为我复述这段话时，说着说着便笑起来，“她真的很勇敢，我早该意识到，她是我见过最勇敢的人之一。噢，我九岁那会儿在她家旁边的赫尔韦林山上看见悬崖另一边有朵特别漂亮的花，我们两个都够不着，我离开的时候多看两眼，被她发现了。你猜猜？第二天一早她摘了那朵花来找我，高兴得把花枝都捻折了。那是她人生第一次使用魔法。”

他说完合上眼，唇间溢出一声微不可闻的叹息，无力地呢喃“维欧拉”，那语气像他即将向我求救。我放下手头记录的纸笔，到对面沙发前抱住他。

*** 

第二日天空刚有阳光的痕迹，丹尼尔就被传唤到校长办公室。随着石像旋转上升，他看见戴金丝眼镜的男人时，还是有几分意外，他本以为文森特忙于公务，无暇处理这些。

文森特面上似乎很轻松，但丹尼尔觉得事情恐怕很难按自己的意愿发展。男人走过来和丹尼尔贴面吻，后者顾及有外人在场不能动作太大推开他，想咬咬牙忍过这一次，脑子里却在文森特凑近时忽然蹦出图书馆里汤姆小心地亲他脸颊的画面。他过敏般的偏头躲开，文森特的动作稍有停滞，抬手扶住丹尼尔的后脑，将嘴唇强硬地印在丹尼尔皮肤上。

丹尼尔受了这一下，移开目光再不看他。

迪佩特也许是太过心烦意乱，也许只当兄弟二人关系好，并没在意他们奇怪的互动。

之后文森特代校长问了丹尼尔几个问题。丹尼尔告诉我那是他人生头一回知道，原来在大家眼里，危难情况下的善举是“令人难以置信的行为”。

丹尼尔答完了便出去，在楼下等候，这往后大约二十分钟一直由文森特与校长交谈，他们具体的谈话内容丹尼尔无从得知，但也无非是些以家族权势进行的施压。若非情急，丹尼尔从来不喜欢让席尔家人出面解决问题。我说过，这时正是巫师世家作为一种世俗强权的黄金时代，许多国家的政府机关都由某个姓氏一手操控。然而不少这类家族的后代都不认可这种高人一等的权力，丹尼尔·席尔只是其中之一。

待文森特下楼来找，丹尼尔退离一步，不看他，询问结果如何。

“你的学习生活可以一切照常，除了单独就寝——一小段时间的隔离审查。”

丹尼尔微点了点头。

“还有一件事，”他摘下眼镜擦了擦，“本季魁地奇比赛你不能继续参加了。”

“……可否麻烦你重复一遍？”

“丹尼尔，别生气。这是最好的结果了，大家需要一个交代，特别是这样的敏感时期——”

“拿我做交代！”

“丹。”

丹尼尔重重地揉太阳穴。

“你知道现在欧洲局势非常紧张，英国有一点风吹草动都将引起轩然大波。你的校长变得神经衰弱，在他任期间霍格沃茨出现了有史以来最重大的事故。至少你不用被魔法部传进威森加摩公审法庭，禁赛只是一点小妥协。”

“为什么不去威森加摩？除了缺少不在场证明，我看不出他们有任何证据用来判我有罪。况且，我要制裁什么让我痛恨至此的人，有必要这么麻烦吗？我躺在席尔家的床上随手下几个诅咒，这里谁逃得了？”

他语速极快，身体爆发出通常只在尚未学习怎样控制魔法的儿童身上显现的魔法场，像团火一样把身边的光打乱，让景物变得模糊不清。文森特为此皱起眉头，道：“司法正义在现在没有丝毫意义。无论凶手是谁，我相信他极有可能正需要一个被人替罪的机会，如果你被提去威森加摩，那么霍格沃茨里的攻击事件一定会停止，这样无论法庭最后是否判定你有罪，你从此没有清白。”

“你以为现在我就有清白？”

文森特定定看了丹尼尔两秒，轻声道：“席尔绝不走进威森加摩。”

丹尼尔没从对方的反应里想到太多，仍少年意气冲天地不耐道：“这究竟是什么愚昧年代流传下来的说法？等我接管席尔家，这些莫名其妙的规矩通通得废除。”

他哥哥笑了笑，答：“好。”

这下丹尼尔才陡然意识到当年伯父死因存疑，文森特要求上诉威森加摩时，得到的也是一句相同的回复：“席尔绝不走进威森加摩。”

风掠过青草地吹起层层绿浪，他心里被各种情绪轮番击中，最后瞟了眼文森特，只觉无可奈何。“我知道了，”他咬着唇，将安慰的话收进嘴，“谢谢你。”


	8. Chapter 8

消息向来比猫头鹰长了更强健的翅膀。丹尼尔回城堡的路上一如往日接收到许多眼神，不过这次带着更激烈的情绪，增添了质疑或同情或恐惧，而他的反应也一如既往，将它们全部略过。

丹尼尔只担心要怎么跟克莉斯多解释禁赛的问题，后者脾气跳脱人尽皆知，唯独与丹尼尔·席尔这名字挂上勾的事情，能忽然把她不知道几辈之前祖上带来的俄国血统给激发出来。他一边这样思索，一边又隐约觉得忘掉了什么，却在中途先给汤姆截住了。丹尼尔望着这张脸，想起那隐秘的迫切是打算跟对方解释自己其实清白无辜。

汤姆火急火燎地把他拉到空教室里，对于他的解释似乎相当懊恼，“什么时候了你还在操心这个？学校里都传开了，”汤姆看起来心情不妙，“你到底怎么把自己卷进去的？”

他耸耸肩，已经释怀不少，对比之前以为的决赛取消，现在的情况好像也没有过分严峻。“少皱点眉，汤米。我们得习惯命运喜欢给人惊喜。”

目前为止“汤米”这个称呼还能使汤姆陷入犹疑，对方的迷糊可爱让丹尼尔心中愉快顿时又增几分——挨过无厘头的误解和不可否认的确外貌出众的表哥，他终于又能正常审美了。

“他们打算怎么办？”汤姆没注意到这些，他正被一种不合常理的焦虑掌控，“别告诉我学校要开除你。”

“没那么严重，不过依目前的形势，霍格沃茨何去何从还很难说。”

汤姆瞧着他，依旧急切，“说真的，我完全看不出来这和你有什么关系。全校也没几个人相信罪魁祸首是你。我还以为他们以示尊重至少要怀疑一下我是斯莱特林的传人呢？”

丹尼尔笑，“那他们显然不如你想的那么尊重你。”

汤姆脸色和缓些许，问他：“所以，校长对你采取了什么措施？”

“别紧张，他只是要求我单独就寝，顺便禁了我的赛。”

“禁赛？他疯了？” 汤姆睁大眼睛，像是总算调动起了对外界的感知程序，“这跟剥夺拉文克劳队的参赛资格有什么区别？”

“胡说什么呢，汤米。”

“难道不是？”

“当然不是，拉文克劳又不只我一个找球手。”

汤姆突然靠过来，手背贴紧丹尼尔额头。

丹尼尔懵懵发问：“你这是干什么？”

“看你有没有发烧。”

“‘发烧’是什么？皮肤病吗？”

“不，是体温升高，很可能让人神志不清的热症。”

丹尼尔把他的手拽下来，“你才神志不清！劳烦你知会各位校友一句，拉文克劳没有丹尼尔·席尔，还有丹妮尔·布莱克，千万别放松警惕，否则我们会赢得很挫败。”

“布莱克？”汤姆听他很有些自负地说话，嘴角上扬，“她是布莱克家的？”

“不是，她是个麻瓜家庭出生的小姑娘。” 见汤姆表情流露淡淡的微妙，丹尼尔并不恼，“我就知道你在斯莱特林也会受这种影响，不过你等着看好了，她可是我亲自挑的找球手。”

“我没这个意思，我只是在想，你愿意花这么多时间在一个小姑娘身上——我没说错吧，剩下这半个月你打算手把手教她，对不对？”他低下脑袋，魔杖在指间打转，“真难说我能见到你几分钟……”

丹尼尔听出了话中期盼，认认真真感受了一番不久前闯入他认知的新情感，他仰脖子，确定天花板上没有垂下槲寄生，这才慢慢说：“如果你愿意来看我们训练……也不是不可以。”

汤姆立刻昂头，洋溢起真诚的快乐，阳光倾倒在他身上，使他像天主的礼物般闪闪发亮。这下刺眼的美丽不在丹尼尔意料之外，或不如直接说，丹尼尔做出之前那个能让自己连着两天只要一想到就忍不住摇头的决定，正是为迎接这一瞬间。

当时还只被众人当作小女孩的丹妮尔，听闻队长有事找她时受宠若惊，一度怀疑自己的名字是否进入了魁地奇球队的淘汰名单，丹尼尔告知她能被自己和克莉斯多二对一教导时，她长吁一口气，随即高兴得手舞足蹈。

他是和汤姆一同来找她，甚至还没来得及去通知克莉斯多。丹妮尔后来告诉我，那时的他们两人之间隔着很礼貌的间隙，间隙中的空气却有奇妙氛围，让你感觉倘若深呼吸便会被巧克力的香气醉倒。她仔细观察又观察，断定只是自己的错觉。

“失败一次没关系，”丹尼尔说明来意后想了想，补充道：“失败多少次都没关系。我像你这么大的时候——”

“怎么样？”丹妮尔睁圆了双眼看向他，那双眼睛是初夏时节苍翠欲滴的绿，从中透露出宗教特有的洁净纯真，“也漏过球，是不是？”

“没有。”丹尼尔态度斩钉截铁。

汤姆笑了，小姑娘瘪起嘴。

“我是想告诉你，胜负不是最重要的，也不能决定你的未来。只要你刻苦练习，今年夏天的荣耀属于拉文克劳，更属于你。”丹尼尔注意到她落在银箭上挪不开的倾羡视线，诚实说道：“别老盯着我扫帚了，把它跟你的互换一下，你照样比我慢。”

小姑娘快哭了。汤姆掩嘴大笑，抬手打破两人之间特意保留的距离，用力捏在丹尼尔肩上。丹尼尔被那力道推得摇晃一下，与记忆中儿时他兄长有次同他偷偷跑出去，跟一群麻瓜孩子在后巷一起游戏时，搂着他捧腹的景象重合。他后知后觉地想起人们对真相总是做不好万全准备。

***

克莉斯多本来对学校给丹尼尔施加的压力相当不满，但当日在午餐桌上听了丹尼尔的后续计划仍迅速重振精神，兴致勃勃地投入与丹妮尔的训练中。  
强化训练的休息时间，丹妮尔叉着腰扭了扭，活动腕关节，绿眼睛一眨不眨地望着赛场另一端比自己高三个年级的学长。又一次地，他们站得不太近，却有莫可名状的亲密。在丹尼尔慷慨地把他的银箭递给汤姆时，小丫头忍不住扁嘴。

克莉斯多正抛着鬼飞球玩，看她这副模样，笑着问她怎么了。

“你看丹尼尔，那扫帚他宝贝得摸都不让我摸——”

“你半小时前才摸过呢！”

“哎呀，”丹妮尔跺跺脚，“这是夸张而已，我求了他快两天，他都不让我用银箭练一练——”

“那不是为了你好嘛，正式比赛时——”

“克莉斯多！”丹妮尔还没见过如此急着护短的人，“你听我说我重点！重点是——他就这么随便地把扫帚给里德尔学长了？那位有多少年没碰过飞天扫帚了呀！不怕他弄坏了？”

克莉斯多哈哈一笑，“他们关系好着呢。”

“是吗？以前他们可从不走在一起。”

“噢，他们这个学期才好上的。”

丹妮尔惊讶瞪眼，“好上？”

“啊不，我只是开玩笑，你别当真，丹尼尔会生气的。”

“呼，”丹妮尔吐出一口气，“我就说呢，哪里会有人天天和克莉斯多这样美丽的人儿待在一起却不爱上她。”

克莉斯多看往赛场那边的眼睛转回来，“你也以为我们是情侣吗？真的弄错了。再说，丹尼尔才不是这么肤浅的人。”

“就算不是情侣，你们心里最深的地方肯定也互相喜欢。啊，”小丹妮尔捧着小脸，“我最喜欢的你们两个呀，在一起就最好了。”

克莉斯多只是笑一声，没再回答。她听过数不清的人声称坚信她和丹尼尔天生一对并且必将天长地久，于是她也十分清楚大家都不过将自己对于真爱的幻想投影在他们身上。尽管她不可能就此承认，但也不执着于戳破别人的美梦。

另一头丹尼尔忙里偷闲跑去教汤姆飞行，他以为对方在骑扫帚这方面肯定不在行，可是不，汤姆飞得好极了，在空中做了个高难度转弯后平稳地飞回他所站的地方。汤姆跳下扫帚，破天荒地没有第一时间找丹尼尔讲话，而是颇为震惊地抚摸着银剑的长柄，赞叹道：“它简直像你一样温柔。”

如果汤姆此刻用了某种缱绻而依恋的语气，丹尼尔的脸会蓦地绯红起来，然后顺理成章地一点点将这些遥远的记忆淡忘；但他却像在使用一个广为大众接受的比喻似的，拿描述“长发如夜色一样漆黑”、“皮肤如落雪一样洁白”的声音在说“像你一样温柔”。——说到黑我便想起夜晚，说到白我便想起雪花，这让丹尼尔指尖都发抖——说到温柔我便想起你了。

丹尼尔将这个简单的句子带给他的悸动向我描述得天花乱坠，一如先前每一次他在我面前为自己“曾经”多么钟情于汤姆找尽借口。

“你是这时候爱上他吗？”或许是听到过太多次丹尼尔的否定回答，我越发对此感兴趣。“还早呢。”他自嘲着开玩笑：“但如果他指着天上哪颗星星说想要，我恐怕也真愿意买给他。”

丹尼尔以沉默应对那句疯狂的“温柔”，后来他为此懊悔，他对我说应该一听这话就告诉汤姆，他非但不符合对方眼中“温柔”的标准，还十分固执，固执得叫汤姆未来某天会咬牙恨他。我不得不为你们揭穿丹尼尔，以防各位看不出这是句自欺欺人的谎言——对于未来的预知，无数次的温习，如同穷人了解自己唯一一件华服上的每根金线，也从未阻止他靠近汤姆·里德尔。

***

入了夜，压抑氛围重回忙于魁地奇训练的人们身边，汤姆伏在丹尼尔一楼临时住所的窗台上，屋里的光把汤姆照得惨白。事实上这天中午丹尼尔借出银箭供汤姆消遣，某种程度来讲就是为他最近的健康状况担忧，哪怕汤姆从来消瘦，这几日的憔悴是往常不曾见过的。

“太晚了！怎么还跑出来？”丹尼尔将窗子推上去，探出头，影子遮住迎面照射着汤姆的光线，对方的面庞陷入暗处，只留眼中两撮火苗。

“桃金娘的幽灵回来了。”

丹尼尔眨眨眼反应了几秒，“真的？”他喜形于色，抓住汤姆的胳膊，“她说没说是谁？”

汤姆慢慢摇头道：“不仅说不出具体名字，还说她只知道当晚有个高个子男生在场——这是对你非常不利的证词。”

丹尼尔闻言失落地松开手，见汤姆还盯着自己，他低声道：“你快回去，注意安全。”

汤姆又摇了摇头，“丹，你就要恢复自由了，我保证。”

“汤米……你脸色很差。”

“还记不记得第一次乘那些小船，过那些桥洞和岸边的路灯来到这里是什么感觉？我早该——没关系。你会没事，霍格沃茨也会没事，你相信我。”他往后踱几步，“请相信我。”没等丹尼尔理清头绪回答，他已经跑走了。

*** 

第二天曼昆教授通知丹尼尔，学校取消了对他禁赛处理。

教授几个月来愁容初展，轻松说道：“昨晚里德尔先生举报了格兰芬多的鲁伯·海格，证据确凿。迪佩特校长向你传达他的歉意。”


	9. Chapter 9

常跑进黑森林跟巨怪摔跤的海格，的确是汤姆转移众人视线的最优人选，但这个决定实际上充满了报复意味。早在桃金娘死的那天晚上，汤姆便震怒于破坏他计划、无意之中拯救了其他“泥巴种”的人，居然是个格兰芬多——总是格兰芬多。

我猜帮助丹尼尔脱离困境在他的计划里没占多少分量。如果他对丹尼尔的处境置之不理，学校无法证明丹尼尔有罪，丹尼尔也无法自证无罪，席尔家必定采取其它手段以保证自家继承人的清誉。但这样，事情就变成一桩无头冤案，魔法部便极可能介入，导致霍格沃茨闭校，大概这才是汤姆真正在意的原因。

这座城堡湖水中破碎的星星，书本中的知识火焰，以及古老强悍的魔法力量，让它成为唯一一处汤姆·里德尔愿意视之为故土的王国。他在这里第一次受到应得的褒奖，第一次成为众人围拱的焦点，第一次招募了自己的幕僚。哪有什么能使他放下霍格沃茨。

由于不管海格对于桃金娘的死是否真的有直接责任，他私自将巨蜘蛛带进学校都严重违反了校规，校委会立即予以他开除处理。他虽极力争辩自己并非当夜伤害桃金娘的凶手，但没多少人在意这个。海格走后，学校里再也没发生攻击事件。魔法部出面调停也让桃金娘在女盥洗室的恶作剧行为暂时消停下来——她头一日回到学校时，许多学生跑去安慰她，可她却毫不领情，冷冰冰地穿过大家的身体，还动辄使二楼大发水灾。久而久之，人们不愿再去那里。

格兰芬多认为海格让学院蒙羞，桃金娘一贯的古怪个性也叫他们难以招架，便与赫奇帕奇学生一起，挤在植物温室和校医务室里帮忙，急着把成熟的曼德拉草配成药，使被石化的同学们恢复健康。斯莱特林们幸灾乐祸的同时，又假惺惺地惋惜本院的密室仍旧没被找到——他们可不会承认“海格是斯莱特林的传人”这种可笑的言论。不过好在，这次立下大功劳的汤姆·里德尔，是他们学院的代表人物。

最乐得自在的大概是拉文克劳，他们不仅拥有丹尼尔和克莉斯多（她觉得自己还是不要去慰问桃金娘，毕竟她见过对方的尸体，那样显得不够尊敬），目前还在即将举行的魁地奇决赛中处于总分排名第一的位置。于是他们安心地，帮忙的帮忙，做研究的做研究。

丹尼尔的禁赛令被取消了，这简直是提前将冠军杯收入囊中，可他的决定却让所有人大跌眼镜。

“我说了今年参加决赛的人是你，”丹尼尔对缺勤的丹妮尔严肃道，“除非你中途被游走球砸中再也没爬起来。”

丹妮尔哭丧着脸，缩在椅子里，“可谁都知道你才是拉文克劳最优秀的找球手，上次我就没找到金色飞贼，这次他们肯定连给我加油都不情愿了。”

搞半天她还在为这件事懊恼，克莉斯多忍俊不禁，但不插话，放任丹尼尔自己解决。

他蹲下身来，僵僵地揉了一把小姑娘头顶的发，“你们净喜欢为难我，是吧？我最不懂怎么安慰人。只能跟你说，我早晚都要毕业，你们这些小朋友总得有谁替代我。”他停顿一下，继续说道：“也许你现在跟我比起来没有多大的优越感，这不是因为你不如我，而是你还没有为拉文克劳赢过一场球赛。那么跟你自己的同龄人比一比呢，丹妮尔，你有没有发现自己在俯视他们？在这方面，你是我见过最有天赋的孩子，拜托，想想训练里你那些卓越的假动作。”

小姑娘抬起脑袋，绿眼睛里像是有水在发光。

“你只是有些怯场罢了，如果你回忆一下自己第一次上场的表现，就会发现你当时根本扫帚都骑不好，路线歪歪扭扭的，你感觉孤立无援，但现在不一样了，现在你是我亲自教出来的小徒弟。”丹尼尔食指敲了敲她的膝盖，“决赛的时候小草会在场上陪伴你，而我会一直在观众席上看着你，就当观众只有我一个，怎么样？我保证，拉文克劳一定都会为你骄傲。”

丹妮尔眨眨眼，泪珠儿掉下来。

丹尼尔惊慌地望克莉斯多。克莉斯多走近牵住他站起，“她很好，别紧张。”然后她踮起脚，在他耳边小声说：“汤姆把你变得真神奇。”

***

这天晚上汤姆被谜语难在拉文克劳的休息室门前。丹妮尔从楼梯处上来，看见刚走至门口的汤姆，于是又躲了回去，她内向害羞，不敢上去跟他这样的人物打招呼。

门环清脆悦耳的声音问道：“什么东西使坚硬的心变柔软，使胆怯的人变勇敢，使穷人坐拥财富，使泪和欢笑频繁转换？” 

看得出汤姆正努力地用普通人习惯的思维答题，他想了想道：“梦想。”

“好像有些类似，但不对哦。”

汤姆又一连猜了几个，陪伴、友谊、善心，似乎都说得过去，门环却都不认为那些是谜底。丹妮尔等不了了，鼓起勇气迎上去，他看见她，十分谦恭地托她把丹尼尔喊出来，要告知丹尼尔关于下一次大型集体活动的安排。

丹妮尔羞涩而愉快地应下，正准备回答刚才的问题，门环改口说拉文克劳本院的学生应该回答一个更复杂的谜语才好进去。那门说着更改了谜题，她很快答完后请他在这里稍等片刻，钻进了门洞。

不一会儿丹尼尔过来，比前几天显然更高兴的脸从门后转现，“突然睡前看到的不是你，我还有些不适应呢，你就来了。说说，什么大型活动？”

“魁地奇决赛。”汤姆微微笑道：“我巡夜刚好路过，麦卡勒斯教授让我转达，说想请你做解说员。”

“可以的，你不用再麻烦跑一趟了，我明天自己去找麦卡勒斯教授。”

“这么说……你真的不打算作为找球手参加比赛了？”

丹尼尔不好意思地抓抓头发，“想偷懒吧，最近好累。”

汤姆的笑容使他黑珍珠似的眼睛藏在月牙形流线后边。

“说到大型活动我想起来一件事，”丹尼尔道：“周三去霍格莫德，你有约吗？”五年级的学生本不该还对这项活动有太多期待，可在这一届在霍格沃茨“禁足”已久的倒霉学生中，竟有些盛况空前的意味。

汤姆很意外地看着丹尼尔，停顿几秒，说：“没有，没有约。但是……我没去过霍格莫德买东西。你知道，我没有闲钱。”

“我也很少去，不打算买东西，就是出去透透气，克莉斯多要和别的女生一起，怎么样？你跟我去吗，” 他又道：“以朋友的名义？”

“去，当然去，到时候城堡大厅见？”

“好。”丹尼尔指指门洞：“那我先进去了？” 

“好——哎，请等一等，你们学院的门环女士出了个谜语，”汤姆将那几个短句重复给丹尼尔听，“我没猜出来，谜底是什么？”

丹尼尔愣了，一下子以为对方打算诓骗他说句什么情话，又想起汤姆不是这样的性格，由是颇为无奈震惊地笑起来，“是个老问题呢，你真的不知道？”

汤姆诚恳地摇头。

“爱。”丹尼尔低声笑道：“汤姆，是爱。”


	10. Chapter 10

四月末的决赛，丹尼尔长久以来头一次站在解说席上，和全校教授一起观赛。他有些紧张地搓着口袋边缘，“麦卡勒斯教授，我真的不擅长活跃气氛。”

“噢，没关系没关系，”草药教授挥挥手，“你看他们，再活跃恐怕要直接跳下去了。”

他胡乱点几下头，试试声音状况就开始了。

“各位上午好，我们现在看到的是霍格沃茨本赛季魁地奇总决赛，拉文克劳对战赫奇帕奇，”他朝刚进场的克莉斯多和惊讶的丹妮尔点了点头，“这是两支不相上下的队伍，拉文克劳暂时在总分上以二十分的优势处于领先地位。对了，虽然我认为你们认得出我，但解说流程要我告诉大家，我是丹尼尔·席尔。”

观众席报以响亮的掌声，尤其是拉文克劳的蓝旗挥舞得格外起劲。

“这一次赫奇帕奇的阵容没有发生改变，依旧是楚奇·威廉姆斯先生——他在向大家致意——所带领的七名球员，大家都已经很熟悉了。拉文克劳队只有找球手的位置发生了变化，由丹妮尔·布莱克小姐代替了先前的找球手参加比赛，至于原因，我不太清楚，大概要去问那个球员本人，或者拉文克劳的队长也行……”学生们大声笑起来，丹尼尔暗暗松了口气，问：“你们有谁今天看到他了吗？”

“没有！”从压抑中解放出来的学生们，不分学院，都非常给面子，声音震耳欲聋。

丹尼尔的耳朵发疼，他轻咳了咳，严肃起来。“好了，鬼飞球被抛上天空，比赛正式开始，现在是赫奇帕奇的追球手托马斯率先掌握主动权……金色飞贼放出，意料之中地失去了踪影……游走球也被放出了，它好像追着托马斯，我们看看打算拦截他的克莉斯多会不会吸引游走球的注意。”

他说话语调平平，不像其他解说员那么抑扬顿挫，但很能抓住比赛重心，因此效果扣人心弦。

“啊，克莉斯多在队友麦克和尼古拉的帮助下抢到了鬼飞球，但是游走球对托马斯穷追不舍？另一颗游走球目前还不在视线范围之内……”

赫奇帕奇的两名击球手又快又准地将执着的游走球打离了航线，径直朝克莉斯多飞去了。

“……好的，现在，克莉斯多很漂亮地躲开，拉文克劳组成了鹰头进攻阵型……他们很喜欢这个队形，可以有效冲散对方……赫奇帕奇的守门员采用双‘8’形环飞进行防御，她速度很快，但我不认为那是个好的选择……”

果然，克莉斯多在一群人的掩护下进了球，而拉文克劳学院的观众席还没来得及尖叫，已经飞去门柱那边的麦克趁着守门员片刻的松懈反向又进一球！

“不可思议……我能说他们没有队长的时候似乎表现更好……裁判席确定该行为没有犯规，拉文克劳加二十分。”

丹妮尔差点从扫帚上跳起来，才开始五分钟不到呢！二十分！

“现在是赫奇帕奇队的阿曼达携球，所有人都承认她技术高超……金色飞贼现在还没什么动静，不过两枚游走球都出现了，同时追着拉文克劳的队员，有些难缠……嗯，有一个处理得很好，扰乱了对手的携球队形……”

但丹妮尔焦躁地甩手，球队主体距离前方掌握鬼飞球的阿曼达太远，赶不上。

“显然拉文克劳队没有抓住这次机会……看看他们的守门员表现怎么样，游走球缠上他了，赫奇帕奇的击球手干得很漂亮，他们的击球角度绝对值得每个学院学习……”

——破例让一个拉文克劳本队的学生做这样一场比赛的讲解员，麦卡勒斯女士当年当然算准了丹尼尔骨子里某种拒绝偏颇并且直言不讳的特质。

“阿曼达在门前传了球，把鬼飞球精准地交给了赫奇帕奇队的楚奇……拉文克劳守住了球门，”丹尼尔眨眨眼，转头问麦教授，“我没看错吗？拉文克劳队守住了球门？”

克莉斯多朝他比了比拳头，那意思再明显不过了，丹尼尔心想若不是怕扣分，对面的女孩子朝他比中指的可能性也不是没有。他还在要不要把她这个行为拎出来讲之间做取舍，变故却来得更快。

“拉文克劳的守门员被游走球击中了头部。”丹尼尔忍不住皱眉，“我不确定他是否还安好……能听见我说话吗，维克多？”

瘦瘦的男孩子迷茫地在空中转了几圈，比出一个“OK”的手势。

“他打算继续坚持。”

蓝旗下方的观众起立为他鼓掌。

“拉文克劳向维克多·加西亚先生致敬，但我得提醒他们，尽管拉文克劳队正领先，守门员的伤势使他们处于相当不利的劣势地位。

“赫奇帕奇的托马斯在中场位置从克莉斯多手里抢到了鬼飞球……丹妮尔动了，不知道她有没有发现金色飞贼，但原因更可能是她身后的游走球。

“托马斯传球给阿曼达，赫奇帕奇进球加十分，并且仍然处于控球状态……”

丹尼尔干脆地按下加分键，赫奇帕奇那边爆发一阵欢呼。

“麦克试图从楚奇那儿抢到球……赫奇帕奇的击球手对他发起了攻击，他躲开了，没有成功抢球……楚奇再次传球给阿曼达……

“维克多拦住了阿曼达的发球，但是……他在下坠，希望只是体力不支。校医接住了他。……现在校医表示维克多不能继续比赛，拉文克劳守门员位置空缺。”

比赛持续推进，拉文克劳不得不采用完全的进攻策略，体力消耗显然拖累了团队的速度与灵敏度，跟赫奇帕奇的差距眼看在你追我赶中一点点扩大。

“我认为拉文克劳的找球手已经发现到了金色飞贼，”丹尼尔先前没有焦躁，但此刻也不掩振奋，“她飞得很平稳很有目的性……没错，赫奇帕奇的找球手也追上去了。她现在处境不大好，强壮的对手与她互相压制——他们各有各的优势，后面紧跟着不留情面的游走球……”

拉文克劳的观众为她加油——他们不知从哪儿又弄了一套扩音设备，是自己发明的也说不定，“丹妮尔！丹妮尔！”

“看……拉文克劳真喜欢喊这个名字是不是？不好意思，就在刚才，赫奇帕奇队又打进一个球，现在分数二十比二十平……如果拉文克劳还打算赢下这场比赛，他们必须尽快赶在赫奇帕奇之前抓住飞贼。比赛进入找球手之间的较量。”

丹尼尔从这里便很少再说话，他找球手的职业病让他牢牢盯着那个金色的小光点。

丹妮尔握扫帚的手心全是汗，紧张反胃，脸色煞白。她早开始耳鸣，根本听不清别人在说什么。金色飞贼骤降，两个找球手一起随着它急速沉下去。她脑子里紧绷着最后一根弦，想到“那个人”在看着自己……她摇摇头试图摆脱风声的恫吓，问自己：丹妮尔，赌一把？

强忍下胃里翻江倒海的感觉，她做了决定。

赫奇帕奇的找球手只觉得旁边的女生一下子消失了，而他周围被一道不知名的光全面包围，外部世界目不可视。男生不得已减慢了速度，随即扫帚尾部遭遇凶狠的撞击，他失去了知觉。

“丹妮尔围绕对手做了螺旋式前进飞行，不仅迷惑了对手也迷惑了游走球。这是个勇敢的选择，但她在对手撞到地面后的一秒内也从扫帚上掉了下来……我暂时看不出来她是否抓住了金色飞贼。”

丹妮尔被接连的几个翻滚磨得四肢百骸发疼，她躺在草丛中望天，于全场憧憬的刺激静谧中缓慢举起右手，金色翅膀拍打着她的手指并在她胸腔创造海风呼啸的回声。

冠军属于拉文克劳。


	11. Chapter 11

丹尼尔从见证这一次夺冠中获得的兴奋远胜于他自己赢球，这个晚上他跟拉文克劳的学生一起狂欢到甚至忘记去巡夜。激进的快乐极大地损耗了他的体力，以至于他在众人的尖叫声中亲吻了一下克莉斯多的脸颊后，竟伏在她肩头睡着了，同寝室的学生将他扶上床，他也没有醒来。

但第二天一早丹尼尔却是在太阳透过窗帘缝，照上他眼睑之前就猛地坐起身来，手一挥将那帘子推开，伸出去戳戳窗边小月桂的柔嫩叶片，声音沙哑道：“早上好呀，托托（ToTo）。”

他洗漱完毕，踩着拖鞋去给月桂浇了水，它在亮晶晶的魔法气团中抖了抖叶子，晨光下满身靓丽。丹尼尔在月桂前发了会儿呆，转头时往胸前口袋里扔一枚金加隆，便跑向城堡大厅，他估计汤姆会比他早到，果不其然。

叽叽喳喳的人潮正往出口处涌动，丹尼尔目光找到汤姆时对方正靠在一根石柱上，低着头，手指在样貌奇怪而丑陋的戒指上打圈。他头发有些长了，不小心就耷拉在眼睛前——如果不是亲眼看到，谁也想象不到那是多么漂亮的眼睛。

女孩儿们经过他身边，说话变得尤其大声，笑和行动也都不由自主地放大。但他谁也不在意，像在思索，又像头脑放空。汤姆忽然抬起头，也看到了丹尼尔，隐藏万千秘密的眼里就大放异彩，他逆着人潮向他走来。

“好几次了，总是你在老远的地方盯着我，等我看见你再自己来找你，这算什么心思？”

丹尼尔笑了笑，“什么心思也不算。”

汤姆掏出魔杖在两人身上施了个忽略咒。他们走上霍格莫德主街，丹尼尔给他逐一介绍那些出名的店面，有些他也不太清楚，就借了克莉斯多的话来描述，她是个中行家。

“那是‘两把扫帚’，老板娘热心又漂亮，和学生、教授关系都很好，这里有全霍格莫德最美味的黄油啤酒。”他回忆着那味道，不遗余力地描述起来：“它  
刚到你口腔里的时候有点辛辣，啤酒的气泡在舌尖噼里啪啦地炸开，然后是甜的，有酒和黄油交杂在一起的香气……”

“噢，快别说了，”汤姆举手表示投降，“你适合去写美食评论，但你现在搞得我很馋。”

我可以请你喝一杯，丹尼尔差点想这么说，不过他适时地让自己闭了嘴。

他们谈论着刚比完的魁地奇，丹尼尔夸赞新晋的找球手小姑娘已然成为一颗冉冉升起的新星，以后势必越来越好。

“的确很棒。”汤姆附和，转而又评价道：“但倘若是你的话，在加西亚被游走球击中的两分钟之内，就会以很优美的姿势抓到金色飞贼——看你比赛就是这样叫人安心，所有任务到你手里都被完成得迅速又漂亮。”

“魁地奇并非一项需要优雅的运动，我只不过是为了以此克服家人对于我参加球队的阻力罢了。”

“如此说来，我每次去给拉文克劳队当观众，倒并不是为了看魁地奇。”

他们两人都没有为这句话发表评论，只是并排往巷子更深处走去，当迎面刮来微风时，丹尼尔把手在身侧展开，感受风穿指而过的力道。

汤姆笑道：“你嘴上说要偷懒、不肯去，结果还是心痒。怎么样？我可以陪你飞一程，只要你顾忌我还在你身后，我大概不会被你甩开太远。”

“在霍格莫德用飞来飞去咒拿学校里的扫帚可行不通，霍格沃茨有魔法结界。”

汤姆想了想，道：“两把扫帚。”

“对呀，我只有银箭这一把扫帚可用。”

汤姆摇摇头，“我是说那家买黄油啤酒的店，那里有两把飞天扫帚。快，”他伸出胳膊，“我带你去。”

丹尼尔说不出哪里不对劲，待一阵头晕目眩后身处嘈杂的酒吧，他才醒悟过来，抓着汤姆问：“你怎么知道得这么清楚？你还能移形换影到这儿来，你、你来过！其实这整条街你根本比我了解得清楚，是不是？”

“你看，丹尼尔，我当时只说没在霍格莫德村买过东西，又没说我从没来过这儿——”

“可我刚才——！”丹尼尔想起自己先前的滔滔不绝，顿时心虚，“我刚才说了那么多，你怎么也不告诉我。”

“那有什么关系，”他说着把丹尼尔身上的忽略咒给削去了，“我喜欢听你讲话。”

汤姆保留自己的咒语，他不能获得监护人的准入霍格莫德的签字；虽说哪怕看见他出现在这里，也很少有人会去状告校方，但汤姆不准备给教授任何糟糕印象。丹尼尔用唯一的那枚金加隆从美艳老板娘那儿租了仅有的两把扫帚。

这天他们玩得很疯，在霍格莫德的主干道呼啸着下了一场大雪，在校外森林的梢头放肆飞驰，在河流上空打闹掉进水里……他们的鞋先是踢翻了那间破破烂烂的猪头酒吧屋顶的瓦片，然后差点被张牙舞爪的树枝勾掉，最后灌满了水——明明一个烘干咒就能解决的事情，丹尼尔偏要赤脚在石滩上走路，汤姆能说什么反对的话呢？他只能老老实实在那样的期盼目光下选择投降。汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔、丹尼尔·路易斯·席尔，从未融入过任何其他同龄男生集体的两个男孩，生平第一次与同性结成平等伙伴关系的两个男孩，两个不认为自己孤独的孤独者。

在黄昏，丹尼尔灰头土脸、毫无形象可言地去还了扫帚，老板娘废了不少的功夫才确认他果真是先前借扫帚的学生。啤酒桶里只剩最后一杯的酒量，老板娘把它送给丹尼尔，后者向她多讨要了一支杯子，将酒液往另一只杯里倒进一半，在木桌上推向了汤姆。

“这总不算是我请客吧？别扭捏，汤姆。”他还是为先前的那通介绍感到不自在，吞吞吐吐地解释：“只是味道不一定有我形容的那么好，你期望值不要太高。”

后来的汤姆、后来的伏地魔，早就记不清黄油啤酒到底是什么味道，据可以掌握的口述和记忆来看，那是他此生唯一一次喝它——也许因为的确不如丹尼尔所形容的美味，也许是因为他那条舌头只对毒与魔药敏感，但又有可能是因为他太过目不转睛的注视着对面坐的男孩，以至于忘了用心品尝咕噜冒泡的啤酒。

丹尼尔，他脸上脏兮兮的，容易为人忽略的深棕色眼睛便醒目地显露出来，被太阳余晖打亮了一半，变成金色，彻底的单纯、剔透、湿漉漉。辛辣是你第一次接触这样炙热的纯洁，气泡是无名之火从心底升起的烟无法融化在血液里，甜蜜是一个迅速被遮掩的微笑，滑腻是你的幻想。丹尼尔·席尔当然可以随意去定义黄油啤酒的口味，只要他坐在对面，黄油啤酒就是他描述中的味道，黄油啤酒根本直接被他的滋味取缔。任何敢声称自己了解他的人，没有谁会反对这个观点。

***

之后到学期末的一个多月里，五年级学生被狠狠压榨精力准备O.W.L.考试，当然更别说要参加N.E.W.T.的准毕业生。黑魔法防御术是最后一场考的，丹尼尔考完之后自我感觉良好，克莉斯多也一样。他慢着步子被克莉斯多揽着往外走，行至门口时她扯扯他的袖子：“哎，”克莉斯多踮脚越过丹尼尔的肩膀看过去，“是汤姆！最右边那队的下一个是汤姆！”

于是他一面垂着视线，一面又偷偷以眼角余光观察，看完了汤姆考黑魔法防御术的全过程。他目睹因力量磅礴而更显色彩绚丽的魔咒从汤姆的杖尖喷出，迅速击中对面黑魔法的要害处，仿佛另一个自己最懂得你有哪些弱点一般。全场的巫师袍都被他魔力所搅动的气流吹扬起来，那份像是亲临决斗、杀伐果决的狠厉，没有第二个学生试图重演。

这一年学院杯的得主仍是斯莱特林，大厅被打扮成绿色和银色，大家都为即将到来的假期感到开心，也弥漫少许悲伤——夏天年年光顾霍格沃茨，每年夏天都是毕业季，只是不知流水般被送走的毕业生，时间究竟记住了多少？

迪佩特在校长席上做着学期总结，提到桃金娘事件，在表达沉痛后他说：“今天在这里，我们要颁发两个重要的奖项。首先将‘学校特殊贡献奖’颁给斯莱特林的汤姆·里德尔先生。”

丹尼尔跟大家一起起立鼓掌——他为我讲述这一切时无比痛苦却也无可奈何——所有为桃金娘之死哀悼的学生们，都将那哀恸转化成对汤姆的感激与崇敬，他们眼中泪水尚在闪烁，却要激动又热烈地在不知情中为凶手喝彩。丹尼尔那时还未体会到这天大的讽刺，他暗想时间最后肯定要记住汤姆，否则该被算作时间的损失。

那段颁奖词久久诉说着汤姆·里德尔是如何拯救这所拥有者上千年历史的魔法学校于危难关头，又如何在平日里留心观察身边的一切，将师生们的安全视为己任。在情绪驱使下献出的极端赞美，让少年人心里填满了谎言送来的甜头。

等汤姆的称颂词被念完，校长并没有停下，他继续道：“接下来，还是同样的奖项——”

丹尼尔心中腾升起不好的预感。

“我们要将它颁发给拉文克劳的丹尼尔·席尔先生。”

他在拉文克劳震耳欲聋的欢呼里皱眉，侧过身子去问克莉斯多：“为什么我会得这个奖？席尔家一贯的政策不是‘假装不存在’？再说了，”他在她耳边不解道：“是你找到桃金娘的，要颁奖也是给你才对。”

克莉斯多被他夸得脸红红地把头发别向耳后，强装镇定，“可是你表哥从来不忍心让你受一点委屈。”

“文森特？”丹尼尔被身边另一个拉文克劳学生紧紧搂住左摇右晃时还被克莉斯多的话膈应着，“天啊，文森特！” 

他从男生的胳膊里艰难地挣脱出来，转头去望汤姆，对方在绿色、银色的海洋里颔首，朝他举起酒杯示意。

庆典结束后他们理应去校长室领取奖章，丹尼尔不由分说把克莉斯多也拽了进去，跟迪佩特解释家里那些令他自己也头疼的规矩，十分抱歉但也态度强硬：“如果不能在陈列室里刻克莉斯多的名字，至少把我们的名字写在一起——用联合姓氏。”

或许是因为有愧在先，迪佩特校长很快妥协了，在丹尼尔的坚持之下，学校将获奖学生姓名改成汤姆·里德尔与“丹尼尔-克莉斯多 S.G.”。

汤姆别那枚徽章时不知是钩住了哪里，总是歪歪斜斜，丹尼尔看不下去，拍掉对方的手，嘟囔了一声“笨手笨脚”，帮汤姆别在了胸前。他把自己的那枚交到克莉斯多手里，然后三人一起合影留念。只是这张照片不知是由于疏于保管抑或什么别的原因，永远地失去了踪迹，后来无论是我还是任何其他人，都再没有找到过它。有时我会期望，是后来的伏地魔，回学校申请聘职的那一次，将这张照片偷走了，藏在只有他一个人知道的地方，但我又意识到，这可能是我出于愧疚的一厢情愿罢了。

“别，小草，别这样，”丹尼尔在逃出校长视线的一瞬间，为躲开克莉斯多的拥抱不得不以汤姆为轴心转圈，“我只是觉得我们一人得一半对别人来说更公平！”

眼看她就要扑过来了，他突然被汤姆从背后一搂，撞到对方胸膛，听得那人厚颜无耻且凛然正气地说：“格林格拉斯小姐，你要破坏席尔先生的清誉了。”

克莉斯多停下，撅嘴愤愤不平地看丹尼尔，他于是拍了拍自己身前那只白而骨感的手，“在那之前，我还是先提防着你更恰当。”

汤姆轻笑一声放开他，克莉斯多满意了。

离开的路上她问道：“你昨天说不坐火车回去，那你家里人打算要你怎么办？”

“骑士公交。”

克莉斯多从没坐过，只点点头，汤姆却问他：“你是不是没把你来霍格沃茨第一天的状况告诉你家人？”

“当然没有。”丹尼尔一副“那才不是男子汉的行为”的表情。

“啊，想必你一定会对这次的旅程记忆犹新。”

“为什么？”

“自己体会——丹尼尔，你在这方面尤其敏锐。”汤姆表情促狭，“暑假你会写信给我吗？”

“如果这趟车确实给我留下深刻印象，我就写给你。”

汤姆自信满满地停下送他们的脚步，愉快道：“那我们下学期见。”


	12. Chapter 12

登上这辆巴士不过两分钟，丹尼尔透彻地明白了汤姆在笑什么。他暗自庆幸自己中餐时因为颁奖而心神不宁，只吃下了极少的食物，旅途中哪怕止不住呕吐也不会给别人造成太多灾难。

丹尼尔试图聚精会神，预料巴士的每一个急刹与拐弯，好让自己做好充分的心理准备，并且抓紧不同方位的护栏以减轻震荡。可惜在他询问乘务员车窗是否能够打开后（他收到了热情的肯定答复），乘务员主动跟他攀谈起来。

对方是个中年的女巫，巫师帽压着一头乱发，说话时吐出陈腐面包的酸气。他总把无目的的主动交谈当作一种礼待，于是不忍心回绝，只能强忍着眩晕感，为女巫发音含糊的时政评论不断点头。但偶尔丹尼尔的视线也会停驻于女巫的上半张脸，他感觉这部分面容的神色——被假意宁静所掩盖的顽劣和聪慧，他曾在另一张脸上窥见过。丹尼尔越长大越少从那人身上见到他怀念的这一切，如今它们已然转变为某种深谋远虑的温柔，但稀缺却也使他的怀念加倍。

“女士，”临到下车的海港时他一面拎着行李箱下车一面开口道：“你脸上有点东西。”

女巫摸摸脸：“什么？”

“一些很妙的风韵。” 

原本胡思乱想让他少分了很多精力去注意胃中的翻搅，可一下车，扑面而来的咸腥海风成为优良的催吐剂，丹尼尔扶着某户人家废弃的栅栏拼命呕吐，像是有只手下定了主意要把他胃里的东西给掏个干净。

他念着抱歉，手打着颤摘下一片宽树叶擦擦嘴巴，又一刻不敢耽搁地去寻那枚能帮他跨越海峡的门钥匙。丹尼尔眯起眼睛想透过雾气去看清远方海岸的轮廓，他的家在对岸北爱尔兰。事实上对于北爱尔兰这片土地丹尼尔不怎么了解，他的父亲厌恶麻瓜，住在东海岸的那几片巫师村子在政见上又与老席尔先生多年不合，所以除了屹立于最北边荒芜礁石海滩上的席尔老宅，他几乎算是从未踏足克莉斯多口中“美丽又亲爱的”北艾。

丹尼尔顺利找到那只铜绿色的门把手，他轻轻握上去，这里荒无人烟的破旧海港便再次失去了人类的踪影。

他意识到现在并非“钩子钩住肚脐”的好时机，但下一秒已经被甩到了自家正门口的草地上。由于施上了魔法，席尔老宅的庄园呈现出与外界寸草不生的景象截然相反的繁荣夏天。青草顶端轻挠在丹尼尔鼻尖，把他的理智唤回些许，他猛地想起自己父亲倘若看见他如此全无形象将会燃起多骇人的怒火。丹尼尔一挺身坐起来，然而他的身体却对这补救的行动更加表示吃不消，腹部骤然绞紧，他没忍住再次趴在地上倒吐苦水。

当熟悉的男士香水味道钻进鼻子时，丹尼尔正蜷缩着双腿，手指扣进土壤里。对方的手搭上他的右肩，另一手递出一方手帕到他嘴边。

丹尼尔接过，不必想也知道旁边是谁。他用手臂支起上身，文森特已经吩咐家养小精灵把行李箱带进去，随后搂住他的腰，扶他去角落里流水石打造的盥洗台处漱口。丹尼尔试着挣脱文森特的手，又因没有多余力气而作罢，让这轻飘飘的扭动在文森特的感知里形成了些妩媚劲头，后者几乎不希望丹尼尔从眩晕中恢复过来，最好能永远在他臂弯里就这样毫无抵抗力地轻柔摆动。

丹尼尔吐掉嘴里的水后，感觉到那只手的四指在他腰间心不在焉地敲击，他嘟囔一句：“文森特……”

“要糖吗？”

“什么？”丹尼尔迷茫地皱起眉，“文森特，我不是六岁了。”他说着去推开文森特的手，可那手顺势一滑，擦过他臀部到了大腿上。丹尼尔浑身肌肉一僵，转头怒视文森特，后者微微一笑，看着对方灰白的嘴唇，抬手重新搂住丹尼尔的肩，道：“我只不过想扶你而已。”

丹尼尔脚步虚浮，不再看身侧的人，他小幅度摇头，“你永远不……”

“亲爱的，”文森特打断他，“我要结婚了，就这个暑假。”

“我同情她。”丹尼尔深吸气，疲惫地喃道：“好好待人家。把那块怀表扔掉。”

丹尼尔对于怀表的意见没有收到回复。他抬头将视线逡巡一番，在右侧的马道上瞧见一辆拴着夜骑的车轿，顿时心情大好——多么美妙呀，在骑士公交车上还仅仅停留在想象中被思念的人，此刻就要出现在他跟前。他努力偏头朝那一侧看了看，想去找车前的族徽以验证猜测，口中又随意发问：“新娘是谁？”

“阿诗玲。”

丹尼尔转过头惊恐地注视满面平静的文森特，再去看另一边那辆漆成黑色和米白色的车轿，这次它因为夜骑不安分的走动而稍稍调转了车头，刻着“W”的雕花徽章轻易就暴露在他视野中。他仍不可置信，颤抖地追问：“哪个阿诗玲？”

“我们有很多个阿诗玲吗？也许对你而言是的。”文森特颇为嘲弄地笑起来，“我只认识一个——阿诗玲·韦尔登诺（Willdenow）。”

高跟鞋走下旋转楼梯时极细小的脚步声瞬间征服了丹尼尔·席尔，他悲哀地停在进正厅的门口，等待闲适脚步声的主人自己走到他面前来。

“这算什么？一种挑衅？”丹尼尔对文森特低声无奈道。

“我和她没有亲缘关系，不像你和我，”文森特加重语气：“也不像你和她。”

“阿诗玲年长我十岁，所有人都知道我小时候说的那些是逗人开心的笑话，你偏偏要当真。”

“果真如此，你又何必把这当作挑衅呢？”

丹尼尔叹气：“过去四年你们说过的话超不过二十句，而我离开四个月，在英德之间处于这种关系的时候，你们两个外交官订婚了，你让我怎么相信你？”

“四个月足以发生不少事情，丹。”

鞋跟落地的声音愈发迫近，丹尼尔压着嗓子：“但凡你敢做一点对不起她的……”

“没什么好担心。我唯一对不起她的可能性，从来掌握在你手里。”

丹尼尔最后瞥了他一眼，立刻转向新出现的明黄色影子，“阿诗玲——！”丹尼尔跑去牵起对方递出的手。来人有一双灰绿色的动人眼睛，姜黄色短发刚过耳，向内微曲，她的妆容严谨浓烈，却也清爽，再仔细看才会发现她戴了整一套繁复的首饰，它们在她身上竟完全不显累赘。阿诗玲微笑着点头接受小男孩在她手背上的谦恭一吻。

然后她那保养得当的柔软的手在他头顶比了比身高，笑道：“我就知道你十四岁那年猛窜的个头预示了某种极限——但你已经足够高了，好丹尼尔。”

他撇撇嘴想反驳说文森特明明还比他高一寸，不过并未说出口，而是笑嘻嘻道：“我也知道你从小到大都时刻处在某种极限，但你比我了不起，因为你在貌美程度上的极限不仅是你自己的，还正巧是全世界的。”

“嚯，”阿诗玲瞧着文森特，“你学学他。”继而问丹尼尔：“他告诉你了没有？”

“是的，当然。祝贺你们。”

阿诗玲带笑接下文森特在她嘴唇上的一个吻，道：“一个请求，丹尼尔。”

“尽管说。”

“帮我们作画吧。”

“文森特想的？”

“不，是我，我觉得那样很有意义。”

丹尼尔想说些更热烈的句子表达应许，却听见长廊的另一头响起他为之胆寒的嗓音。

“拜托，丹尼，你到底是谁的儿子？”中年男人敲了敲他的手杖，地面瓷砖发出粗鲁的咚咚声，男人头发白了许多，看起来比实际年龄衰老。

“噢，”丹尼尔小跑过去抱住他，很快松开了，“好久不见，父亲。”

“他们俩跟你说了婚礼的事情吧？”老席尔牵住独子的手走向正厅，其余两人跟在他们身后。

“是的。”

“我真为你表兄找到归宿而快乐。”老席尔高声道：“自从我兄弟离开我们，我就一直担心文森特心灵里留下空洞，但看看现在！”他稍微转过去朝未婚夫妻赞叹：“她是多好的一个孩子啊！她将是我们家族的新荣耀。”

那两人欠了欠身子表示尊敬，丹尼尔却不想细看他们的表情，更不希望话题继续萦绕在已逝的伯父或什么家族荣耀上，他赶忙另起话头：“阿诗玲邀请我为他们的婚礼画那幅最重要的画。我一直很好奇，全家似乎只有我一人有绘画的兴趣，这天赋从哪一代来的？”

老席尔冷淡道：“大概是你母亲。”

“原来如此。”丹尼尔立即识趣地闭嘴，知道这是家里不大不小的禁忌。

最新的一位席尔夫人，也就是丹尼尔的母亲，早在他两岁多时因病去世，父亲则从未表达过续弦的念头——事实上，丹尼尔很难想象自己父亲这样的人会对任何人产生感情，以至于一反常态地迎娶一位家世默默无闻的女子进门。他对母亲没多少印象，巧的是家里连她一张照片也没有，但丹尼尔从小就被告知，自己的发色和虹膜颜色，都是遗传自母亲。

这夜，丹尼尔伏在自己冰凉的写字台上给克莉斯多和汤姆写信。他首先告诉克莉斯多，当她收到这封信时，肯定已经获悉他们熟人的婚讯，让他感兴趣的是阿诗玲与克莉斯多具体的辈分关系到底是什么，如果他记的不错，克莉斯多是阿诗玲的侄女，而他自己又是文森特的平辈，如此一追溯，在他们的婚礼之后，克莉斯多恐怕得喊他一声叔叔，“现在是不是很怀念你能够喊我哥哥的时候？你总是不珍惜机会。”至于给汤姆的呢？丹尼尔只写了一句话：“确实记忆犹新。”写完后他再读一遍，觉得这句子赌气又好笑，但在他们的关系中大概无伤大雅，因此没再修改，连夜让猫头鹰寄去了瑟尔米尔和霍格沃茨城堡。


	13. Chapter 13

那一个假期汤姆·里德尔像往常一样没有选择回到孤儿院，他有一些外出的安排，但还未动身。当幽暗的绿光抚摸过斯莱特林休息室的墙壁、家具及其它一切，汤姆惯常所坐的那把精美柔软的靠背椅背对着空荡荡的壁炉，面向黑湖的湖水，除了他自己看书时翻动书页的声音，还有偶尔发生的谈话，其余都寂静无声，绝大多数斯莱特林学生在暑假回家，他们多属于某些庞大的魔法家族。

奈杰尔要晚两天离校，因此跟在汤姆身侧，但不会挨得太近，在休息室里时，往往他是对着汤姆的椅背与对方对话，这非但没有让他感到怠慢，相反，他因此更加轻松。倘若汤姆站起身来，在这空荡的休息室直视奈杰尔，用他特有的嘲讽或诡秘而又仁慈的声音对话，奈杰尔会突然丧失对于自身头脑和家世的信心，意识到面前的人与其说无家可归，不如说是在此守护自己的私有财产。

有时候埃弗利家的莱昂纳德（Leonard Avery）会走进来，这个假期正是轮到他留在学校做汤姆的助手。奈杰尔尤其喜欢看汤姆在椅子后面低低地喊出一声：“莱昂……”此时这个愚蠢而忠诚的伙伴会缩起肩膀，尽管站在地毯上，却仿佛失去力气已经跪了下去，还有他毕恭毕敬地念着的那些“里德尔先生”，奈杰尔甚至看得出对方打算脱口而出一句“主人”，这就是很多年奈杰尔优越感的来源——从许多方面来讲，他认为汤姆把自己视作更为有用的朋友和随从。

汤姆会微笑，在满意时请埃弗利坐下，如果后者愚笨到胆敢推辞，邀请的语句就变成不悦的命令；有时汤姆会因为不圆满的计划或结果而愠怒，陡然变得冷酷高亢的音调向埃弗利的借口丢出一句：“谎言！”房间里的灯光因为魔法强大者的怒气而更加微弱，汤姆魔杖尖在书本上释放出的光亮简直好像暗夜里的无故升起的太阳般刺眼，这时埃弗利会真的被吓得瘫倒在地。埃弗利总是尽可能地离开这间屋子，哪怕在汤姆愉悦的时候，他似乎仍然感到自己打断了汤姆和奈杰尔的谈话，不一会儿便坐立不安，唯唯诺诺地回到卧室里去。

奈杰尔离开学校的早晨，一只非常美丽高傲的猫头鹰送来一封信，汤姆看起来在展开信封之前就已经料到它是来自什么人，信纸上只有一句简短的话，奈杰尔没有看清楚，或说忘记了内容，只是模糊地感到那是十分优雅的字迹。汤姆笑了笑，半是真诚半是嘲讽道：“你能想象吗，奈杰尔？一个纯血巫师居然会被旅途中眩晕带来的呕吐所干扰。”他低声说：“我真得快点让他摆脱这个问题。”说着，他另一只手将大手控制下的旧书再次翻了一页。

奈杰尔忽然猜测，这两天汤姆所阅读的那本满是复杂符号的旧书，或许与黑魔法完全无关，而单纯是某部分被汤姆曾经有意放过的，原本被他认为是没有意义的魔药书。

“你很关心他。”奈杰尔一手撑着行李说道。

汤姆眯起眼睛：“他很重要。”然后是逐客令般的：“是时候回家了，我的朋友。”

***

住在席尔老宅的丹尼尔很快收到了两份回信，当时他刚在和煦的清晨支起画架，配好颜料盒，准备画花圃里劳作的家养小精灵，为即将到来的婚礼磨练一下自己的画技。远处飞来两只跋涉过海的猫头鹰，他伸手让一只停在自己的胳膊上，那是格林格拉斯家的，对他相当熟悉，另一只养在霍格沃茨的公共猫头鹰则踩进他的颜料里，在洁净的画布上扑棱。

“你真是位画家。”他无奈又快乐地微笑，取下信件，迫不及待地当着日光读了。

先是汤姆，笔迹很收敛地写道，他非常抱歉没有提前向丹尼尔解释骑士公交车上会遇到的状况，那是由于他不希望丹尼尔为不可避免的旅程提前担忧。汤姆继续写，他正在研究一本古老的魔药书，如果运气不错的话，很快就能熬制出永久改善晕车症状的魔药了，他很详细地说明自己希望成品是浅蓝色的，那样看起来最有魔法气质，跟拉文克劳也很搭调，而且，他玩笑道：“不会与别的魔药（或者牛奶之类）打混。”他祝他有好胃口。

丹尼尔的笑容弯弯地挂在嘴边，决定下次给汤姆寄点有趣的东西解闷，紧接着拆开克莉斯多寄来的那封因被雨水打湿而皱皱巴巴的信（这个女孩恐怕永远不会记得要给信件施加防水咒）。她用自己一贯的振奋语气表达了对于婚礼的向往，并提醒丹尼尔，由于这次假期中的会面，他将不再有理由推迟送她生日礼物。同时，如果丹尼尔愿意在婚礼上陪她一起穿裙子，她可以放低对礼物的要求，“你知道的，这是我从小到大的梦想。”落款是“爱小天使的克莉斯多”，对丹尼尔先前关于称谓的提议视而不见。

每次，当丹尼尔生活在寂静的席尔老宅，来来往往的全是不敢抬头看他的家养小精灵，或是所有他内心难以忍受的亲属，他总是迫切地意识到，自己多么需要几个朋友。

***

这一次的寂静并没有延续太长，因为阿诗玲和文森特的婚礼定在暑假里一个明媚的日子。克莉斯多提前一天就来了席尔老宅，和丹尼尔一起收到了自己的O.W.L.成绩。

席尔家非常重视家族联姻，婚礼一定办得复杂隆重，丹尼尔被迫在练画的同时强化训练纠正交际舞动作。家养小精灵们也是手忙脚乱，主人的要求写在羊皮纸上，羊皮纸的长度足以垂落到地面上，什么“每根草、每片树叶都焕发夏日的光辉”、“《高等礼仪》所示的278种绳结都要有所体现”、“红、蓝、白、黑，此四色不能有任何杂质”、“当日晚会蜡烛燃烧的速度必须保持一致”……克莉斯多不知道内情，丹尼尔却真为所有人捏一把汗。

他们俩被安排去陪同新娘等候婚礼开场——这是一套很多人已经不再遵循的巫师婚礼传统，新娘被要求藏起自己的美丽，直到由新郎将之从礼仪帐里请出来的那一刻开始，才正式露面。为了不让新娘在长时间的等候中感觉过分无聊，总有克莉斯多和丹尼尔这种能够抢先一睹芳容的孩子。丹尼尔认为自己不太合适陪同女眷，毕竟他接近成年了，但显然洋溢幸福的所有人里没有谁听见了他小小的呐喊。

等确实到了婚礼这天，丹尼尔虽早有准备，但还是被眼前的阵势吓住，他一觉睡醒已经认不出自己的家。阿诗玲最爱的郁金香绽开在每一处不经意的角落里，银色翅膀的小巧魔法生物围绕着花朵飞行；正红和纯白的薄纱从天花板按照特定图案顺序垂下，在没有风的房间里轻轻飘荡；地面被施了魔法，每踩一步都在几秒钟内留下不同的专属形状的光点；唯一还让丹尼尔熟悉的是悬浮在前厅正门上方那颗巨大的水晶球，它今天尤为清澈，太阳光经过它独特的转变，折射到四面八方，驱散所有阴暗。

克莉斯多拽住他，眼睛巴巴地到处瞧着，“丹尼尔，这让我好想嫁到你家来，每位新娘都会有一样待遇，是不是？”

“不知道，”他坦诚回答，“我只能确定，如果你决心成为下一个席尔夫人，你只能嫁给我了。”

克莉斯多舒展双臂，阖上眼睑，裙裾舞动着，“那也并不很为难，假如你愿意穿裙子向我求婚的话。”

丹尼尔哼一声:“那真是非常为难，”他抓住她，“别玩了，无论在哪，你肯定会有一个比这更盛大的婚礼，打扮得比今天的新娘还美。现在，快去找阿诗玲吧。”

“这是真话吗？”克莉斯多跑在他旁边追问：“这是在读一个预言吗？”

“小草！你不能什么都求助于预言！”

他们俩用密钥穿过魔法屏障，掀开帘子，看见正要向他们提供特制小礼盒的新娘的一霎那，忽然双双凝固在了时间中。

阿诗玲差点要掏魔杖，“你们怎么啦？”

“小草，”丹尼尔对克莉斯多喃喃：“我现在不那么肯定你能比阿诗玲还美了。” 

“一半就好，”克莉斯多摇着脑袋，“一半就好。”

阿诗玲笑着翻个白眼，“你们俩让我想要在帐篷里唱歌剧了。”

“要是文森特从前并不真正爱你，”丹尼尔口不择言地说，“今天也足够他坠入爱河了。”

阿诗玲被他逗乐，克莉斯多捅捅丹尼尔：“你又乱说话。”

***

新娘并不感到无聊，她带了一本厚重的大部头，摊开在桌案上安静地读。丹尼尔从来话少，今天又盯着颗水晶球看个不停。克莉斯多觉得不好打搅，于是两个小时的等待后，反倒是她，在新娘的帐篷里一头栽下去，睡着了。

阿诗玲从桌案抬头，好笑道：“这丫头一向精力旺盛，昨晚估计睡得很晚吧？”

“她根本没睡，”丹尼尔闻声去看克莉斯多，“她今早跟我说她兴奋得翻来覆去整整一夜。”

话题本又要沉寂下去，却见丹尼尔出手给克莉斯多施了个闭耳塞听咒，那水晶球被他抱在怀中，他道：“阿诗玲，我想问你几个问题。”

“嗯？”灰蓝眼睛的目光落在他身上。

“你听完先别急着猜。”他显得有些踌躇，得到对方点头认可后才继续问道：“你觉得我看起来像……”他脑海里轮番滚过好几个词，最终叹气选择最客观的那一个：“像同性恋吗？

阿诗玲挑眉，“同性恋看起来什么样？”

“不知道，可能中性化一点。”

“要是换个标准我倒可能觉得你像。”她眨眨眼。

这话让丹尼尔想起汤姆关于“名字”的回复，笑了笑，问：“什么标准？”

“你是极少数不想向我示爱的男性，”她认真而学究地说，“而为数不多的其他几个男人显然都对异性没有过多兴趣。”

“你怎么知道我不想？我小时候只想过要娶你呢。”

“是吗？多小的‘小时候’？”

“大概三岁，我猜。”他们笑起来。

“性呢？比如说，两个……两个男的。”他又问，知道她不像别人一样羞于谈论这种话题，但仍然皱起眉头，“你觉得恶心吗？”

“这世上恶心的人已经足够多了，仇视那些人就已经很费力气，我还没有把两个爱上对方的男人划进这个范围的打算。”她想了想，又说：“但这不算是重点，因为我不那样被女人吸引，你看，我今天结婚，要嫁给你表哥了。既然我不是，那么在我眼中它是否恶心，既不重要，也不具有说服力。”

“你的意思是，你认为自己没有资格批判？”

“正是如此。”

丹尼尔无言一会儿，恳请道：“多说一点，好不好？”

阿诗玲微微向他倾身，短发服帖地搭在脸侧，“那我最后有没有那个荣幸，知道你问这一系列问题的缘由？”

丹尼尔抿着嘴，点点头。

阿诗玲微笑，“你还记不记得我很久以前跟你讲过麻瓜文艺复兴的那一段历史？”

“当然呀，就是那样我才听到达·芬奇的名字，才开始对绘画有兴趣。”

“几周前我和文森特偶然聊到了这件事，他说很巧，他刚好跟你讲过麻瓜的思想启蒙运动，他认为这个相对而言更有价值。巫师历史上也有类似的事件，你的魔法史学得很不错，所以我想你明白那两次人类史上的伟大运动的不同侧重点分别是什么。”

“是的，文艺复兴是唤醒人内心的自我意识，摆脱神学的思想束缚；思想启蒙是促使人使用自己的理性思考问题。”

“就是这样。文森特认为后者更有价值，我却认为前者是六岁的你最需要了解的。因为，在我看来，一个人在学会运用‘理性’之前，先要清楚自己是谁，以及最想要什么。饥饿、疲倦、畏惧、死亡，正是那些与生命力相反的东西赋予了生命最本源的、存在的意义，为了与它们对抗，我们依照自己的渴望去追寻我们热爱的事物和人，这样的动机是人生命最崇高的精神，是‘存在’的证明。对于你说的这个命题，也没有什么特别之处。遵从自己内心的声音，去爱一个自己爱的人，不仅是我们生而为人的权利，我想，还是一种无须解释的勇气。但需要明确的是，爱的出发点不该是占为己有，而是珍惜和守护，只顾一己私欲的爱，无论过程如何，终究要受到爱人甚至是自己的制裁。”

“天哪，”丹尼尔苦笑道：“我可能真的会非常爱你。”

“同性恋——”阿诗玲喝了口葡萄酒润嗓子，“你刚才提到达·芬奇，你没有选修麻瓜研究的课程，很难有空多了解到，但或许你从他绘画中早就猜到了，只是不敢下定论，他就是同性恋，一生的性和爱，都只和男人。”

“可是学校图书馆里没有任何一本提到他性取向的书，为什么？”

“关于他，至少有五十件事比这重要。老实说，谁知道梅林他老人家一生不娶，究竟是因为薇薇安，还是因为亚瑟王？”

丹尼尔被口水呛到了，“……你竟然敢在自己的婚礼上开梅林的玩笑，阿诗玲——”

“我们平时也经常拿他来开玩笑呀，这个又有什么不同？”

他彻底服气地微笑起来：“没什么不同。”

阿诗玲满意了，“现在告诉我，怎么突然想问？”

丹尼尔无奈地上提了一下自己的肩胛骨：“他们喜欢我，我是说，男人们喜欢我，有的直接挑明，有的默默偷看我，经常这样，越长大越是这样。当然了，也不是没有女孩子喜欢我……我只是很困惑，自己身上是不是有什么奇怪的特质。”

“这么多人都为你着迷只可能出于一个原因，”她瞟一眼动了动手指、快要转醒的克莉斯多，“亲爱的丹尼尔，是你太美好了。”

这话，他曾用来夸赞列奥那多·达·芬奇。


	14. Chapter 14

克莉斯多对这场婚礼的仪典记忆相当深刻，她在给我的信里多次重复我没能来参加是个多大的遗憾。她说起阿诗玲华贵的陪嫁冠冕，还有对方是如何在无数艳羡声里，走过四季花瓣飘落的长毯，先是雪花，接着是迎春花，然后太阳花，再是合欢花，最后路过站在画架旁的丹尼尔，走进纯白的礼亭。

但我始终知道克莉斯多并不在乎任何冠冕上流光溢彩的宝石，或是豪华的仪式阵容，每当她以钦羡的语气谈论他人所得到的物质和天赋，仅仅因为她为对方的幸运感到快乐，而且，如果可能，她希望这永远不要是幸福的顶点。

不过从后来丹尼尔的话中，我发现他当时最着迷的是阿诗玲和文森特交换的那个誓言，再一次，他为那种面对未来的勇气而震撼——尽管“勇气”这一象征格兰芬多学院精神的词语从他口中说出来牵动了他痛苦的神经。

不用他过多记述，我很清楚那是一个什么样的场面，我小时候常参加各大世家的联姻婚礼，已经对众多仪式倒背如流。等司仪宣读完誓词，新人将抬起自己的魔杖，使其在离杖尖一英寸远的地方交叉，两支魔杖相抵着慢慢地沿顺时针方向划出两个同心圆，而后他们轻声念出一句古老的咒语：“千古传颂。”这时杖尖各喷出一道金色的光，在对方的魔杖上快速缠绕蜿蜒，最后绕上无名指，化为两枚闪亮的婚戒。

丹尼尔负责的仪式画作有相应的魔法可以辅助完成，极大地压缩了绘画时间，但他还是只能勉强赶上最后一曲舞。

“我没想到你能画得这样好，你总是让我惊喜，丹尼尔，”阿诗玲赞叹道，“天知道我今天的头发究竟是怎么编的？”

文森特在一旁附和：“尤其是你的珍珠耳环，梅林保佑，以后一定不能让我们家钻进嗅嗅，否则它会绝望地偷走一整幅结婚纪念画。”

克莉斯多从围观的众人之间的间隙中拱进来，并不对成品有太多惊奇，但仍然带着赞美摸了摸丹尼尔的手臂，告诉他小拇指上沾了颜料的事。丹尼尔点点头，使用了一个清洁咒，但心思不在这里，等确定新人看完了画，他鞠躬向阿诗玲做出邀舞的动作，“美丽的席尔夫人，我能请您跳最后一支舞吗？”

阿诗玲玩笑着刚作势要拒绝，他苦着脸说道：“拜托了，童年的梦想呀。”

文森特闻言大笑：“来吧，克莉斯多，被伙伴抛弃的人只能彼此安慰。”他拍了拍阿诗玲的后背，“成全一下我们的小朋友。”

阿诗玲仍有一丝不赞成，舞曲开始后，她附在丹尼尔耳边道：“你应该邀请克莉斯多的。”

“没关系，”他一丝不苟地跳着，“她早知道我想邀请你，哪怕我去找她，她肯定也会拒绝。”

“那你也该先去请她。”

“为什么？”

阿诗玲腾出手轻揪一下他耳朵，“你装傻。”

“恐怕是你傻，”丹尼尔歪着头在自己肩上蹭了蹭，脚步被这个动作扰乱了两秒，很快又调整回来，“我和小草真心不来电。”

阿诗玲瞪他：“那是你根本就搞不清来电是什么感觉！”

我经常问到丹尼尔，在这样或那样的场景下，会不会想到汤姆——这不但是为了满足我个人的好奇，也是我期望能通过不断的复述和直面现实，或将曾经发生的事情通过几个笑话来呈现，有机会帮助他把过去翻篇。有时他很简洁地承认，有时显得欲盖弥彰，但那次他只是笑了笑，平淡地摇摇头。我立即察觉在阿诗玲这里，丹尼尔的确很难分心，可能她真的在他心中占据了某个特殊地位，这个位置至少象征着年幼时被点亮和被启示的欢欣。因此我后来也非常迷惑，汤姆是出于什么样的原因，在他将嫉妒和怒火蔓延到那么多人身上以致必须赶尽杀绝的同时，却选择对阿诗玲避而远之。

婚礼上与阿诗玲讨论着“电”概念的丹尼尔颇为委屈地皱眉，又笑道：“好好好，你最知道来电什么感觉，你们都电成夫妻了，我实在是没有发言权，指不定今晚还有更多电——哎哟！”

他们两个终究没能完整地跳完这最后一支短舞，阿诗玲拔出魔杖向丹尼尔抛去小小的烟花，丹尼尔不敢弄脏对方新娘的礼服，只好一边撤退一边躲闪，克莉斯多捧腹笑个不停。

到了夜晚时，照例还有晚会，好让宾客尽兴交谈，类似世家大族的集聚时不时能在分享八卦消息的基础上敲定好几笔巨额生意。只有一支开场舞，丹尼尔来邀请克莉斯多。

“现在想起来我了？”她似不情愿地在他之前走进舞池，“在场除了阿诗玲，女孩子一抓一大把呢。”

丹尼尔笑着追上：“你想让我说什么？‘可是就你最美啊’，这样？”

“我才没有！”她低喊。

“我也觉得，这种没有异议的事实，用不着总是讨论。”

克莉斯多踩他一脚，几秒后还是笑了，“就你最烦人。”

等过了许久，克莉斯多再跟我谈起这系列对话时——彼时我还没面对面见过丹尼尔本人——我不知该惊异于这个男孩子要想讨人欢心，该是多么擅长，还是感叹他和她之间的情谊，最终我对克莉斯多说：“多美好啊，你们两个。”但她另有看法：她确实喜欢被他夸赞，但认为这其中的意义不似大家所想象的，她说丹尼尔本来就有这样的天性，只要你成功走进他的注意之中，他就会慷慨地用那种介于朋友和情人之间的目光注视你，这绝不代表什么浪漫含义，克莉斯多告诉我，丹尼尔是一个预言者、一个某种程度上的艺术家，他的爱情不是这样运作。

她心思多细腻、多明白啊，到那时候她和丹尼尔的关系又和我们目前讲的时间不太一致了，我好奇她对于两人的未来有没有什么打算。

“我不知道，”克莉斯多说，“我不想知道。”

晚会举行到一半，因为不习惯里面过分热闹的氛围，丹尼尔独自走上阳台透气，树木层层叠叠的黑影中，却见一只眼熟的猫头鹰飞来。不止有信，还有个装着浅蓝色液体的小瓶子，他从猫头鹰的爪子上取下，捏在手中摸索，不是很着急打开。

“交到别的朋友了？”

丹尼尔一转身，看见文森特，后者已经染上几分醉意，迷离的眼睛叫丹尼尔不大舒服。

“很奇怪吗？”

文森特嘴角露出一个难看的笑容，“不奇怪吗？我漂亮的小表弟从小到大只和他的小草玩，四个月不见居然有其他朋友了？”

“显然你回顾一下自己的经历就会发现，四个月足够发生许多事。”丹尼尔原话奉还，说着要去别处。

文森特拦住他，固执地发问：“男孩？女孩？”

丹尼尔眉头蹙得很深，“文森特！”他四顾想要确定阿诗玲不在附近，“你不可理喻。”他推开新郎的手，走到立了灯柱的角落去读信。汤姆让他的心情迅速转晴，尽管这封信的语句中也隐隐有些许醉了酒的嫌疑，但却不使他厌恶。

“别怀疑你收到的魔药有毒，”汤姆这样写，“它的制作者在普通巫师等级考试里得到十二个‘O’，我保证你这次坐霍格沃茨特快回学校能够轻松很多。”到这里，还只是有点小骄傲，往后面就几乎能闻得出酒气了：“我觉得这暑假长得过头了，好丹尼尔，长到我记不清开学的日期，我一遍遍地算你还有多久才回来，竟算出了三种不同的结果。如果可以，当你回复这封信的时候，请好心告诉我究竟什么时候才能开学。”

丹尼尔告诉我，在给这封信回信时，他有点想写：“汤姆，快去从山羊肚子里找块粪石来塞进喉咙，你中了爱情灵药的毒。”但没敢真的落笔。

“噢，梅林！”我差点要被这甜蜜击溃：“不用再解释了！我听得见你在写字台前的心跳声了！”他羞涩地笑起来。

与回信一道，他给汤姆送去一只金色飞贼，对方的之后一封回信显示出他猜到这是丹尼尔在三年级魁地奇决赛中抓到的那一只。尽管我尽情地开着玩笑，但丹尼尔还没有彻底掉入罗网，他充满耐心地一步步确认自己的心意，而汤姆，好像同样对此有着原本不该有的耐心。

***

丹尼尔给克莉斯多的生日礼物是一幅10×10英寸的画像，背景有波光粼粼的瑟尔米尔湖和不远处的赫尔韦林山，她站在她家的庭院里，笑眯眯地环抱一颗大树，阳光洒在她脸上，她的皮肤像蜂蜜一样金黄。

“可她为什么不会动？像你给阿诗玲和你表哥画的那幅一样动？”返校的霍格沃茨特快里，克莉斯多戳戳丹尼尔笔下的自己。

“我以为在还活着的时候就有一幅自己的会动的画像非常奇怪。”丹尼尔答道。他眼睛望着窗外，平生头一次有闲心欣赏沿途的风景，甚至思考了一下火车动力问题。汤姆制作的药水效果不能更好。

“哪里奇怪啦？”她嘟着嘴责怪，却还是满心欢喜地将画框抱在怀里，“阿诗玲说我动起来才最好看。”

“那到学校再加个魔法上去好啦。”

克莉斯多又否定了这个提议，说礼物就是礼物，完工了，不能再随意处置。她安静了几分钟，嘴里闲不下来，忍不住继续说话：“汤姆一个人在学校都干些什么啊？”

“他说他泡在图书馆里，我给他寄了张我们和阿诗玲还有文森特一起拍的照片，噢，我把飞天扫帚开锁的咒语也告诉他了。”

“他没笑你吗？”克莉斯多哈哈大笑，“‘拜托，银箭，快起来！’是这个吗？我记错了没？”

丹尼尔抬腿踢一下她脚尖，“这句话可对我意义重大，你以为人人都像你一样，随便遇上把扫帚，动动食指，它就乖乖飞到你手里？”那是他第一次体验飞行，是可以用来召唤守护神的美好回忆。他想了想又道：“汤姆说他会来接我们。”但其实也不知道那个单词究竟指“你”还是“你们”。

不过他和克莉斯多都对此有所怀疑，毕竟到站时天早就黑了，人流又那么密集，能找到彼此是像海莲娜的幽灵出现在学校餐厅一样的小概率事件。

窗外的自然景观一变再变，光线也暗下来，渐渐能看清窗玻璃上投影的自己的影像。火车驶进了霍格莫德站。可就是在它停住的瞬间，这太怪异了，丹尼尔想，他透过玻璃窗注意到那阴暗的一隅，离昏黄灯光有些远……为什么黑眼睛在夜里总是明亮闪烁？

丹尼尔为克莉斯多指出汤姆所在的方向，那里太暗了，低年级学生又已经开始陆续下车，克莉斯多不知道他到底是指的哪里，丹尼尔也犹疑了，但他再仔细去看，那分明就是汤姆：双手背在身后，安静地站立，喧闹的人群路过他，都没有认出这个黑色的影子来。

这默契让丹尼尔高兴又心烦意乱，他领克莉斯多推搡着往那头靠近，后来汤姆也瞧见了他们两个，热情地朝克莉斯多打招呼，对丹尼尔只点了点头，他和两个人都拥抱了一下，这时丹尼尔递出一个盒子。

汤姆接过，对意料之外的礼物缺乏准备好的应答，他掀开盖子，看见两套崭新的墨绿色巫师袍，还没来得及说话，丹尼尔已经开口道：“是旧袍子，穿过几次，不多，但是家里莫名其妙的规矩说每两年要翻新衣柜，我不忍心丢，今年想着可以送给你。”

“丹，我真不知道怎么表达谢意。”汤姆的眼睛弯成流线，他看起来有点疲惫，但被脸上的笑意减轻，“走吧，我不相信你敢在车上吃东西，克莉斯多，你是不是也陪着他不吃？你们一定很饿了。”


	15. Chapter 15

在这个学期我们的记述必须加快一些进度。

格林德沃方面没有做出决定性的大动作，但其势力在亚洲，特别是印度的渗透已十分骇人，过不了两年，我就将被迫从亚洲回到德国，回到我们那一支格林德沃家族的聚居地区，在此之外，已经无处可寻求庇护。我们唯一的特权就是保持沉默，不被要求公开支持格林德沃行动的立场，但也绝没有余地反抗，这就意味着我不可能用自己的笔在巫师报纸上发出真实的声音，因此我在印度留到了可以支撑的最后时刻。

我和克莉斯多的通讯未曾中断，然而公开的秘密是所有跨越英吉利海峡的信件都将受到审查。麻瓜们所称的新大陆情况要稍好一点，虽然那里不成熟的官僚体制各有自己的麻烦，但我那时候的考虑认为美洲很可能成为反格林德沃的最后根据地。

巫师在陆地上散布过于稀少了，我们千百年来的阵地已从麻瓜那里不断失手，要征服欧亚非的巫师并不像麻瓜的亚历山大大帝或什么其他君主那么艰难，盖勒特·格林德沃那样的巫师和他的军队，只需将螺丝扣一个接一个地撬开。人们要么是在苦等英国魔法部的反击时刻，要么对援助不再抱有期望。

伏地魔在此还是一个校园里的年轻人，当代的史学家一般认为他当时曾试图和格林德沃本人取得联系，但自己的价值被低估后，他没有寄希望于第一代黑魔王。我们不清楚他是否打算有朝一日自己了结格林德沃，但那场大战对他有深刻的影响，他发现了英国的留存与否系于他的老师：阿不思·邓布利多。

我很相信，伏地魔终身没有专注于将势力范围扩展到英国之外，是因为他致力攻克自己前辈没能成功挑战的堡垒——战胜邓布利多，占据霍格沃茨这一他认为属于自己的王国，外部世界总是很容易被夺取，他是那种习惯于最先解决最难题目的擅长学习的学生。

第六学年的伏地魔已经解开身世之谜，在入侵丹尼尔的生活之前的那个暑假，他杀死了自己的麻瓜父亲，并栽赃嫁祸给姓冈特的舅舅，拿回一枚已经制成魂器的戒指，戒指顶端镶嵌着那颗令人魂牵梦萦的复活宝石。还于那样的年纪凭一己之力找到了千年前斯莱特林本人留下的密室和其中蛇怪，在试图造成一场腥风血雨之前被格兰芬多学院的桃金娘女士无意破坏，后者也成为这场事件中唯一的牺牲者。这是自救世主的朋友，也是后来的魔法部长——赫敏·格兰杰女士（或你想称赫敏·韦斯莱夫人）出版他们的非虚构传奇以来，所有巫师都耳熟能详的故事。

这里的诸多人物、幽灵、事物，都将在多年之后重新成为解开谜团、击败他阴谋的钥匙，但在我们的故事时间中还尚未为人所知。汤姆·里德尔，在人前仍然是霍格沃茨魔法学校中谦和、上进的优等生，尽管招致变形课教授邓布利多的怀疑，但没有被掌握确切证据。

于是我们这一阶段便只向大家讲述他与丹尼尔·席尔后续相处的主线，看看他在对方身上的企图是如何得到进一步贯彻。这部分的内容将会变得平和，如同飞溅的水流淌入宽阔谷地，但类似的状态绝不会在里德尔身上长存，默默无闻从来是他无法忍受的形容，他想方设法让自己卷入伟大、惊人的故事中，当素材被耗尽，就开始着手自己创造。

***

刚进六年级的学生普遍对轻松的学习生活抱有一定幻想，毕竟他们一个暑假前才刚刚熬过O.W.L.考试，但很可惜，从这学期开始，课程难度将要拔高不少，丹尼尔明显感受到魔药和古代魔文学起来比以往更加吃力，克莉斯多更是在他耳边鬼哭狼嚎，想不通汤姆是怎么学习那么多科目却没有过劳猝死。

此时的克莉斯多已决定不再学习自己的弱项，魔药学普通等级考试勉强通过之后，她将重心放到研究魔法理论上，如此一来，丹尼尔在这门课上开始和汤姆坐到一起。不久，这两人成为朋友——或不如说大明星汤姆·里德尔成功渗入那两位拉文克劳魁地奇名将的友谊的事实，就变成校园小报的新谈资，然后很快作为不太重要的一页被揭过。

邓布利多教授对整个学校学生的监护，尚没有达到他日后成为校长的程度，别忘了他还在时刻操心着海峡对岸的动静，每节下课后与魔法部官员会面或直接被邀至总部会谈都相当常见。当他在某节变形术课上课前，看见汤姆在拐角处找到丹尼尔，兴高采烈地告诉对方自己已经能够阅读葡萄牙文的书籍，而丹尼尔献上赞美，这位教授的脚步滞留了，露出少许惊讶的神情。

那两个学生还凑在一块儿说着悄悄话，他走到了克莉斯多的课桌旁，向她彬彬有礼地询问了几句。克莉斯多记不清具体的对话内容，但确信只是几句日常的闲谈，并没有提出任何警示，接着，邓布利多就走回了自己的教案旁。

***

绝大多数闲暇时间，克莉斯多、丹尼尔、汤姆都是一起度过的。时不时汤姆会披上丹尼尔的隐形斗篷与他们一同出入霍格莫德村，多是为了在街道上散步、闲谈，只有在汤姆提起他想要（用他自己的奖学金）买些什么时，他们才会走进几家店铺。四学院的各个男女生级长偶尔会看见丹尼尔和汤姆在夜间巡逻时走在一起——事实上，他们极少再与这两人中的一个单独在夜巡期间打照面。

夏末的某个周六，丹尼尔跟汤姆坐在学校后方山坡的草地上等待克莉斯多，丹尼尔讲到自己给暑假时的婚礼和克莉斯多的生日画的两幅画，他们谈起以绘画作为纪念品的意义。

丹尼尔告诉汤姆，也许是因为可以将有限的生命时刻，保存到无限远的未来，又比简单一张照片要求投入更多心血，那么这幅画就可能是画者与被画者共有的对某一事件的特殊纪念。“或者，你想，”丹尼尔道：“如果在自己死去很久之后有谁偶然间发现这幅画，把它从落灰的暗室中移出来重见天日，不是很奇妙吗？”

汤姆陷入沉默的思索。

等克莉斯多来了，却没能待上太久，她很快被当时教授魔法理论的老师找过去谈她的论文题目。但她在给我的信中说，即使那位老师没有派一个学生来找她，她或许也会自己找个借口离开：“丹尼尔和汤姆没有在做什么，但当你坐在他们旁边，突然感觉难以融入，我不太懂，难以融入沉默吗？我心里有种尴尬的不舒服，随口问丹尼尔，问他在看什么，他当时眺望着黑湖水，回答我，他在看天。我又问汤姆，汤姆，你在看什么，汤姆看着丹尼尔深棕色的眼睛，回答我，是的，他也在看天。”

在那一日，在克莉斯多离开的几分钟后，汤姆请求丹尼尔为他也画一幅画，如果可以，最好是全身肖像，但没必要施会动的魔法。

“那也许要到学期末才能完成，”丹尼尔说：“你愿意等吗？”

“当然。”

“你想我什么时候画？”

“就现在。”

“现在？”丹尼尔笑起来，“你指就是这个现在？此刻吗？我现在既没有绘画工具，也找不到一个足够隐秘、能让你展现自己的地方。”

汤姆很笃定地摇头，他抓住丹尼尔的手腕，把他拉扯起身，“有个房间你肯定没去过，那里什么都有。”

他们去了有求必应屋，丹尼尔对着一应俱全的画笔和颜料啧啧称奇，玩笑道：“难以想象期末复习时的斯莱特林休息室有多么吵闹，才让你在教学区的走廊上左右徘徊，一心想着要找一个安静看书的地方。”

“不止这样，”汤姆道：“有求必应屋是一个藏东西的好处所，放进去的秘密，往往连一个人自己都找不到第二次。——你画过裸体吗？”他突然问。

“我、我画过一些……雕像。”

汤姆看起来很满意，又问：“你是否介意画？”

丹尼尔眨了眨眼，摇摇头。

他们俩面对面站了半晌，汤姆几乎是咬了一下嘴唇，“我可能希望让你先转过去，过一会儿再转回来。”

“噢噢！”丹尼尔如梦初醒，立刻背过身，手忙脚乱地处理起颜料来。

最清晰的声音是汤姆最开始扯开披风系带的那一声锐响，那让丹尼尔用力闭了闭眼，然后在丹尼尔意料之外，汤姆状似无意地问道：“你和你表兄的关系不好吗？”

“怎么这么说？”

“似乎每次你提到他都皱着眉头，”伴随衣物窸窣落地的声音，汤姆道：“而且你……因为你……抱歉，我不确定自己在说什么，我想我有一些需要请你原谅的猜测。”

丹尼尔斟酌着答：“他对我有种偏执的念头。”

“如果你愿意说得更具体的话？”

丹尼尔微笑着叹息了一下，继续把从未对别人提起的话题说下去。

“我只能告诉你一些确实已经发生的事情，至于我自己的那些猜测，可能有一天我会和他当面对质。”身后的声音已经消失了，但他没有停下：“我们小时候关系很好，然而，后来家里的格局出了变化，他父亲去世——自杀，像绝大多数席尔家的预言者一样，然后文森特，文森特是一个很优秀的人，只不过在我们家看重的方面没有显示出天赋。他有一些……有些抑郁，在魔法部的工作也不让他快乐，他厌恶政治，但那似乎就是他的天赋所在。他对我的关心也发生了转变——不太合理的转变。在我十二岁那年，”丹尼尔再次叹气，“我不确定一个人会想听。有天夜里他因为工作回来得很晚，不知道为什么径直走进我房间里，酒气很刺鼻，我以为他走错了路，然后他……他咬我的嘴，试图脱我的睡衣。我把他打醒了。”

汤姆没有说话，丹尼尔转身去看他，被雪白的皮肤刺得合了一下眼。对方身上没有任何遮盖，鞋子也已放在一边，眼睛直直地对上丹尼尔的视线。丹尼尔意识到先前汤姆叫他转身，恐怕并非出于害羞，而单纯是想让他能够没有压力地阐述前尘往事。

丹尼尔清了清嗓子，道：“我那时候就想告诉你，在级长浴室那次，”他一手心不在焉地抚摸着画架，“我觉得你很漂亮。”

汤姆发出一声笑：“我太瘦了，你更漂亮。”

或许我应该出面证实这句话，虽然那封信已经丢失，但我久远的记忆还是告诉我，每次丹尼尔夏天去拜访格林格拉斯家的宅邸，大家最期待的环节就是把席尔家腼腆的小儿子骗下水一块儿捉鱼。当第一次丹尼尔在没腰深的水中弯下去，好不容易抓到一条滑溜的大鱼，然后带着湿漉漉的白衬衣直起身，甩掉头发与睫毛上的水，睁开眼准备大声喊出自己战果，却发现格林格拉斯家不论老少每一位女士都已出现在场观摩，而兴趣完全不是他手中的鱼，这时大家会开怀大笑，大喊着：“克莉斯多！我们就拜托你啦！”

丹尼尔被夸奖时会习惯性地从额头往后梳理一把自己的头发。

他抿着笑，把头发往后脑勺箍了一下，“你想坐着画吗？——算了，沙发这么长，你躺下来，侧躺着，胳膊这样，还有腿，对。到时候我给你换个背景。”

丹尼尔坐下来审视这幅画面，又道：“你那戒指呢？”他从汤姆褪下的衣物的顶端看见了，拿过来，套在汤姆食指上，对方手指动了一下，汤姆低声道：“我保证，没有你的同意，我不会用你不喜欢的方式碰到你。”

丹尼尔眼睑垂下，应道：“好啊。”等拿起笔刷，就不再说话。

画这幅图对丹尼尔而言是很值得铭记的体验，他眼前的汤姆不着一物，浑身每一处都暴露在光下，连汗毛也依稀可见，但丹尼尔反倒感觉对方变得模糊了，从一个有形体的人变成各个交融的色块，那种灵魂的东西与这些色块一齐像水波般浮动着，让他想要伸出手去把那些颜色相互交换，或拿走一些，添上另一些，让汤姆的头发、眼睛、皮肤变色，让他抹去性别，甚至让他的肢体化作断壁残垣；而他的灵魂始终在那里漂浮着，一呼一吸，从此刻流淌到下一刻。有时候好像一切都变红了，仿佛脱离母胎时的血，又像从其他东西上沾来的血，同这条叫“汤姆”的河混合在一起，从微张的粉红色嘴唇流出来，又从泛红的膝盖流回去。

我不知道汤姆在丹尼尔扫视的目光中感受到了什么，是某种情绪，某种判断，抑或是某种形式的神秘让汤姆认为象征着某种预言？总之黑发的男生开始说话，表情有些痛苦，好像是无法抑制而从嘴里把文字吐出来：“我有另一个名字，”他气喘吁吁，“Voldemort，把我的原名拆开来重新拼写，我本来的中间名是马沃罗。”

丹尼尔被惊动了：“Voldemort?”他笑了笑，“我法文还可以，而且恐怕认出了剩下的几个字母会被如何安排。所以，‘飞离死亡的主’？你希望逃离死亡？”

“没错。”汤姆迟疑地答，很快又说：“死亡非常可耻。”

丹尼尔示意他继续。

“一个人活着的每分每秒都在创造对这个世界的影响，可一旦死了，那些影响都将一点点消散，最终世界上从来没有存在过这个人，一切都被抹杀，不管多么努力，多么挣扎，伟大的和不幸的，所有无比艰难的成败，一切都消失无影。”

“是的，是的，但有趣的是，人们希望可以永远存留的那些，却也从死亡中诞生。”

“好吧，”汤姆小幅度地伸了个懒腰，微笑着，似乎不再执着于这个话题，“我们来听听拉文克劳的学生怎么想。”

“我认为，生命有尽头的时候，人们会一天一天成熟，生命没有尽头的时候，人们只会不断地变老。”丹尼尔不握画笔的那只手轻轻挥了挥，“这不重要。主要是我不想用那个名字叫你——你不喜欢你原本的名字？”

“说实在的，我讨厌它，有无数个‘汤姆’，‘里德尔‘又是怎么一回事？听起来像马戏团小丑的艺名。”

“哈，”丹尼尔为汤姆语气里非常真实的厌恶笑起来，“我明白了，那我更不会用那个名字叫你。”

“因为？”

“因为有一天，你会让所有人那样叫你。但你知道吗，当所有人都只认识你的代号，我还是应该认识你本人。”他带笑意地宣布：“我要叫你汤姆，永永远远。”


	16. Chapter 16

只有每周六的时候丹尼尔会抽出几个小时在画上，那个时段克莉斯多修选一门他没选的高阶课程，而斯莱特林的学生也没有和拉文克劳学生被安排到一起上那门课，于是丹尼尔在那时候作画——极少数的他和汤姆独处的时间；他总是竭尽全力地不想在任何意义上将克莉斯多排除在他的友情生活之外。

汤姆已经不必当模特，但还是带一本书，坐在丹尼尔对面。有时候汤姆会跟丹尼尔读一段书页上写的他认为很好或是完全没道理的句子，有时候丹尼尔会要求汤姆靠近一点，再重新让什么部位摆出一开始那天的姿势，好叫他确认自己是否记得足够清楚。到后来丹尼尔还会敦促有求必应屋调节光效，汤姆偶尔会开玩笑说：“这根本不是为了画画，你只是在看我，各种各样的我。”

丹尼尔有理由将视线安置在画布上，所以他心安理得地回答：“是的。”

之后他们一个人将画板挪回角落，一个人揉着眼睛合上书本，一起去克莉斯多下课要经过的那条小路等她。三个人走进学校餐厅时就分手，汤姆去斯莱特林的那列餐桌，丹尼尔和克莉斯多去拉文克劳那边。虽然有不少学生经常因为想和跟另一学院的朋友吃饭而坐到别的桌上去，但丹尼尔和汤姆似乎都认为自己倘若这样做，将有点哗众取宠的意思。

丹尼尔告诉我，那时候拉文克劳的部分学生似乎对汤姆有些意见，一方面，汤姆如果在路上遇见这些同丹尼尔或克莉斯多打招呼的学生，总是表现得幽默又谦逊，轻易赢得了大家的好感；另一方面，他们觉得汤姆好像没有搞清楚自己在掺和一对什么样的关系。丹尼尔不得不多次在餐桌上向八卦的同僚解释：“请相信我，我、克莉斯多和汤姆，我们三人有非常坚固的友谊。”

但当他在夜里，盯着满是星星月亮的天花板回想这句话时，又感到心虚无比。

他同一寝室的伙伴们正轻轻地发出鼾声，在大小合适的单人床上四仰八叉地展开身体，一整个房间都笼罩在非常浓郁的男性氛围之下，而他自己，这个本就颇为格格不入的预言世家之子，如果说眼下还能在汤姆面前保持镇静，也只不过是为了等待他为对方疯狂的那一天自然而然降临。

他很煎熬，他知道命运一环扣着一环在前方恭候，他想要品尝其中的快乐，却又时刻感到被藏得更深的厄运所威胁。我从前不能理解这是什么样的体会，直到我动笔写下你们面前的这份回忆录：当我已经无数遍地回想人生事件的全貌，却还是必须在此若无其事地描写着，时间是如何一点一滴缓慢地流逝。

十一月份，魁地奇新赛季开始，丹妮尔在某天晚餐时十分羞赧地走到克莉斯多和丹尼尔身后，询问这个赛季她是否还会得到特别训练，得知只有常规练习后有点颓丧地走了。

克莉斯多私下悄悄问丹尼尔：“你有没有觉得丹妮尔可能喜欢你啊？”

“我在你眼里一定是金加隆，小草，”丹尼尔作势要把自己被克莉斯多瞎摆弄的手收回来，“所有人都热爱我。”

“怎么是金加隆呢？”克莉斯多笑眯眯地拍拍他，指甲油换了个颜色继续往他指甲上涂，“你是小天使嘛。”

过了几分钟丹尼尔突然问她怎么看待汤姆，她细心地涂完最后一颗指甲，尽管知道丹尼尔马上要去洗掉，但还是为眼下的杰作充满成就感。“我对他的看法好早之前就告诉过你了，我觉得他有点怪，我还觉得他，”克莉斯多扬起笑容说：“和你很般配啊。”

***

天气日渐转凉，风也越刮越没有章法，那幅画上未完成的地方很快被覆盖，又被新的笔触多次推翻占领，丹尼尔对它改了又改，最后真的花了一个学期。先前他一直不让汤姆看，直到期末考试结束，学生即将放假离校，他才对汤姆道：“快过来。”

丹尼尔在不同光线的选择中徘徊犹疑过多次，他怀疑汤姆喜欢沐浴在冷淡的月光里，也担心过汤姆可能希望这幅画看起来更具有斯莱特林的气质，但到了最后，他仍然选用了太阳快落山时洒下的花生油般的色彩，一切都显得老旧却拥有生命力，丹尼尔对我说：“我真的很想创造一种让他幸福的可能，但我或许失败了。”

画中人物的肢体骨感而棱角分明，皮肤在这样的光线下柔和了许多。他侧卧着，在废弃的长沙发上，好像是随意躺在某个渔村囤放的废旧家具堆里，身后是大海。他身体赤裸，一腿平放伸直，一腿弯曲地立起来；靠里面的那支手臂放在腹部，露出食指上的黑戒指，另一只手臂放在脸颊旁边，手从沙发边缘垂落；眼睛懒洋洋地注视画外的人。

“但我或许失败了，”丹尼尔那时候对我说，“我让他看起来非常留恋这一刻。”

事实上，我有些害怕写出这幅画上的汤姆佩戴了那枚著名的戒指，会带来灾难性的后果。最后一个复活石的持有者，了不起的哈利·波特先生，在战役中将它丢弃在不为人知的地方，必定不希望有人把它很快再次找到，而即便有人路过时不小心发现了这颗石头，也几乎不可能认出它就是复活石。我们现在说的这幅肖像画已经失踪，没错，一会儿就会揭晓原因，但我担心有一天它像丹尼尔曾随口提起的那样，于主人去世多年后被搬出来重见天日，人们会爆发出还原复活石形象的热潮吗？死亡圣器会被重新聚齐吗？那个人将是男还是女，他或她来自孕育了伏地魔的霍格沃茨，孕育了格林德沃的德姆斯特朗，抑或是长期以来风平浪静的布斯巴顿？更甚至来自其他大陆呢？

我不知道，我唯一知道的是，我们这些凡人，对历史从来没有掌控力。我写下来这些故事，获得了许多人包括丹尼尔本人的许可，但他们都没有告诉过我该在哪里划一条界限，是否该去勉力阻止什么事情的发生，我们都已经太过疲惫，只想把命运抛给我们的一切抛还给她。我还想起有位麻瓜作家曾经这样说：一切悲伤如果被放进故事里，都成为可以忍受的。让我们继续吧。

汤姆走上前，端详画像中的自己，良久，他对丹尼尔道：“丹，你永远不会知道自己留下了怎样一件礼物。”

丹尼尔没有太听懂话中深意，只是接着这句话说下去：“我也一直在想，是不是应该留到圣诞节那天再送给你。”

“不，不，”他笑了一下，不是特别温柔，倒像是严厉而悲哀的，“你从我身上剥下一片你捕捉到的东西，留存下来，而它可能不会在任何人眼中再次存在，甚至连我自己也察觉不到它，但它会流传下去，比我自己更长久。”这句更像谜语，汤姆无意解释，抬手用布将它妥善地遮盖起来，问丹尼尔：“这次你怎么回家？什么时候回？”

丹尼尔开始在房间踱步，他说：“我家人这个寒假决定去南半球过节。”

“那很好，但我必须恳请你更频繁地给我写信，你知道，圣诞节我完全是一个人——噢，是的，总有几个可怜的家伙被遗忘在学校里，但我和他们实在是——”

“今年不会是这样，”丹尼尔打断他的话，脸变红了，他努力压制住一个微笑，低声说：“今年我也回不去。我说了啊，他们去南半球，我晕车很严重，晕船就更别提了，我没法从那个里头幸存。”

汤姆热切地答道：“你忘记我的魔药了？我会帮你配好，这你无需担忧。”

“那你快配，”丹尼尔跺脚，瞪着他没好气道：“我一定在你配好之前大病一场，除了校医院哪儿也去不了。”

汤姆有些惊异地看着丹尼尔，忽然汤姆睁大了双眼，眉毛也飞扬，那使他张开口唇：“噢，”他说，“噢，梅林，原谅我，”他眼眸垂下去，情不自禁地微笑，“其实我记不清配方，我真笨，要重新整理好，至少还得两个月，你今年走不了了。”

我想说，我没法想象怎么不去爱丹尼尔，更有时，在他们的故事里，我会爱上十六七岁的汤姆·里德尔。

***

不过事情进展并非一帆风顺，在令人激动又令人恐惧的时刻发生之前，他们两个大吵了一架。吵架且难以和好的原因在于，这事怪不了任何一方：他们两个在平安夜你一杯我一杯地喝着厨房无限供应的圣诞果酒，稀里糊涂地说着朋友间的祝酒词，然后一致决定，现在要把那幅画放进有求必应屋的储藏室。他们抬着它，在各类废旧的桌椅板凳间左摇右摆，最后没力气了就卸下来放进某个角落，舌头打结地在画上施魔法，避免除自己外的所有旁人找到这件珍贵的礼物，到第二天他们清醒过来，背靠背坐在昏暗的有求必应屋里，发现无论如何也找不到那幅“该死的画”了。

“这难道不怪你吗？”丹尼尔眼睛因为宿醉和遗憾而红彤彤的，“我告诉过你了！我不能喝那种酒，那会让我醉得非常厉害！”

“怎么可能怪我！”汤姆柔顺的黑发也揉得一团乱，“那时候我已经醉了，我根本不知道自己在做什么！我们都记得是你先灌我的，你说你要看看我能喝多少杯！”

“那你就毫无分寸地喝到烂醉为止吗？你对你的身体就、就没有掌控权了？”

“丹尼尔！或者不如问问你自己，为什么要在我已经喝醉的情况下还听信一个酒鬼的建议，让我们两个人都失去理智？”

“你看到了吗？我根本就说不过你！汤姆你太能讲了！梅林！我又说不过你，我又不想伤害你感情，除了听你的话我还能怎么办？”

他们拒绝继续和彼此说话。我在写这一段的时候实在感到敬佩，去想象两个人成天走在一起，并排坐着读书，面对面地吃饭，各自跟迎面走来的教授点头问好，却像中了什么恶咒一样一个字也不向对方说，就这么干耗到1943年的最后一天，十二月三十一号。

清晨时，汤姆坐到丹尼尔对面，两人开始像这几天的惯例一样悄无声息地吃早餐，丹尼尔又是先吃完的那个，他端端正正坐好，眼睛只留意汤姆是否放下了刀叉而不理会他脸上的表情。汤姆试着作出一个放刀叉的动作，果然丹尼尔立刻起身，准备走人，汤姆赶忙又把刀叉牢牢攒在手里。

汤姆道：“我们别再这样下去了，丹尼尔。”

丹尼尔不置一词，但重新坐回座位上，似乎要等汤姆继续讲话。

汤姆摇摇头，有些好笑：“我们原谅彼此吧，”他满怀期望地看向他：“你瞧，就当是我的生日礼物。”

“你的什么？”丹尼尔茫然而惊讶地问道：“你今天生日吗？你怎么……不告诉我？”

他笑露一排洁白的牙齿：“我相信这几天我们没机会告诉对方任何事。”

丹尼尔看起来很不好意思，他撅了一下嘴，望向礼堂的窗户，已经听不见风声，雪地反射的光使室内亮堂堂的，“雪停了，”他道：“你想出去走走吗？”

他们起先只是走，沿着记忆中的道路在雪地上踩出深浅不一的脚印，世界非常安静，万物都像被存进了黑白照片里，然后他们追逐着对方跑起来，发出断断续续的笑声，有时大笑有时又叫喊着埋怨，被惊动的猫头鹰从枝头飞去空中。

“汤米！”丹尼尔为捡起汤姆口袋里掉出的手帕而落后，立即去追他，“你掉东西了！”

汤姆回过头，从咧着宽大笑容的嘴里呵出白气，与平时全然不同，美而狂野，影像伴随着气流晃荡，又显得像是丹尼尔见过的那条粉红色的河。丹尼尔朝汤姆递出手帕，却被汤姆就着手帕一把拽住，奔跑的脚步不停，手也交握着不肯放开。

“你，”丹尼尔大喘气，“你说过没我的同意不会做亲密的——”

“是你自愿把手伸给我的！”汤姆笑着大声喊：“你同意了！”

丹尼尔喊：“无赖！”

“是啊！”汤姆毫不羞愧地一起喊：“无赖！”他大笑：“汤姆·里德尔是个无赖！”

他们牵着手，跑上小山坡，又从上面向下俯冲，最后双双栽倒在柔软的雪地里。是丹尼尔先坐起来，侧过身，只像正常要与汤姆说话似的，将自己的轮廓嵌入天空中，他说道：“汤姆，生日快乐。”然后俯下来，在汤姆喘着热气的嘴唇上做了一个吮吸的动作。

可能是因为天气干燥，那么一丁点水分使得皮肤相当胶着，以至于丹尼尔撑起自己的时候他们的嘴唇相互拉扯了一下，他为此有点尴尬，但迅速注意到了汤姆不同寻常的表情。

按照丹尼尔的说法，汤姆当时震惊地瞪着他，看上去非常、非常困惑，几乎像是受了打击，好像在那瞬间他的内部发生了什么丹尼尔无法感知的死亡，与此同时他的双眼中释放出一种类似于愤恨的求知欲。如果有时间，丹尼尔会问他是不是生病了，但汤姆很快把丹尼尔的身体拉下来，按在雪地上，充满激情地在他嘴里翻搅。

这个吻持续很久，久到让丹尼尔忘了刚才的怪事，直至他感到一股刺痛的寒冷渗到他的背心，这才意识到自己的体温已经融化了很多积雪。

他们回去换了身衣服，洗了澡，下午待在图书馆里。在跨年的这天夜晚，他们裹着毯子到天文塔上看新年焰火。说是看焰火，但大多数时候是在硫磺的气味里不停接吻，吻得丹尼尔都觉得头晕、觉得累了，数次对汤姆说：“我们休息一会儿。”而汤姆，他像个接触到新游戏的婴儿一样不知疲倦，一次又一次磨蹭过来寻找丹尼尔的嘴唇。


	17. Chapter 17

身体亲密在他们的关系中占据非常特殊的位置，我不得不尽可能地引用我的速记羽毛笔写下的丹尼尔的原话，因为我不能确定自己是否完全理解了它们。丹尼尔此时对这件事也只有一个感性的认识，我们不需要过多地描述，否则将破坏故事的延续性，他对汤姆的理论是在之后才建立起来的，我们会在那里详细讲解。

1944年的第一个早晨，丹尼尔一反常态地出现在走进餐厅之前的那条长廊上等汤姆，后者并不清楚自己在这里就会被对方碰见。在丹尼尔后来的表述中，他认为那天早上他见证了汤姆某种“醒过来”的过程。

当汤姆还没有看见丹尼尔时，他脸上混合着两种相冲突的情绪：甜蜜和冷酷，像正在融化的蜡烛，在液态和固态之间分不出界线，那表情莫名让人觉得非常虚假劣质，仿佛是与神经失去了连结的脸皮，情绪只是被特意摆放进去的元素，形成一张膜，可以随时被揭下。但在他看见丹尼尔的瞬间，这张膜突然脱落，他的脸出现了片刻的空白，接着其它东西取代了甜蜜和冷酷，在汤姆真实的面庞上，呈现出一种很恬淡的柔软。

彼时丹尼尔还不能将此同前一天雪地里发生的事联系在一起，他甚至不确定自己所目睹的异变是否是自己的幻觉，当终于熬过一个分开的夜晚，他最清晰的念头是想跑去用力地拥抱和亲吻对方。

我们已经说过，正式在一起的那天，他们接了无数个窒息式的吻，但第二天再见面时，汤姆走上前，温柔地说了句让丹尼尔疑惑的话：“昨天我吻了你。”一个陈述句，但紧接着问道：“是这样吗？（Did I?）”

“不然是谁？”丹尼尔皱着眉头笑起来，盼顾了一下确认周围没有别人，然后把嘴唇献出去。他在亲吻中听见汤姆喉咙里渴求的呜呜声，这让他害羞得有些耳鸣，于是把对方轻轻推开了，他道：“今天我们不能一起做事情。”

“为什么？”

“你起来的时候没有照镜子吗？”他的手指隔空在自己嘴上圈了一圈，“肿起来了，你比我的还明显。”他缩一下肩，有些无奈又有些快乐：“另外几个人，还有那些幽灵，他们会发现的。特别是皮皮鬼，我肯定它会编一首我们俩的歌。”

汤姆的喉结滚动了一下，不知道是在吞咽还是想说话，但最终选择沉默，想听丹尼尔有什么打算。

“你去餐厅吃早餐，”丹尼尔道，“我已经在休息室吃过了。”

“你现在去哪儿？”

“我要去——”

丹尼尔还没说完，汤姆马上抓住他的手，插嘴道：“不要，我目前可能有点离不开你。”

丹尼尔扑哧一声，笑道：“谁要离开你？我是说，我现在去城堡外面我们经常待的那片早地上等你，你赶紧，不要慢吞吞的。”

汤姆接到指令后脚步飞快，但却似乎吃得比平时更慢，等他带着书来草坪找到丹尼尔时，后者已经靠在一棵树上小憩了一阵——他睡得很晚，凌晨回寝室后又连夜给克莉斯多写了封信。这天的太阳也很好，汤姆走过来的时候柔声说：“冬天在室外打盹，无论什么天气，也总该戴上兜帽。”

汤姆让丹尼尔靠着他继续睡一会儿，丹尼尔则说没有必要，他没说得很明白，但汤姆好像知道了他拒绝的原因是担心被其他人看见。丹尼尔抿了抿嘴，在宽大巫师袍的袖子下面牵住汤姆的手，汤姆有一下没一下地抚摸他的指尖。他们谈论着关于写给克莉斯多的信，以及本该在跨年夜许的新年愿望，借着愿望很小声地吐露情话，然后开始看书，阳光在冬季并不特别刺眼。丹尼尔偶然抬头的时候——他忘记是出于什么原因了，可能是觉得汤姆白玉似的皮肤在雪景里相当动人，或者是汤姆被冻红的鼻尖和耳朵让他感到怜爱，总之他被诱惑，凑过去想亲一下汤姆的脸。汤姆就像前一天在雪地中一样，没有打算把他放走，而预备将这个吻更加深入，但丹尼尔非常警觉，几乎是强硬地将汤姆阻隔开。  
丹尼尔道：“如果有人从窗户往外——”

“没关系，不用解释这些。”黑头发的男孩子显得气馁，但仍然有种心平气和的柔顺，他继续看他的书。没过一会儿，他忽然捏紧丹尼尔的手指，声音沙哑地说：“至少向我保证，你不是因为太过同情我，所以强迫自己跟我做这些事。”

丹尼尔惊呆了：“你怎么可能这样想？”

“我们不能被别人看到在一起，”汤姆望着远处说，“是的，我从很久之前就做好了这样的准备，那时候我还不敢想象这句话真的可以变成现实。但现在，我发现自己读不进选好的书，整个脑子只有循环地想，你如果这样做，是出于担心什么？我想到你会回答我，你不想被人看作不喜欢女孩子的人，或者你会说，你根本不喜欢男生，你只是爱上我，我这个人而已了？”他颇为讽刺的笑了一声：“我不知道为什么这句话让我出奇烦恼。”

“根本不是这样的逻辑。”丹尼尔闭了闭眼，他们两个坐的位置还是离得有点远，他在没有人可以看到的袖子里把手指扣进汤姆的指缝间，说道：“你觉得你的脑子出了问题，我也觉得自己的脑子出了问题，因为看见你努力不对我发脾气，却又用这么尖锐的语言责备我，我能想到的只有疑惑，疑惑为什么你可以在这样别扭又凶狠的表情中还是如此不可方物。”

汤姆看了他一眼。

丹尼尔继续道：“你务必记清楚，我担心的事情有且仅有以下这些：首先，我担心我们哪天分开之后，斯莱特林有人会用我们两个家世的悬殊差异攻击你。我担心你是这样优秀的一个人，有人却用你和我的关系概括你。我还担心有人因为我们两个的事不尊重克莉斯多，拿她开难听的玩笑。我最担心的，是学校的议论传进我家人的耳朵里，我父亲会很生气，我哥哥会用另一种方式生气，我见过他们自私的样子，我担心他们会伤害你。”

汤姆维持了几秒沉默，然后丹尼尔看见对方动手把书本从膝盖上推了下去，汤姆弯腰去捡掉落在两人之间的书，当他的脸靠近他们握在一起的两只手时，他借此轻吻了一下丹尼尔的手背。“你有种很可怕的力量，你知道吗，”再次坐正时汤姆说：“你让人想为了你而受伤害。”他叹了口气，“下午我们去斯莱特林休息室，我早该想到的，整个学院只有我一个人留在这里。你得带上隐形斗篷，我们可能会碰上血人巴罗。”

***

血人巴罗使他们的约会时不时变得麻烦，那个神经质的幽灵在丹尼尔第一次来到斯莱特林休息室时就不断念叨着他“闻到了什么新鲜的味道”，汤姆陪着笑与他周旋，用自己的幽默和智慧骗过这个幽灵。这次经历实际上是相当愉快的，因为当他们总算可以肆无忌惮地享受两个人的世界，汤姆准确地从虚空中扒开丹尼尔的斗篷，把脑袋凑到对方的脖子上，又亲又顶：“什么味道，你都没让我闻到过。”

但巴罗不仅时常在休息室门口徘徊，有时候还会飘进来，在幽绿的火焰上方烘烤自己：“冬季使人的灵魂受潮。”他会这样解释一句。有一次他发现汤姆手上的书拿反了，眼神充满忧虑地提醒这位优等生，汤姆则面不改色地撒谎：“谢谢您，巴罗先生，我正在背诵。”靠在他腿边坐着的丹尼尔在隐形斗篷下笑得发抖。

更有时，巴罗坐到扶手椅上，阅读幽灵界的书籍，大声抱怨着图书馆里的其他幽灵是多么烦人：“谈论一些老掉牙的话题，好像真的有人在乎他们是怎么死的一样，怪不得海莲娜不愿意理睬这群人。”汤姆看他久久不肯离开，只好告辞说，自己有些累了，要下楼休息。

“你们有这样一位学院幽灵真是值得同情。”丹尼尔挤眉弄眼地悄声道。

“我已经习惯了。”汤姆挥动魔杖布下一道声音屏障，“你们学院的幽灵里不是也有位怪人？许多学生在霍格沃茨七年也没有见过她一次，见过的往往也只是见过一个迅速飘走的影子，从来不停下来和别人说话。‘灰女士’，你们是这样叫她的，对吧？”

丹尼尔提醒道：“她可不喜欢学生们这样称呼她，她叫海莲娜，就是刚才巴罗说的那个海莲娜。”

汤姆对此不是特别感兴趣的样子，随口应了几声就皱着眉头收拾起室友床上乱七八糟的杂物，这是他第一次把丹尼尔带进自己寝室，此前他一直觉得房间里其他人的床铺过于不堪，不愿意让丹尼尔看见。但他很快体悟到了这种隐私性带来的好处，从此之后就很少再跟丹尼尔在公共休息室里逗留，几乎每次都是迫不及待地把对方拉下楼，只有在他们想做些什么与学习有关的正事，又发现去图书馆已经时间不够的时候，才会点亮休息室的灯，假装只有汤姆一个人在苦读。

汤姆正是在这间阴暗的小房子里意识到另一个男孩的身体不只有嘴唇值得探索，那么多奇特的位置都会引发另一个人的脸红和战栗。他会把对方压在自己的床上，双腿与之缠绕在一起，嘴和蜘蛛似的手像剥开一颗糖果一般从领口开始往下面游走，直到丹尼尔抓住他那只似乎可以从任何地方找到乐趣的手，手指插到他头发里，用请求的声音喊他的名字，他就停下来，仗着自己瘦削，毫无顾忌地趴在丹尼尔身上抱住不放。

“现在巴罗如果闻到什么就是确有其事了，”丹尼尔在汤姆的背部锤打一下，“我身上到处是你的口水味。”

汤姆发出咯咯的笑。

最开始那种非黏在一起不可的激动心情逐渐消退了，空气不再时时刻刻给他们造成伤害，丹尼尔也不再看见汤姆每天见他第一面时的混乱表情，好像汤姆的理智终于认可了他和丹尼尔处于一段非常亲密的关系中，用不着每天受到提醒。但随着新学期开学日期的迫近，汤姆越来越心事重重，尤其是他们走出那间秘密的屋子，丹尼尔总从汤姆那里体会到日渐增长焦躁。要是丹尼尔问起发生了什么，汤姆会摇头，安慰他，然后过渡到平静的状态。

某一天汤姆似乎比之前还烦躁得多，话很少，从早餐起就心不在焉，在那张小床上显得比平时粗暴，某个时刻他破坏了规则，重重地在丹尼尔腿中间那个脆弱的器官上揉了一把，丹尼尔吓得弹了起来，把汤姆推下床，而汤姆看上去再也无法忍受，腾地一下站起来，面若冰霜，双眼冒出怒火。

丹尼尔觉得自己无法呼吸了，他恳求地拉住汤姆的一只手：“对不起，我不是故意推你，我有点吓到，我没有不喜欢，我——”

“不是你的问题。”汤姆甩了甩头，用一种克制情绪的方式吁气，十分抱歉地蹲在丹尼尔面前，伸手抚摸丹尼尔的脸，“我生我自己的气，生整个世界的气，但我不生你的气。”

“到底怎么了？”他追问，抬起汤姆的下巴，要和对方直视双眼。

汤姆的鼻腔里发出一声长长的愤怒的气音：“过不了多久这里就要重新塞满人，城堡外的草坪上也全是——人！满世界的人！三三两两，这里一堆那里一堆，朋友们，还有情侣，打情骂俏，四处炫耀……我们要干什么？在巡夜的时候偷偷牵手？隔着书架用眼神传情？还是趁夜晚跑到禁林的边缘听着狼叫一起接吻？我不是不喜欢这些，丹尼尔，”他生气又绝望地在对方腿上抵着自己的额头，“我只是一想到这些就觉得我们好像是什么不正常的东西，好像我们是发情的动物，见面就是为了在一起磨磨蹭蹭——我想要和你讨论，和你学习，在你说出令我惊艳的话的时候吻你一下。”

丹尼尔心疼得快发疯，他很不流利地提议：“有求必应屋？我们可以在那里。”

“又是一个为了隐藏的场所！”汤姆类似哀嚎的喉音让丹尼尔眼眶里眼泪打转，不过汤姆再次用他惊人的意志力安静了下来，脸埋在丹尼尔的腿上，像毫不抱希望的梦呓般吐字：“我只但愿世上有什么地方，没有别人，却不是因为我们想要隐藏，而是因为他们尚未找到。”

汤姆的话让丹尼尔非常震撼，他没有想过汤姆能一下子拥有那么多、那么深厚的情感。

他们在黑暗中沉默，悲伤地触碰对方，突然，丹尼尔的记忆深处产生了震动的回音，他开口道：“我知道一个地方。”

汤姆不确信地抬起脸：“什么？”

“但是我必须提前征得一个人的同意。”

“谁的同意？”

“海莲娜。”丹尼尔总算能够微笑，低头去亲汤姆的鼻梁和眉心，想把这份快乐传递给他：“就是那个海莲娜，海莲娜·拉文克劳。”


	18. Chapter 18

丹尼尔告诉我，海莲娜虽然看上去相当孤僻，但实际上却是个温柔、极富智慧，而且时不时会向熟悉的人展现出幽默禀赋的幽灵，当他向我如此形容时，我感到海莲娜或许与丹尼尔的性格十分相似，但我当时并不以为这种相似会导致什么相似的命运结果，尽管我非常了解他和她最终都对汤姆产生了爱慕之情。

丹尼尔第一次见到海莲娜是在一年级的冬天，他夜里做着梦，梦与梦的间隙中无意识地睁开眼，看到个透明的影子缓慢地漂浮在他们的房间里，浑身像阴天的月亮一般散发着灰白的光晕，那仍然使他感觉仿佛梦境，所以他并不害怕，只是呆呆地睁着眼睛。直到海莲娜发现了他，这个缩在厚被褥里，只露出一双眼睛的孩子，她抬手轻轻地朝他比了一个噤声的手势，然后穿过墙壁，飘向了另一间寝室。

他很快又睡着了，醒来时不能确定这段记忆是否真实，只好委婉地向克莉斯多打听，拉文克劳存不存在关于夜晚精灵的传说。

丹尼尔再次见到海莲娜是他当上级长的那年，他披着隐形衣偷偷在城堡的夜色中游荡，半夜回来时以为不会碰见别人，便在进门时将隐形衣脱下，却见休息室中有位正在阅读的长发幽灵，此时他依旧不敢肯定对方和之前所见是否是同一个人，丹尼尔光想着要怎么跟她解释自己触犯宵禁的事，但海莲娜再次抬起手，几乎是狡黠地微笑着，比出那个噤声的手势，好像在说：这次我帮你保守秘密。

丹尼尔并没有想到另一件事也与海莲娜相关——他一直知道，北塔楼从第四层到第五层的台阶比其它楼层要多出两级。三年级时，他目睹送信猫头鹰掉落的羽毛擦着第五层的围栏从中央天井飘下去，却转瞬失去了踪影，他意识到这里有一个空间伸展咒语在发挥作用。

有一天趁着夜晚没人，他拴着绳子，一头拽在手中，另一头捆在五楼的围栏上，纵身跳进他尚且一无所知的楼阁。快要落地时，他感到身体被一片冰凉贯穿——竟是正好穿过了站在那里的海莲娜，然后摔到满是灰尘的地面上。丹尼尔急着要道歉，有些幽灵认为这种行为相当粗鲁。但海莲娜迅速绕着他转了两圈，快得只剩虚影，而后猛地停在他面孔正前方，双眼因为愉悦而闪烁着亮白色的光芒，海莲娜低声喊道：“我就知道下一个发现这里的学生是你，这是——像你们家喜欢说的，这是命运。哎，”她翻了个白眼，“距离上一次已经过去二十多年了，拉文克劳的办学水平在退步。”

丹尼尔接不上她的话，他当时在陌生人面前还有些太害羞，不过他为海莲娜如释重负般的快乐露出微笑，海莲娜歪了歪头，研究了两秒这孩子的表情，于是也微笑起来，她冰凉的手摸了下丹尼尔的肩膀，似乎试图推动他，“来吧，”她说：“我带你去看看真正的入口。”

此后丹尼尔每隔一段时间都会来这里拜访海莲娜，开始时是询问与海莲娜有关的那些疑惑，比如她为什么那么少地出现在人们视野中，又是为什么喜欢流连于学生的卧房。“我所做的一切都是为了获得宁静，丹尼尔，”海莲娜答道，“生前、死后。”而她则对丹尼尔的预言能力显示出相当的好奇，她用幽灵特有的办法将他的神思带回遥不可及的过去，然后问他，能看到多少结局。

后来他来这里只是习惯，为了给予陪伴，偶尔询问一些自己近日在思考的问题，他还向她介绍了自己最要好的朋友，格林格拉斯家的小女儿克莉斯多，海莲娜知道后者是谁，之后有时也会跟对方说上几句，但不是太感兴趣。海莲娜认为克莉斯多身上缺少拉文克劳的气质，“更有时我觉得她像一团火，”她向丹尼尔解释：“我这具寒冷的身体很担心被她灼伤。”

当六年级时，丹尼尔独自过去告诉她，他很想带那个他之前提到过好几次的新朋友来见见她，而且，他颇为惭愧道：“我们希望能偶尔借用这里的角落，在校园的其他地方，我们或许很难正常地相处。”

“对我诚实吧，小男孩，”海莲娜绕过一根柱子，戏谑地挑起眉毛：“你的朋友？”

丹尼尔抿着嘴唇，紧张而脆弱地笑了笑，“请不要怪罪我，海莲娜，我不敢确定你是否接受我和他之间的关系。”

“噢！”她发出叹息，“我的确是个老古董，名副其实！但我在这里待了几千年，丹尼尔，你们年轻人的所有事，我都清楚得很。”

以上这些丹尼尔对我讲述的前情，他记不清自己对汤姆讲过多少，但很有可能在那两天的等待时间里被汤姆全部盘问过一遍。英俊逼人的男孩显得激动又慌乱，生怕自己给幽灵留下什么不好的印象，导致不能被对方很好地接纳，他捧着丹尼尔的双手，向心软的情人问东问西，问他海莲娜有没有相处的禁忌？她喜欢谈论的话题是什么？她喜欢什么样的人？她对斯莱特林学院有任何糟糕的印象吗？

“我得说她和血人巴罗有些宿怨，但你清楚的，有几句忠告写在我们学院的休息室里，”丹尼尔安抚他：“比起格兰芬多，拉文克劳总还是更喜欢斯莱特林。”

等对所有回答心满意足，汤姆便凑上去深深地吻一下丹尼尔，又将丹尼尔紧搂在怀里，在他脸颊和耳朵上留下一个个吻，说话的声音里是掩不住的狂喜：“原谅我对另一个人类的消息穷追不舍，我实在太渴望生活在可以光明正大拥有你的地方。”

而我也恳求我的读者能够原谅我，如果你们发现在这部分的文字中我没有以客观的立场来描述汤姆·里德尔，那只是因为我的整颗心在不断流泪和作呕，我想不通，当年那个听过这些故事的自己，怎么狠心将自己亲密的朋友再次推进那个魔头的怀抱，与之耳鬓厮磨。

***

“当然，我那时候只认出空间缩放咒，其实不止，”那天丹尼尔第一次将汤姆带来，为他解说这夹层构造的巧妙，“还有一系列镜像成影的魔咒，尽管这是明明白白的天井，但无论是从上往下还是从下往上，都不能用目力发现它之间的空间——这手法过于精美了，我猜也许是拉文克劳本人的遗产，没有丝毫破绽。”

在五楼的围栏边，他们讨论了几句丹尼尔三年级时的壮举，汤姆眼中满是炙热的喜爱，丹尼尔被他夸得脸红，打岔领着汤姆找到正确的入口。那是一道再普通不过的斑驳墙面，丹尼尔举起魔杖在墙上画出一个字母“R”，为给汤姆示范，用了有声咒，他口中轻声念道：“向智慧的人显露原型。”“R”形状的亮边字渗透进入墙体，所在之处很快幻化出一扇花纹精致的小门，自行向内敞开一条缝隙。

汤姆为这句咒语感到好笑，悄声问道：“要是念咒语的人并无智慧，这扇门打算怎么办才好？”

“不智慧的人怎么找到这里？”

“那要是这个人带来的同伴不智慧呢？”

“谁管他。”丹尼尔在这里头一回使用了那个词语：“我男朋友反正得了十二个‘O’。”

汤姆看上去想要亲他，他赶忙制住汤姆，“可不要在海莲娜面前这样做，我们说好了是要来学习的。”

然而，似乎很容易猜到，他们后来没有继续严格遵循这条守则，在他们即将踏入的这个布满灰尘的楼层，在即将到来的那个充满少年人浪漫激情的学期，用丹尼尔的原话来讲，他们有过性爱。我喜欢丹尼尔对“性爱”的定义方法，尽管他来自一个极其古老的家族，自幼被灌输那些陈旧的观念，谈起这样的话题永远脸红耳热，所用的描述语言像是麻瓜的生理健康教科书上那么谨慎，相关的粗鲁词汇从未出现在他的字典里，但或许他时不时可以和我的读者们，新世纪的你们，取得共识。

***

海莲娜初次与汤姆见面时的表现苛刻而冷淡，她必然无法相信自己有朝一日会对面前这个男孩倾情陈述那些她希望从没发生过的、极少对外人提起的往事。

“我见过你，”她甚至没有让汤姆在这里多看两眼，只等他们走进了清晰的日光下，就立刻开始问话：“当然，你自己也知道，你在这所学校里非常惹眼。”

汤姆的脸上是那种真诚而柔性的笑容，他仰视着高大的漂浮在空气中的幽灵：“能够被你关注，我感到相当荣幸，拉文克劳女士，我想的确可以这样形容。尽管认识丹尼尔之后我常希望自己没有那么被人所知。”

“但我也不经注意到你在同龄人中显得极其高傲和不可侵犯，”她接话的速度快得仿佛要打断汤姆，“我认为你有时和平时的样子非常不同，我怀疑究竟哪个是真实的你。”

“海莲娜……”丹尼尔试图说些什么，他还没有想好应该如何组织语言，但本能地想为这个话题辩解，就像他曾经在克莉斯多面前所做的一样。

“没关系，丹尼尔。”汤姆抓住丹尼尔的手腕，继续朝海莲娜说道：“女士，我敢说你看到的是我和某些斯莱特林学生在一起时的样子。”他摇头笑了一下，“其实我也不确定自己能否给出很好的解释，我猜这是我在斯莱特林特有的学院氛围里的防御机制——你知道，我可能拥有一些斯莱特林学生喜欢的东西，但又缺少了他们特别看重的某些部分，但凡我试图与其中几个人建立起可以互相帮助的关系，就不得不将自己塑造成他们习惯于接受的形象……也有可能，我本就希望能有一天那样受人尊重，也许那就是我野心中的一部分，是我被分院帽分进斯莱特林的理由。但我……”他看了眼丹尼尔，“我很清楚这种野心不应该融入每一种关系。”

“有趣，如果这是你希望谈论的话题，回答我，”海莲娜直截了当地发问：“你喜欢丹尼尔·席尔什么？”

“海莲娜，”丹尼尔叹气道：“这种问题你问我，我也不知道怎么回答。”

她并不罢休，“但也许里德尔先生有什么绝妙的好主意呢？”

汤姆变得结巴起来，“我、我喜欢……”他转头看向丹尼尔的脸，在与丹尼尔视线相交时双颊绯红，“我觉得他……他很……”汤姆皱了下眉头，“我觉得他什么地方都很好，我不知道……我从一开始就是这么告诉他的，他让我很走神，我喜欢他当他……”

“可以了，海莲娜，”丹尼尔把手腕从汤姆的手中挣出来，直接握住对方的手指，“无论他喜欢什么我都不介意，就算他不那么喜欢也没关系。”他话锋一转：“只要我……”但他也说不下去，两个男孩对视，又解开对视，牵着手，低下头在自己的脚尖和对方的脚尖之间徘徊视线，脸上都红得很吓人。

“好吧好吧！”海莲娜转过身，懒得再看他们，像个没能赢得游戏的儿童似的气急败坏地飞向右侧走廊，随手摆了摆：“到时候自己找地方坐下，保持安静！”

你们读到这里时会怎么想呢？我不得不说，在我恶意的揣测中，年轻的伏地魔虽然自己并不了解爱为何物，却在广泛的观察之后，有能力把这个概念玩弄于股掌，毕竟，这一连串的无措和羞恼，想必在海莲娜·拉文克劳眼里已然构成一个绝妙的回答。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叹气，我对他们的这种爱，真的可以存在吗？

克莉斯多是与阿诗玲怀孕的消息一起来到的，丹尼尔破天荒地收到阿诗玲的来信，尽管信封显示它由这对夫妇共同署名。他没有来得及将信展开，因为正急着和汤姆一起去站台迎接克莉斯多，丹尼尔只是习惯性地摸了摸雪白猫头鹰的后颈羽毛，就推促着汤姆往霍格莫德站的方向跑去了。

不多的几盏灯火中寻找一个特定的人实在费了些功夫，丹尼尔想夏天或许会更方便，那时候克莉斯多金色的茂盛长发披撒在后背，跟随她的脚步在空中跃动，即便是身处夜晚也似有一道追光，但冬天的克莉斯多为了保暖，在头顶盖上一顶黑色南瓜帽。她当然有许多样式的帽子，但好像自从丹尼尔夸赞深色使她的脸庞更有气色，其余五彩缤纷的帽子克莉斯多便只在与女友们逛街时佩戴了。

最终是克莉斯多找到他们两个，她憋住声音，陡然从丹尼尔背后跳到他身上，仿佛一只前世找不见树的树懒，连汤姆也吓得差点要拔出魔杖。“梅林啊！”丹尼尔叹道。克莉斯多嘻嘻哈哈地勒着丹尼尔的额头向他问好，又在他的背上与汤姆握了握手，这才自己跳下来。

她走在两个男孩中间，两边各抱一条胳膊，有意将那两人因避嫌而隔开的身体拉得更近，她问丹尼尔：“你收到阿诗玲和文森特的信了吗？”

“还没来得及看呢，就为了来接你。怎么？”他很有些不服气，阿诗玲几乎从不给他专门写信，“你也收到一封？”

克莉斯多哈哈一笑，快乐地压低声音喊道：“阿诗玲怀孕啦！”

丹尼尔惊得说不出话，这个新闻比有谁突然跳到他背上更使他震撼，全靠克莉斯多拖拽着继续朝前行走。倒是汤姆先笑道：“恭喜她，丹尼尔告诉我她来自德国，新生儿在战争中是最能给人希望的好消息。”

克莉斯多点点头，又问丹尼尔：“你怎么了，看起来好不高兴？”

“没有。”他皱着眉头，甩了一下脑袋，“我只是还没习惯她要做母亲这回事。”丹尼尔从口袋中摸出半个多小时前收到的那封信，迟疑了几秒，几乎是用叹气的方式在释怀，他重新把信封装回口袋里，问克莉斯多：“他们……还说些什么了？给小家伙取好名字没有？”

“哪那么快！都不知道是男是女呢！我相信他们会再一次感谢你为他们婚礼所作的那幅画。你得自己读信，丹尼尔，一遇到阿诗玲的事情你就非常紧张。”她窃窃地笑上一声：“小心这里有人吃醋噢。”

丹尼尔已被海莲娜连日来的打趣练就得不那么容易脸红，他只无奈地轻轻瞥了女孩一眼。汤姆则笑着回应：“克莉斯多，你必须意识到，这种情绪碰上你才更容易发生。”

他们一路谈笑，与人流一起涌向城堡，丹尼尔说自己希望给新生儿提供起名的建议，并向克莉斯多再三确认那对夫妇的新住址，克莉斯多取笑他：就那么笃定没有机会给自己未来的孩子取名吗？“啊，汤姆，”她翻着白眼说道：“这家伙为你多么详细地规划了自己的往后余生啊！”克莉斯多因此被丹尼尔拍瘪了南瓜帽。

等走进城堡后，通向餐厅大门的队伍实在拥挤，他们三人决定站在一旁稍作等候。此时克莉斯多忽然向他们发问：“你们以后也许会当着我的面接吻吗？”

丹尼尔哼笑一声，道：“这种表演，你不要去想了，小草。”

克莉斯多耸耸肩，笑意浮现在她表情平淡的脸上：“那多可惜，我其实很好奇你接吻技术的长进。”

角落的氛围呈现出微妙紧张。丹尼尔并未向汤姆提起过自己和克莉斯多曾经在黑湖边——斯莱特林休息室的不远处——有过一些很糟糕的吻，那时候他们两个都还称得上年幼，只不过依葫芦画瓢想要照搬大人们的亲密举止，那些生疏的动作间丹尼尔的虎牙咬破过克莉斯多的舌头，他们像小动物般的悄悄舔舐着彼此舌尖上的血液。一个记忆深处的、游戏式的、铁锈味的吻。丹尼尔不认为这是汤姆应该知道的往事，但他同样无法责怪克莉斯多，事实上，这一隐瞒使他对这两个人都感到一丝愧疚。

正当丹尼尔努力想要为此找到和谐的解决办法，汤姆却做出了任何人都无法预料的行为。丹尼尔向我描述，那是一个非常奇妙、动人心魄，甚至可以说可怕的时刻。他们三人仍由克莉斯多在中间挽着胳膊，汤姆温和地注视着丹尼尔挣扎的神情，然后汤姆的手臂夹了一下克莉斯多的手臂，人往侧后方通向一楼盥洗室的门帘退去，带着剩下的两个人一起。丹尼尔不知汤姆要做什么，克莉斯多只是谨慎地盯着汤姆，但他们两人都亦步亦趋地跟随过去，当汤姆将他们拖到薄薄一道门帘的后方，门帘外是躁动而饥饿的人群，门帘内是朦胧光线下挨得极近、面面相觑的他们三个，汤姆让克莉斯多站在高一级的台阶上，这样他们就几乎能够平视彼此。这时，汤姆伸手搭在丹尼尔脖子后面，将他拢过来，温柔地用嘴唇碰了一下丹尼尔的嘴唇，但不止这么简单，因为克莉斯多的脸颊也挨到了他们两人的脸颊，他们的面孔就像三叶草那样聚集到一起，那让丹尼尔感觉是他们三个同时在亲吻。

汤姆随后放开了他，丹尼尔目瞪口呆地看着眼前这一切，克莉斯多的双目看往汤姆的方向，丹尼尔不确定自己是否弄错了，但他深刻地感到克莉斯多眼中有泪光在闪烁。很快克莉斯多恢复了自己常有的神态，一种孩子气的喜悦和倦怠，她说：“你们两个私下做这事的时候，该多有点激情。”然后她从丹尼尔和汤姆中间分出一条路，倾身挥开波西米亚风格的门帘，什么都没发生过似的招呼他们：“哎，我们该去吃晚餐了。”

***

那是唯一一次克莉斯多试图使丹尼尔和汤姆的感情陷入危机的迹象，在其他时间里，她总是不遗余力地为这对隐蔽的情侣创造机会，甚至推动他们走得更近，尽管她实际上从未过问、看上去也全不在乎，丹尼尔和汤姆究竟已经走到了哪一步。

从后来丹尼尔口中了解到这些具体事件让我感到很分裂，我清晰地体会到那时克莉斯多的焦虑和痛苦，请注意，我并不打算说明克莉斯多嫉妒两个男生的关系，或是她厌恶有人把丹尼尔从她身边抢走——在与我的通信中，她不断强调汤姆·里德尔带给她的说不清道不明的威胁，认为对方无论是为人还是与丹尼尔交往的动机都十分可疑，但在实际行动中，她似乎又在帮助汤姆持续对丹尼尔进行攻占。

我想引用一段她写给我的原话：“汤姆·里德尔让我想到阴冷的地窖，以及他们学院的象征，想到许多细长的蛇盘踞在一个不见光的洞穴里，它们纠缠在一块儿，掩盖着不想让你知道的秘密。相信我，维欧拉，当你站在这样的景象面前，你唯一想做的就是将一切秘密都烧成灰烬。我不知道怎么跟丹尼尔谈论这个问题，因为汤姆显得那么正常——或许是我自己的脑子出了毛病？我该去圣芒戈看看医生，说‘有个好人使我浑身冒冷汗’？我也无法下定决心去调查真相，你没有见过丹尼尔本人，你不会明白，在他为汤姆神魂颠倒的这几个月里，他变得多么轻松，所有关于‘未来’的烂摊子都不再位于他的考虑范围之内，他爱上了学习知识，爱上了爱情本身。他是个年轻人，是的，但如果他是个老头儿，我会说，汤姆·里德尔把青春从时光手中抢来还给了他。”

在我多年对这些事件的考量中，我认为那时的克莉斯多尝试着想让汤姆对更进一步的亲密行为显示出拒绝，也许她期望，如果汤姆是为了某种阴险的目的来接近丹尼尔，那么他对丹尼尔不会拥有真正的感情，同理他在本质上将对那些行为感到厌恶，她希望丹尼尔能从相关的反馈中得到警醒；反之，倘若汤姆的确如自己所声称的那么喜欢丹尼尔，就当她克莉斯多·格林格拉斯送了个顺水人情吧。

像是那个学期丹尼尔过生日，克莉斯多以玩笑的形式说的话那样。

他17岁生日在春日里的周六，这天猫头鹰带来的信件对他狂轰滥炸，你们了解，在这一天，巫师成年了。阿诗玲这次是真的专门给丹尼尔修了信，老席尔先生也写信来祝贺，但一封封信中那些成年相关的责任堆累起来，使这天变得相当吓人。克莉斯多帮丹尼尔拆信、读信，只把有用的那些递给他，其它大家族形式化的废话被她丢在一边，最后她发出一声怪叫，引得周围几米吃早餐的学生侧目。

“这些人对十七岁一无所知，丹尼尔，我们今天必须玩得痛快点，”她招招手，让丹尼尔凑过来听悄悄话：“告诉你的汤姆，我们今晚去禁林。”

那天晚上他们在禁林中拉起一只有星空图案的小帐篷——是克莉斯多的手笔，她说，这有助于到时候被城堡管理员发现时，虽然他们自己逃跑了，但必须留下拉文克劳学生“来此作恶”的证明。过生日的流程仍然和往年差不太多，丹尼尔许下的心愿也和前一年如出一辙，他有考虑在成年这天往心愿里加入别的东西，但最终意识到这整个世界在他眼里是多么不值一提，他身边的两个人就是他迫切渴望的一切。时间在此处刚刚正好，他从席尔老宅收到的信向他保证以后他将有一份充分发挥自己天赋的工作，阿诗玲告诉他如果生下的是个女儿，她和文森特很乐意跟从他的建议，把孩子取名为塞西莉亚（Cecilia），他从小的朋友在他与别人建立亲密关系之后依然与他维持着紧密的友谊，他爱上的斯莱特林男孩因为他一句逗乐的取笑，抽空去背诵麻瓜诗人的诗句，幽灵海莲娜被汤姆收买做了他们爱情的参谋，帮汤姆鉴别哪首是莎士比亚写给男子的情诗。月光，映照天边暗色的流云，春天，尚且停驻在霍格沃茨的风中，那株汤姆去年送他的月桂在他房里不知疲倦地洒落香气，每当别人问起，这究竟是哪儿来的，他微笑着说，是个小偷，送给他的见面礼。

当丹尼尔吹灭了蜡烛，汤姆还没念出“荧光闪烁”，克莉斯多推了推丹尼尔的膝盖：“丹，成年这天还能邀请我一起过，很讲义气噢。我一整天都在担心，你和汤姆会趁夜黑风高干点什么非常‘成年’的事情，没想到你们这么爱我。”

这时汤姆的无声咒点亮了魔杖尖，照出丹尼尔的脸红得好像碰一碰都要流血，他们三个笑趴在自己腿上。丹尼尔气鼓鼓地赶忙切下一大块蛋糕，第一个就送到克莉斯多手上：“快吃吧，堵住你这张不着边的嘴！”

“好好好，你自己的嘴不知道想用什么来堵呢！”

他愣了两秒，旋即捂住眼睛喊道：“小草！”他耳边是汤姆的笑声，然后一只手搭在他腰上，不甚在意地提醒他小声一点。

“嗯，”见克莉斯多煞有其事地点头，丹尼尔心中就大呼不好，果然立刻听见她说：“在霍格沃茨呢，是要叫得小声一点。”

丹尼尔向克莉斯多发动了奶油大战，不过似乎全世界都在这一天为他的快乐让行，哪怕他们在禁林闹得多疯，吓跑了一群护树罗锅，也没有谁来找他们的麻烦。


	20. Chapter 20

如果克莉斯多的想法确如我猜测所言，那么她的期盼落空了。这其实是个疑点，在整段故事中都使人感到困惑，因为年轻的伏地魔在处理与丹尼尔相关的事件时，似乎总是走得太远，连他自己都无法妥善收场。或许我的读者们会说，用丹尼尔那套“爱”的理论来解释是唯一可行的办法，但它并不让我甘心。如果你们经历了如我所受一样的遗憾和损失，大概能够理解我的纠结心情吧。

之前已经说过，在海莲娜提供的秘密楼层里，他们远不止一起学习，尽管他们是缓慢地重新从接吻开始这一过程。

海莲娜并不总是在场，她偶尔出发去图书馆，有时还会离开城堡，去很远的地方寻找她为数不多的幽灵朋友聚会。最初，丹尼尔和汤姆只在海莲娜离开时彼此亲吻，后来有次记错了海莲娜返回的时间，他们一直牵着手，时不时贴近对方亲密，直到他们背上书包准备回宿舍，才发现海莲娜实际上已经在她往常停驻的地方站了许久，而她并未对两个男孩的举动表达任何异议。此后，汤姆便不再以之为禁忌，在海莲娜眼皮底下，他会拾起丹尼尔搭到他大腿上的手，在唇边漫不经心地碰一碰，会用嘴唇抵一下丹尼尔的太阳穴、眉心或嘴唇，甚至有时他会去讨要一个深吻，在丹尼尔觉得应该停止时撤离。

而如果海莲娜不在附近，汤姆重新发起了两人寒假时在斯莱特林休息室中的游戏。这样恐怕把丹尼尔描述得很被动，但实际情况是，他们两个对这件事有心照不宣的分工，丹尼尔是那个等待汤姆向他提出要求的角色，而汤姆对丹尼尔的心思一清二楚，他要做的就是帮助对面害羞的男孩把含在口中的话说出来，假装丹尼尔只需要轻轻地点头。

这个分工在夏天刚开始时遭受了一定破坏，丹尼尔逐渐拒绝肌肤贴合，往往只飞快地给汤姆一个干燥的唇吻。

这样的情况第一次发生，是在丹尼尔某次完成球队的魁地奇训练，前来找汤姆的时候。他进入隔层时看见汤姆和海莲娜在热切地交谈——我并不知道汤姆和海莲娜独处时的真实场面，毕竟我不可能要求伏地魔交给我这些记忆，后来我也再没能找到海莲娜本人，因此，汤姆究竟使用了什么手段、话术去获取海莲娜的爱慕和信任，他们如何谈论生命的效用，如何定义对死亡的抉择，或许永远会是一个谜团——丹尼尔的头发全部汗湿了，看起来心情也处于低压状态，他跟那边站着的男孩和幽灵打了招呼，与汤姆一同坐到台阶边上后，给了汤姆一个干燥的唇吻。

汤姆问他训练中发生什么事了吗？

丹尼尔摇摇头：“是在训练之前，”他稍有迟疑，“我可能跟斯莱特林队发生了点不愉快。”

汤姆笑了一下，“斯莱特林的球队根本没救，你把他们气到自行解散最好。”汤姆说着将手放在丹尼尔腰间，但丹尼尔有些难为情地挣开了，他嘟哝道：“有汗。”

丹尼尔有意不细说这个话题，他不想造成汤姆与斯莱特林其他人的矛盾。

丹尼尔告诉我，那次是斯莱特林队的队长汤姆·泰勒，试图在拉文克劳申领的训练时间占用魁地奇场地练习。斯莱特林的学生说话总是太不客气，丹尼尔赶到时两队已经在互相推搡，克莉斯多正十分烦闷地拉架，她的头盔夹在腋下，高盘的发髻有些松动了，丹尼尔赶忙用魔咒将两个学院的学生隔开，快步走进事发中心。他是席尔家的继承人，与斯莱特林沟通霎时容易许多，本以为冲突完全解决，谁想泰勒带人离开，路过丹尼尔时撞上他肩膀，小声戏弄道：“好威风，小基佬。”身边离得近的丹妮尔·布莱克登时脸色煞白，显然是听清了这句话，她愤怒地喊道：“你乱讲什么！”

克莉斯多离得远些，没听到说了什么，见丹妮尔反应激烈，走过来打听情况，她脸上也有怒容，明显不打算对任何关于丹尼尔的问题有所妥协。丹尼尔担心无法收场，抬手按住克莉斯多的肩头，用眼神安抚，转头对泰勒厉声说：“泰勒队长，我建议我们彼此尊重，如果你认为我有什么地方妨碍了你的正常生活，我们可以现在去校长室对峙。”

泰勒听见“校长室”时缩紧脖子的狼狈动作，透露出他完全不知内情，单纯在寻衅滋事。泰勒扯起嘴角很难看地笑了笑：“不必这样，我只是开玩笑。”

斯莱特林球队一行人走远了，但那个称呼还是持续地刺痛丹尼尔，使他在训练时比往常更严厉，说话声音提高几度，好几次因为不满意而在队员身边亲身示范动作，无风的天气让心情更糟糕，也让裹在厚重比赛袍下的身体更闷热，结束时他的衣服汗湿得像淋过一场大雨，换上常服也没有太多改善。当他走到汤姆面前，只感觉浑身的皮肤和衣物黏在一起，他意识到要流更多汗水的炎热夏季马上就要到来。

丹尼尔的确有少许洁癖，但他不想和汤姆贴得太近，并非不愿触碰到汤姆有可能汗津津的皮肤，而是不敢让对方闻到自己身上或许有的、被汗水洗礼过的气味。他总是对汤姆推脱道：“等我洗完澡——等到巡夜时再说吧。”

他没有因此从汤姆脸上看见过介怀的表情，这在丹尼尔心中涌起快乐和甜蜜，他仍然对寒假时汤姆的那次发怒感到心悸，尽管对方已经强调过原因并不在他。有时丹尼尔会补偿性地延长深吻的时间，最初几次汤姆总忍不住动手抚摸他的脖子或胸膛，但后来汤姆的手只是安分地放在他膝盖弯那里，稍微使了些力气，好像在自我克制，丹尼尔感受着那份力量，口中经不住对着汤姆的唇齿反复呢喃：“我喜欢你，我好喜欢你。”

***

在汤姆打破他们纯情的平衡之前，他做了件让丹尼尔彻底融化的事情，曾经我也认为他至少在这一刻被爱情冲昏了头脑，但后来赫敏·格兰杰女士对霍格沃茨大战的回忆录，让我认识到这仍然是一个阴谋——年轻的伏地魔向他关系最为密切的教授（密切到他敢向对方提出关于制作“7个”魂器的疑问）、亦即当时斯莱特林的院长霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩先生，阐明了自己和丹尼尔的关系。

“鼻涕虫俱乐部有个小晚会，我想和你一起去。”汤姆说这话时，手中正记录着芨芨草的理化反应。

“那个聚会我从没去过——我绝没有不尊重教授的意思，”丹尼尔做了个鬼脸，“我确实不是很感兴趣。总之，他四年级就已经不再给我发请帖了，省得我一次次费尽心思婉拒他，现在怎么去？总不能做你的伴去。”他皱眉，又想起汤姆·泰勒先前溜出口的那个称呼，他知道鼻涕虫俱乐部里有不少斯莱特林学生。

“我想过了，你可以接受伊丽莎白·威克姆的邀请，我去邀请她的女友。”

丹尼尔抬头看了他一眼，“女友？”

汤姆抑制住一个微笑：“就是你想的那样。”

丹尼尔笑着揉揉有些疲劳的眼睛，大声感叹：“我爱霍格沃茨。”

他其实有些顾虑，毕竟像海莲娜或阿诗玲一样开明，抑或是像克莉斯多那样爱他的人，始终是极少数，然而他又无法拒绝这样的诱惑，他还偷偷梦想过，要和汤姆去搭乘一回麻瓜的伦敦地铁，在人满为患的车厢里，可以和他在众目睽睽下依靠在一起，从起点一直到终点。

当他们等到聚会结束，斯拉格霍恩教授听完汤姆私下的委婉陈述后，尽管愣怔了半晌，却给出了相当高兴且激动的反馈：“汤姆，汤姆，我了不起的男孩啊，”他眼中有父亲一般的骄傲泪花，“一直以来你聪明得让我害怕，好像你不是一个真正的人，我总是担心你如果犯错，会破坏你完美的形象，现在才知道，只有缺点才能让人放下心来。”那个年头把这种感情称作“缺点”是稀松平常的习惯，几乎称得上客气，接下来教授打消了丹尼尔心里最后一点疑虑，他捏了捏丹尼尔的肩膀，仍然像个父亲似的低声说：“席尔是个很好的孩子，我必须说，你们非常般配。”

他们两人向教授的理解再三表示感谢，等他们在斯拉格霍恩的要求下坐到沙发上，手中端着他絮絮叨叨地开瓶的藏酒，又听他对汤姆说：“自从你五年级问了我那个问题，我就常常做些可怕的梦，今天我可以睡个安稳的好觉。”

汤姆的笑容仿佛是受到了幽默的感染，他笑道：“早就告诉过您，是学术兴趣罢了。”

晚会的两天后，他们在隔层为将要到来的期末考试复习，那天雨下得很大，从厚重的云层泼洒下来，在空荡的楼中制造回声，海莲娜正外出，他们还确定地知道，至少在雨停之前海莲娜不会再次出现——哪怕成为幽灵，她还是很讨厌淋雨，这点倒和血人巴罗有几分相像。

汤姆帮助丹尼尔复习魔药学，这是后者的弱项，丹尼尔没有像克莉斯多一样六年级就停止选修魔药课，是因为他将来在魔法部神秘事务司的工作对魔药学知识有较高要求。汤姆将那些易混淆的知识点挑出来，一项项延展对比，丹尼尔仔细听着，但噼啪落雨声仍叫他有些分神，况且认真的汤姆是多么绝美惊人啊！他最近似乎胖了一些，脸上的棱角比从前圆润，显得他更健康、更英俊了。丹尼尔向我夸赞前男友的容貌的时候很不好意思，他意识到自己这些话说得太过频繁，但他双颊的红晕水平提醒我，丹尼尔不仅在为此害羞，他即将涉及自己很难详细叙述的话题。

才成年不久的丹尼尔在他恋人的脸上亲一下，像是奖赏，或者邀请。汤姆学术性的话语立刻被切断，他的目光从书本和笔尖像刀锋似的转向丹尼尔，眼神中是对开小差学生的责备。

“抱歉，”丹尼尔坐正了，“你继续。”

汤姆看了他几秒，又说道：“凤尾的根茎汁液产生致幻效果，有的北方国家也用它做迷情剂，但药性很强烈，在英国不被允许售卖。”汤姆看着书上的文字，轻轻用呼吸作为停顿，接着说：“凤尾和刚才我们提到的那种丑陋植物的区别主要在于……”他声音消失了，脸凑到丹尼尔面前吻他的嘴，鼻息很粗重，手将丹尼尔紧紧搂住，转眼间的变化使丹尼尔的心脏剧烈跳动，他张开嘴放汤姆的舌头闯进来，被汤姆的力气压在对方臂弯中，仰着头承受凶猛而不管不顾的激吻。

汤姆扫荡他的口腔，吮吸他的舌尖，然后退出来，吮吸他的嘴唇，往下移，连吻带咬地对待他的下巴、脖子、锁骨上的纹身，动手解了他最上面两粒扣子，丹尼尔陷在完全的迷乱里，直到他听见自己喉咙中冒出的尖锐喘息。丹尼尔眨了眨眼，回了些神，很快开始推汤姆的肩：“别……好热，我身上好多汗。”

“没事的。”汤姆的声音因吮吻变得含糊不清。

“不行啊。”他难过地把汤姆抵开了，“会很……很不好的。”

汤姆注视他，眼睛很迷蒙，汤姆每次想要清醒时总能迅速办到，这次却像没有这个企图，他再次靠近了磨蹭丹尼尔的嘴唇，小声道：“丹，你亲亲我。”丹尼尔始终不知道为什么汤姆可以把这些话说得那样动听，“你试一下……我是什么味道。”

丹尼尔，他犹豫地将身体的重量压在汤姆身上，跟随汤姆的话语用唇舌触碰对方的皮肤，汤姆不像他一样容易流汗，整个脸部的皮肤都是干爽的，丹尼尔有些退缩，但汤姆将丹尼尔的脑袋往下按，让丹尼尔去感受他脖子上的湿润，当他敞开自己的衬衫，丹尼尔发现汤姆的衣服底下也有层薄薄的汗水。

丹尼尔逐渐用力地吻着汤姆的身体，第一次这样赤裸地碰到汤姆的乳头。汤姆浅浅地喘着气，手在丹尼尔的校服短裤上抚摸，进而从裤筒底端探进去，大手揉捏着对方腿根的皮肉，把裤腿越挤越高，摸到男孩有些被汗水浸湿的内裤，干脆整只手推进裤子裆部，抚摸那里硬挺的器官。丹尼尔忍不住扭胯把下身往汤姆手里送，汤姆的拇指沿着他的长度挤按，丹尼尔夹住了双腿，身体颤抖，他抬起头想对汤姆说话，又不知说些什么。惯于掌控主导的男生重新开始向丹尼尔发起亲吻，另一只手在下面时轻时重地揉搓，丹尼尔将手围在汤姆脖子上，断断续续地发出难耐的喉音。

“只是咸味而已。”汤姆对着他耳郭叹息着说，“让我尝它，丹，我手摸的地方。”

丹尼尔下意识地摇头，对方好像看出他根本没有拒绝的意思，汤姆一向谨慎，此时却并不理会这个动作，在响亮的雨声和呼吸声中把他放平了。丹尼尔胳膊肘将自己撑起来，看汤姆抽出手，调整了姿势，开始解他的皮带。当内裤被翻开，他自己的阴茎一下子弹出来，汤姆的脸就在半尺远，丹尼尔感觉整个世界都是红色，一切都成了慢动作，汤姆说了一句什么话，太混沌了他听不清楚，然后汤姆张开由于不断接吻而变得十分鲜艳的口唇，低头将他脆弱的器官包住了。丹尼尔的手臂顿时泄了力，仰面躺在灰尘里，全身紧绷，根本不敢去看。

汤姆的嘴，那种热度和柔软，那种挤压的力道，让他舒服得快要尖叫，但嗓子一点声音也发不出来，他就那么大张着嘴盯着天花板，一股力量堵在他胸腔，他痛苦又极乐让眼眶都湿掉，余光里只有汤姆的肩膀在不断起伏，天井的雨声响得仿佛世界末日。很快丹尼尔就受不了，他伸手去够汤姆，音调破碎地告诉他：“我要……我要到了……”

他不确定汤姆有没有听见，也可能是他们第一次做这件事太没有经验，反正汤姆还在很深地吞吐，他就控制不住地在对方喉中射精。汤姆很明显顿住了，迅速后退一点，但没有完全离开，丹尼尔感到他呛了一下，忙红着脸问：“你还好吧？”这下才起来亲眼看见汤姆口中塞着他那件东西的画面。  
那画面让他又涌出一小股精液，丹尼尔被自己活跃的身体吓到，随即非常恐慌，他知道汤姆肯定有了一次相当糟糕的情欲体验。

汤姆没有动，小口吞咽着口中的稠液，过了好一会儿才把顶端吐出来，整个动作发出一声极其潮湿的响声。丹尼尔坐直了，想再问对方有没有什么不舒服的，但汤姆安静地帮他把裤子整理好，抬头时很轻地朝丹尼尔微笑，摸了摸他的鬓发，仍不打算开口。丹尼尔同样不太稳定，他犹豫着要不要对汤姆的嘴唇吻一下，但他内心似乎在抗拒，而汤姆也没有表现出任何想做这件事的意图。

他们就沉默着整理衣物、清理灰尘，所用的魔咒都是无声咒，偶尔动手帮彼此拍去对方没有留意到的污迹。最后是汤姆对丹尼尔说：“去洗澡吧？”丹尼尔无言地看向他，惹得他笑起来：“在怕什么，我又不会怀孕。”

***

第一次的尴尬并未阻止他们继续尝试从对方身上获取这种快乐，丹尼尔想让汤姆也得到释放，虽然他明确告诉汤姆，他可能暂时无法像汤姆为他做的那样给汤姆做，但他们可以试试换一种方法一起。

丹尼尔认为克莉斯多察觉到了他和汤姆之间在发生什么，因为有一次他请求她帮他在霍格莫德的一家小店里购买一瓶无香的护肤油——那家店里全是女生，而丹尼尔也从不护肤。那时克莉斯多意味深长地看了他一眼，接过他手中的金加隆进店去了，开门瞬间摇响的风铃让丹尼尔有些耳鸣。后来他和汤姆选择了更为经济和简单的方式购买润滑剂：他们两人上交的魔药采购清单中的某项精油都比以往翻了倍，这一点克莉斯多也是知道的。不过，克莉斯多没有在信中向我提起过这些，也许她不想谈论。

运用这种方法时，汤姆会坐在丹尼尔的腿上，他们急切地松开对方的皮带扣和短裤拉链，让肿胀的热量相互交融，一边接吻，一边满怀罪恶感地借助从前只有在课上熬制魔药时才用到物质一起自慰。有一次他们忘记带卫生纸，丹尼尔还没来得及拿出自己的手帕，汤姆已经从手边的课本上撕下一页，接住他们的精液后将之揉作一团。他甚至还再次举在眼前为丹尼尔念出了上面的句子，是十五世纪的一段妖精历史，汤姆吻了吻他的嘴角：“看来我得记清楚这几段话了，考虑到我目前还不打算收藏它。”

尽管他们两人都从这一活动中收获了莫大的乐趣，但汤姆始终非常享受将丹尼尔一身凌乱地压在地上，吻遍他的身体，最后为他口交。

在丹尼尔的形容中，他感觉汤姆好像在借此从他身上攫取生命力，要借助吸走他的灵魂和血液来为另一具干枯的躯体补充营养与水分。而且他还感到，汤姆在这样的时候比平时与他待在一起时更轻松，似乎只有通过身体相亲，排除有意识的动作和话语，全靠本能的倾泻，才能够成功表达出汤姆对他的感情。

假期又快到来，他们正抓紧一切时间彼此抚慰，毫不夸张地说，在那段时期，倘若任何人看见优等生汤姆·里德尔的肩膀或背后的衣物上有灰尘的印记，全部来自于丹尼尔·席尔高潮时乱蹬的短靴。

丹尼尔清晰地记得，那学期的历史期末考试考到了汤姆撕掉的那页内容。他和汤姆恰好被安排在同个考场，某个时刻汤姆回头望了他一眼，二十分钟后，丹尼尔在自己考卷的最后一题看到了那段十五世纪有关妖精的材料，他几乎是瞬间在考场上硬了。

那是整个期末考试周的最后一门考试，考完立马要开办为毕业生送行的典礼，丹尼尔是合唱节目中的一员，而汤姆要作为在校学生代表上台发言。丹尼尔与同僚们从暗道谢幕退场的路上，汤姆正在候场，当丹尼尔的手在黑暗中被精准地抓住，大力扯到一旁，他微笑着快速投入到对方火一般的舌吻中。  
下一个节目将要结束时汤姆气喘吁吁地问他：“你希望我们什么时候真正做爱？”

丹尼尔把汤姆拥在怀里，轻声说，他不想在毕业之前那样做。

“还有一年？”汤姆笑道：“我怀疑要是你这个假期继续留在这里，我们一个月内就会那样做。”

丹尼尔柔软地回应着他，珍惜仅剩的几分钟温存。

“而哪怕是在下个学期，”汤姆又低声说道，“只要我开口，你仍然会允许我那样做。”

“既然你已经知道，就不该在毕业之前继续问我。”丹尼尔轻吻汤姆：“为我留一点对自己生活的掌控力，我不想在‘当下’总是失去方向。”

然后他们分开，丹尼尔在台下听完汤姆的致辞，他们在各自的学院吃完本学期的最后正式一餐，暑假要回家的学生们回宿舍拉出自己的行李，汤姆送丹尼尔和克莉斯多登上返程列车的站台，他嘱咐丹尼尔要记得喝下他配好的那副预防晕车的魔药。

此时克莉斯多展现出她在学期最开始的那种果决，她拜托丹尼尔帮她把行李拿上车，她突然想起几个问题要问汤姆。

等丹尼尔点点头，提起她的行李箱钻进车厢找位置，汤姆笑容可掬地呼唤她：“有什么事情吗，克莉斯多？”

克莉斯多却收起笑，眼光锐利非凡，在他们之间制造出某种古典魔法世界的紧张，她称呼他为里德尔先生：“我很抱歉跟你说这样的话，但我不得不说。”她身量相对矮小，却毫不畏惧地直视他的双眼，“让我们向梅林祈祷你真的爱上了我的朋友，否则，无论你在做什么，请尽快收手吧，席尔、格林格拉斯、韦尔登诺家的势力，至少能断送你在整个欧洲的政途。如果你爱上了他，却还要自欺欺人，”克莉斯多向他逼近一步，“我劝你不要为一点小利益付出这种代价，辜负这样一段感情的人不会有好下场。”

汤姆笑着张嘴要说话，克莉斯多将他制止：“你不必向我做任何解释，里德尔先生，请竭尽全力善待我的朋友。我祝你假期愉快。”她说罢，头也不回地转身离开了。

丹尼尔在车窗里向汤姆挥手，汤姆的表情有些僵硬，不过很快做好了调整，他向丹尼尔做出写字的手势，嘴型在说：“写信给我！”

几分钟后列车缓缓驶出车站，汤姆站了一会儿，目送列车远去，站台上稀疏的留校学生也走向城堡的方位。暗处走出两个人，均是黑发，脸庞清秀，身穿斯莱特林校服，是布莱克家的两兄妹，梅丽莎和奈杰尔。

“终于用不着再见他。”梅丽莎充满鄙夷地说道。

奈杰尔看了眼自己的妹妹，没有搭腔，他问汤姆：“我们什么时候动身去阿尔巴尼亚？”

汤姆的声音比往日更冷酷，但语调保持着基本的客气，他边走边回答道：“等我确认海莲娜·拉文克劳的行程。”


	21. Chapter 21

克莉斯多这半天想的全是自己必须鼓起勇气警告汤姆的事，等话说完，阴霾一扫而空，心情大好，走进包厢找到丹尼尔才发现，对方居然带上了飞天扫帚，就横在座椅底下。

“为什么带着银箭？”她奇怪道，“你暑假要在家里练习吗？你对我们这赛季的成绩不满意？”

丹尼尔正将水壶里的清水倒进乘了蓝色粉末的小玻璃杯，他摇摇头，似乎也有些困惑，但笑着说：“不是我要带它，是它要求我带它。丹妮尔前几天告诉我银箭把柜子撞得哐哐作响，我以为它出了故障，想着要找时间去修理一下，但拿出来一看它又好得很，只是偏追着我不让我走。”他把液体摇晃均匀后一口喝尽，“也许它认为这个暑假我用得上它吧。”

克莉斯多蹲下去摩挲它光滑的扫帚柄，尽管这只扫帚已经使用多年，但性能仍然十分优越，它被制造出来就是为了持久，不过克莉斯多听有消息说这个型号或许即将停产，新的型号会被命名为光轮系列，价格更亲民，换代更频繁。她隐隐察觉到这之中的寓意，紧随着麻瓜世界，巫师世界好像也准备向某种贵族气质告别，变得强调普罗大众的生活价值。她坐回到丹尼尔对面的座位，说道：“也许它感染了你的小毛病，预感你暑假中的某天会想到我家来做客。好样的银箭，它已经准备好一场远征了。”克莉斯多问丹尼尔：“说真的，你今年夏天会来吗？去年你就没来。”

“去年是因为阿诗玲和文森特的婚礼，噢，她怀孕多久了，七个月？这个暑假……”他想起什么似的皱了下眉，“我倒是很想去的，只是担心猫头鹰把汤姆的信送错地方。我怕我们俩的通信被我家人看到。”

“随你方便。你要是决定来的话，提前通知一声，”克莉斯多对他眨了下左眼，“格林格拉斯家随时为您效劳。”

他也打趣地朝她挤眼：“我希望他们家的小女儿刚才没有太过为难我的男朋友。”

克莉斯多心下稍有一惊，但回想起丹尼尔先前的确没有询问原因就听了她的话上车回避，看来他早就猜到她有什么话非说不可，却又相当自信地，知道这些话对他和汤姆的关系不会产生不可承受的影响。克莉斯多的眉头收紧了一瞬，她几乎明确体会到了自己的嫉妒正在心中形成一根软刺。

这时有人敲响他们的门，丹尼尔透过玻璃看出是自己同宿舍的男生威廉姆斯，后者探头在门口小小地抱怨了一下今年拉文克劳招了太多新生，其它包厢已经坐满了至少四人。于是威廉姆斯也坐进这间包厢，克莉斯多觉得再和丹尼尔交谈更多已不可能，便又从隔壁拉了个自己的女生朋友来，张罗着一起打玛达尔卡牌。那是一种英国巫师喜欢的游戏，我一直没能掌握清楚规则，这里便不多赘述。

***

丹尼尔下火车后从来迎接他的家养小精灵那里得知：阿诗玲这个假期会留在席尔老宅养胎，眼下在那儿已经住了近一周。他跟小精灵们打听着各种消息，两个小精灵说，席尔家人根据种种孕期迹象，比如孕肚的形状、饮食口味的改变，大多推测阿诗玲怀的是个男孩，他们打算叫他萨默塞特·威廉·席尔。

丹尼尔轻哼一声，“我父亲想必非常高兴。”

“是的，”名叫茶杯的小精灵答道：“老席尔先生早就管那张隆起的肚皮叫做‘小萨默塞特’。”

“阿诗玲也觉得是男孩吗？”

“夫人说她不想提早猜测。”丹尼尔感到满意，阿诗玲总能给他这种情绪，又听茶杯道：“夫人看起来是全家最不关心她自己肚子的人了，她始终坚持去魔法部工作，老席尔先生还试图说服她以后都留在家里，我感觉她毫不动摇。”

这句话也令丹尼尔微笑。当他回到家，跟亲人们打过招呼，第一件事便是去后院的凉亭找阿诗玲。魔法将温热的海风过滤成舒爽的凉气，使她的发摆在风中摇曳，丹尼尔跪在她脚边，把耳朵贴在她七个月拱得高高的肚皮上。

“怎么样？听到什么消息了，小先知。”阿诗玲如此笑话他的急切。

他换了一边耳朵继续聆听，仰着面孔看向懒洋洋地坐在靠背椅上的阿诗玲，小声说道：“连这样的包袱也无法减损您的美丽与苛刻啊，夫人。”

阿诗玲笑得抖了一下：“我从来猜不到你能发明出什么句子恭维我。”

“我告诉过你了，”一旁跟来的文森特对丹尼尔道：“新晋母亲没有被我们亏待。”

“最好是这样，文森特，不然我会找你决斗。”

他这话引起旁观者们的笑声，老席尔先生则轻咳一声：“好了，放你表嫂休息吧。”

暑假的头一个月，丹尼尔怀着极大的热情在阿诗玲身边穿梭，并在写给汤姆的信里表达对于陈腐规定的深恶痛绝，那些规矩始终不让他和阿诗玲有机会独处，他虽然没有想好如何开口，但内心非常渴望和她谈谈汤姆的事。他知道有时人们嘴上说着可以接受他人拥有某种怪癖，然而当他们身边亲近的人与这种癖好联系在一起，事情就忽然截然不同。但阿诗玲，他想着，那是阿诗玲。

与汤姆的通信是未曾间断的，甚至一开始引起过丹尼尔父亲的疑虑，丹尼尔不得不在下一封信中提醒汤姆不要太急于回信，显得好像霍格沃茨有什么紧急事件确需他去处理。丹尼尔在信中写些生活上的小事，往往以阿诗玲和她未出世的孩子为中心，他跟汤姆详细介绍了这位自己极其仰慕的女性。汤姆的信则通常是自己这一天的行程，主要写他新读了哪些书，有时他们围绕某一话题进行探讨，黑魔法并不是丹尼尔避免涉及的领域，汤姆对此表露欣喜。信中少不了的是一些彼此慰问的情话，偶尔与性幻想相关，汤姆在字里行间写得很直白，丹尼尔只在回信时温柔地笑骂或者做一点轻微的撩拨，这已经让汤姆满足。有一次丹尼尔在结尾落款：吻你万千；汤姆用古英语回复他：我请预言之子言出必行；丹尼尔的身心总是为这些字句挠得发痒，他低下头，用写字台的桌面给自己的皮肤降温。

没过几天他越来越想念汤姆的嘴唇落在他身体上的感觉。那两片嘴唇之间曾经在课上对教授说出精妙的回答，在各类致辞和演讲中叙述收获掌声的语句，也曾对着他光裸的皮肤呢喃爱语。丹尼尔告诉我，尽管那时他没有说出口，但脑海里时常暗自感慨，自己的身体被另一个人崇拜是多么幸运，那使人的嗓音都比从前洪亮。有不少亲属惊叹于丹尼尔的变化，他们说他比过去更加开朗，看起来像个可以承担重任的成年人。

汤姆寄来的信封上施好了保密魔法，只有丹尼尔一人能顺利打开，但丹尼尔每次收信和回信后的反应总是无法遮掩，他来到凉亭找阿诗玲的脚步于悠闲中加入了轻快，笑意在他唇边挥之不去，双目也熠熠生辉。不止一次地，阿诗玲看着丹尼尔，露出一丝了然的微笑，而丹尼尔向她使个眼色：好姐姐，我们下次再说。

七月下旬时，阿诗玲决定为即将来世的孩子编织天冷时要穿的毛衣，席尔家的人在晚餐席上对她赞不绝口，夸她是一个慈爱的母亲，炎炎夏日中为孩子冬天的衣着劳累。只有当第二日下午丹尼尔表示要给她帮忙，却在一伸手碰到篮子中的毛线球时便缩回来，哭丧着脸道：“是夏天呢。”

这时阿诗玲就悄悄对丹尼尔说：“否则的话，我也不知道还能怎么爱它。”

她口述自己想象中的衣服样式和图案，丹尼尔为她把样子画在纸上，然后阿诗玲自己设计能够将这套衣服编织出来的魔法。刚进八月的某天午后，伴随着针线在空中自己舞动的咔擦声，阿诗玲侧着身子伏在桌案上打瞌睡——她的肚子阻碍了她习惯的那种在办公室小憩的姿势，旁边唯一陪伴着她和丹尼尔的是文森特，后者正处理魔法部的公文。文森特瞥见睡着的阿诗玲时，站起身，对丹尼尔低声道：“我去拿条薄毯子来。”

“现在是夏天。”丹尼尔对这对夫妇中的另一个重申。

文森特脸上竟有罕见的羞赧，他嘀咕道：“但这里头有凉气。”于是转身上楼了。

丹尼尔环顾一圈，见四下无人，可阿诗玲却如同不在此处，只觉十分可惜。他望向阿诗玲的方向，瞅了眼她圆滚滚的肚皮，小声说：“哎，我是你叔叔，我是丹尼尔。我知道你是个女孩，我知道你在假装罢了，”他轻撅一下嘴：“塞西莉亚，你跟你爸一个样，你是个彻头彻尾席尔家的人。”

但阿诗玲并没有真正睡着，只是闭着眼假寐。这是我多年后在她交给我的记忆中看到的画面，当丹尼尔说出第一个词时她就已经偷偷在暗处翘起嘴角，只等他说完这句“彻头彻尾席尔家的人”才忍不住笑出声音来，她撑起自己，仍闭着眼道：“丹尼尔，你这笨南瓜。”

“你醒啦？”丹尼尔又惊又喜，还带些愧疚：“我吵醒你啦？”

阿诗玲摇头，她指了指旁边正织着小裤子的魔法针线活儿：“这吵得我睡不着。”

“哎，你做的这些活计里面，”他问道，“围巾是不是最好织的？像我也能很快学会？”

这下她睁开眼了，“看你要什么样式，有容易的。怎么，你缺围巾吗？”

她一定是故意这样提问，丹尼尔看出了话题的走向，目光垂落在大理石拼出黑白图案的地板上，抿着笑容摇了摇头。“也不是我熟识的谁缺吧？”他又摇头，脸红了一些。

“好了，别磨磨蹭蹭的，丹尼尔，快跟我坦白。”她往丹尼尔那边挪了一个座位，“她姓什么？是哪个学院的？”

这个问题令他的表情跳跃了一瞬，他咬住下嘴唇，过了两秒才轻声说：“不是她，是他。”

丹尼尔满怀期待地抬起脸，却见阿诗玲面庞诧异忧虑，他心脏猛地停了似的，脸色一下煞白。预言家出色的演绎能力使他立即构想出一直被自己所忽略的另一种可能，更别说阿诗玲现在怀有身孕，丹尼尔恐慌而惭愧地思索着，也许阿诗玲会害怕他给她的孩子带来糟糕的影响吗？

只怪前几次成功被接受让他放松了警惕，他在心中暗骂自己，大意地以为所有人都肯原谅他。丹尼尔强忍着内心钝痛，忙凑过去握住阿诗玲放在靠他这一侧的左手，求她：“对不起，别告诉其他人。”阿诗玲似乎更惊讶了，丹尼尔泪水在他的泪道上涌，眼睛变得通红，他痛苦地解释：“我不是故意这样的，我没办法，请别担心！我不会跟你再提——”

“丹！”阿诗玲急忙出声叫停这番忏悔：“你在说什么？”她另一只手覆上来，抓紧男孩因为恐惧而缺血变凉的手，“瞧我，把你吓成什么样，我只是……我真的从来以为你喜欢异性，你看起来对男孩没有丁点兴趣，我没考虑过现在这些是你需要承受的压力。”

丹尼尔仔细研究着阿诗玲的面部和姿态，想要弄清楚对方真实所想，半晌他低头吸了吸鼻子，回答道：“我确实喜欢女孩，甚至可以说……我有些讨厌男孩，可他、他没让我想起男孩。梅林啊，”他笑了一声，摇头，抬手揉揉酸涩的眼眶，双手仍因为几秒前的过度惊惧而微微颤抖，“不知道汤姆听到我这样说会怎么想，他也并不像女孩，他只是不让我想起这些事。”

“他叫汤姆？”阿诗玲挑起眉，有些兴奋地问道：“世上叫汤姆的多的是，别告诉我他恰好姓里德尔吧？”

这回轮到丹尼尔惊讶：“你认识汤姆·里德尔？斯莱特林的汤姆·里德尔？”

“噢，”她翻个白眼，“不同寻常的姓氏，听一遍就叫人牢记，更别说那男孩是全霍格沃茨老师的谈资：斯莱特林的宝藏、英俊无比、百年不遇、尊师重友……我都听得麻木了，丹尼尔·席尔也要开始谈论他吗？”

心上人的名字将丹尼尔柔化，“是的，”他带着点骄傲微笑道：“我怀疑他或许会是霍格沃茨有史以来最优秀的学生。”

阿诗玲温柔地抬手抚摸了一下男孩的脸庞，在丹尼尔的印象中，这是她头一次对他做这么亲密的动作，她轻声问道：“你真的非常喜欢他，是不是？”

“唉，阿诗玲，阿诗玲！”他发出无能为力的、近乎祈祷的声音，“我为他着迷，我恋慕他的程度让我自己害怕，有时候想到因为某些阴差阳错，我们本来很可能不会走到一起，我简直慌得头晕。”

“他是什么样的？跟我说点教授不认识的里德尔先生吧。”

丹尼尔咬住少许下唇，笑意在嘴角被掩盖，又辗转于眉梢浮现，他的目光飘忽了一圈才回来，用沁甜的语调说：“汤姆平时反应总是很快，不让任何人耽误他的时间，在我面前却耐心地出奇，认识他的这一年多以来，他像逐步教我怎么制作魔药一样，一天天从我的内核里唤醒了关于爱情的一切。”

阿诗玲仍在微笑，却沉默了，忧虑的底色挥之不去，像克莉斯多前两个学期那样打探的激情从她身上如同夕阳般落入海平面以下，她忧心忡忡地用灰蓝的眼睛关照着丹尼尔，“如果你允许我说实话，我希望这份爱不要伤及无辜。”

“为什么这样讲？”

“你父亲如果知道了——照现在看来，总有一天他会知道，那时他会逼你尽快娶一个合适的妻子，你清楚我在说谁。”

丹尼尔的快乐倏忽之间被此话浇熄大半，他用力摇头道：“我与克莉斯多的感情就是让彼此最最幸福，不论是她还是其他人，我绝不会那样对待大家。”

“那么你就得承担许多后果。”她叹气，“后果，就是我在你成年那天写给你的信中提到的那样，你身份特殊，不可能随心所欲。我知道你讨厌借助自己的能力窥探未来，但我建议你在这件事上妥善运用，至少为即将到来的变故做好心理准备。”

丹尼尔缓慢地点头。

“当然，不止来自外界，总有些危机来自我们的所爱本身。”

她说这些本是外交官的本能，下意识要把语句说得更完整，谁知丹尼尔眼神在这句提示下蓦地闪躲开，阿诗玲皱眉，下颚低下去，沉声问道：“你看见什么？”

“不，”他出言否认，大声而迅速地回答：“无关紧要的小事，我能处理好。” 

***

相较而言，有一件事更为紧迫——丹尼尔没有告诉别人，他发现银箭在半个暑假的沉寂后，从这周开始突然活跃，它在他身边盘旋，等赢得他的注意，镶嵌着蓝宝石的那一端总是指着东南方向。

最开始丹尼尔由它引领，走到北爱尔兰的海岸边，银箭似乎想让丹尼尔骑上它，载着主人渡海，丹尼尔以为它想把他带到英格兰，因此两天前特地抽出半天时间想搞明白银箭究竟意在何处。然而，当他斜跨了整个海岛，在晴朗无云的日子里顶着烈日，伴随麻瓜们战斗机的嗡鸣声，饱览出生国乡野风光——他避开了战事频繁的城市上空——一直冲到英吉利海峡，银箭仍无停留的意思，要带他前往欧洲大陆。海峡对面正战火纷飞，麻瓜们有法西斯元首，巫师界有势力急剧扩张的盖勒特·格林德沃，丹尼尔无法置信，立马调转方向，强迫银箭带他返回，并中途停下，去伦敦找一位出名的飞天扫帚制作人，想请她修理，而那位中年女士在夜晚的油灯下对扫帚敲敲打打半小时之久，向丹尼尔确认扫帚没有任何问题：“它一如出厂时崭新，唯一不同的是更加与你契合。”

于是丹尼尔知道，他服侍的那位女神再次向他指派了不可转介的任务。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于到这一章！

从奈杰尔的回忆中我们会知道，此时的海莲娜将要动身去苏格兰高地拜访朋友，而年轻的伏地魔即将与自己的两位“同伴”出发去往阿尔巴尼亚森林。在这个暑假，汤姆和海莲娜的往来比学期中更为密切，他和丹尼尔只是一周中的两三天约定一起去北塔隔层，而暑假里，汤姆几乎每天和海莲娜见面。

我们仍然无法知晓汤姆与海莲娜具体的谈话内容，他没有向海莲娜引荐奈杰尔或梅丽莎·布莱克，由于巴罗和她的往事，斯莱特林的学生大都很难取得海莲娜的好感，那股为达目的不择手段的劲头使她作呕，临死前巴罗为了不让她逃走而出手用麻瓜的方式将她残忍杀害的一幕始终在幽灵的记忆中徘徊不去。但海莲娜必然受到了严重的蛊惑，以至于没有发现眼前这个男孩正是拥有斯莱特林特质的个中之最，我甚至十分好奇，是否在校园时期，伏地魔的眼中就会闪现那道因贪婪而起的红光，海莲娜是否对此有所察觉，如果她发现了，她是否选择视而不见。

我们只能大致摸索出海莲娜与汤姆相处的阶段。据汤姆和食死图初代的核心成员开会时透露的消息，大致可以认为，汤姆在极短的时间内就彻底打消了海莲娜对他的怀疑，之后，尽管他没有向幽灵有任何浪漫意义上的示好，但在学期结束之前，海莲娜已经对汤姆抱有非常炙热的感情，她为此感到生气，所以有时会神经质地唾弃他，唾弃整个斯莱特林学院，但马上她会向汤姆道歉。海莲娜没有对汤姆做出表白，但一切在汤姆眼里昭然若揭，他看见过她站在丹尼尔身后的不远处愧疚而绝望地凝视着丹尼尔。

同时，她还在那个学期中吐露了自己的死因，是以较为克制的方式诉说的，因为那时的汤姆显得只是在友好地倾听她的故事。在与奈杰尔等人的谈话中可以看到，汤姆那时就推测出了海莲娜随身携带的拉文克劳冠冕必然存放于她被杀害的阿尔巴尼亚森林，但具体位置和可识别的特征尚不明确。

等到了暑假，汤姆因为丹尼尔的缺席而将注意力投注在海莲娜身上，对她更加热情，这让海莲娜孤独的灰色灵魂决堤了。她总是在流泪，两道闪烁着银光的水流从她面庞上滚落，她对他一遍遍地讲述，在母亲的光环之下她有多么地受人轻视，她多么希望凭借冠冕的力量成为一个像母亲那样出色的巫师，以及粗野的死亡方式造成了多么剧烈的疼痛，她多么不甘于在那样年轻的年纪与人间告别，然而这千年的漂泊又是多么循环往复和缺乏意义。汤姆在她面前的表现当然富有同情心，但私下他表示出极度的厌恶，如果他不得不以人称代词之外的词汇说起海莲娜，他会称呼她为“没戴眼镜的桃金娘”，梅丽莎每次听到汤姆对海莲娜的描述，总会尖声嘲讽拉文克劳的所有学生，说他们“天性擅长假装楚楚可怜”，奈杰尔知道自己的妹妹实际上在暗讽丹尼尔·席尔，汤姆则仿佛没有听见。梅丽莎等人对丹尼尔的恶意似乎永远被汤姆有意忽略了，他不否认，也绝不应和，往往只是随意地发出一声鼻音，其他人逐渐意识到他不想谈论这个话题，只有梅丽莎对此坚持不懈。

在汤姆进一步的假意关怀和诱导提问下，海莲娜毫无防备地为他解开了关于冠冕所藏之处的所有秘密。

我却忍不住感慨，一个人的灵魂始终复杂得令他人不可能琢磨透彻，因为哪怕海莲娜以激烈的爱意向汤姆把自己的往昔和盘托出，她仍没有告诉他一条非常重要的信息：尽管许多私人的感受和情绪她不曾对丹尼尔讲述，但她曾以绝对地信任让丹尼尔·席尔亲眼目睹了自己在阿尔巴尼亚森林所经历事件的全部过程，更有甚者，她与那个首先到来的男孩立下誓约：“我们拉文克劳不讲究血统，只有天赋和精神能够成为判断谁才是拉文克劳真正‘传人’的证据。我请求你答应我，在必要的时候，守护拉文克劳的冠冕，不要让它再被像我曾经那样肮脏的企图玷污。”

至于那趟去往苏格兰高地的行程，本是在假期之前就已约定好，但海莲娜日益拒绝离开城堡，她渴望抓紧与汤姆·里德尔独处的每分每秒。当汤姆状似不经意问起她，准备什么时候出发，她表现得相当犹豫，使用各种理由进行推托。而汤姆了解这个幽灵的命门，他不再执着于督促她上路，而是坐到她旁侧，挥笔写起了要寄给丹尼尔的回信。

那天快结束时，海莲娜告诉汤姆，暑假不用再来这里找她，最晚后天，她将会动身北上。

***

麻瓜们在欧洲大陆的交通系统基本已然瘫痪，巫师所创造的通行线路广泛处于格林德沃方面的控制中，尤其对于英国出境的巫师严加审查，若无特殊原因，通常不允许通过。布莱克家的两兄妹是纯血巫师，在某些极端派的人眼里免除了部分嫌疑，而且他们正好有亲戚住在土耳其，因此谎称过境是为了参加亲属的葬礼。汤姆并未与他们同行，但奈杰尔的行李箱中有一只由汤姆施过伪饰魔法的门钥匙，配对的另一只在汤姆手里，兄妹俩在到达指定地点的前两天给汤姆写信，约好在两天后的某一特定时刻用门钥匙让汤姆能够瞬间来到此地。

这趟行程中途有所耽搁，当奈杰尔和梅丽莎来到森林边缘，并成功再次见到汤姆，丹尼尔已经在海莲娜存放冠冕的空心树旁等待了将近一整天，他身心俱疲。

丹尼尔只在一天清晨跟家养小精灵们交代了几句，就骑上扫帚。银箭的机敏使他躲过不少麻烦，但在飞行的绝大多数时候他对目的地在哪完全没有概念，直到他穿过法国、穿过宁静的瑞士、穿过意大利北部边境，再次遇见海洋时，他才明白，自己即将到达的地方是阿尔巴尼亚，而这个地名在他的知识储备中，只与一个人有关。丹尼尔想起了海莲娜对他的委托，他可以预料到自己将要阻止某人破坏海莲娜沉寂千年的秘密，但他绝不了解自己将要面对的人是谁。其实他相当肯定海莲娜所布下的一系列魔法足以临时阻挡任何冠冕的窥伺者，但出于谨慎，他先行从空心树洞中按照海莲娜曾告诉他的方法，取出了冠冕，藏放在只有自己知道的地方，然后躲到附近位置隐蔽但视野绝佳的树上，试图等待来人出现。丹尼尔的食物储备不算太多，如果两天之内还没有动静，他决定离开，等回学校再让海莲娜仔细回忆，谁有可能成为这件事的促发者。

于是，一切回到原点，斯莱特林和拉文克劳的选择，阿尔巴尼亚丛林。

当三个斯莱特林走进森林腹地，汤姆看上去被这里孤僻非凡的气质打动了，他迈步于林间的落叶上，脚步声比其余两人都轻，但时不时可以听见他沉醉的呼吸声，汤姆几乎闭上了眼睛，好更真切地用其它感官来享受每一缕风和光，就像他两年前打开密室的大门，他要牢牢记住这一次胜利。

千年前的宝藏，无数人苦苦追寻，他却在七年级开始之前就要得到它，而他甚至不是拉文克劳的血脉传人，这一切与先赋于他的命运毫无关联，全靠他本人能力所为。必定有一种熟悉的喜悦从他心底喷薄而出，在离开里德尔和冈特的老宅时，在注视密室的入口缓缓打开时，他都有相同的感受。

视野里高大的血红色山毛榉树告诉他们，距离目的地已非常之近，奈杰尔和梅丽莎感觉到古老魔法的力量漂浮在自己周围，守卫着主人的遗物，而汤姆的手指在空中缠绕，如同他已能够触摸那编织魔法之网的丝线。汤姆用细小，但相当清晰、高亢的声音问身后两人：“我想，或许我们得给自己一个幻身咒——哪怕是在这只有愚蠢低等生物的森林里？”

他如此说着，但绝无此意，深信今天谁也不能将自己阻挡。梅丽莎和奈杰尔都嘲弄地笑起来，去践踏一位强大的远古巫师的魔法，让他们充满成功的快意。

正是这阵笑声惊醒了快要睡着的丹尼尔，他在听到的瞬间就紧皱眉头，难以相信自己等待的人居然年轻至此，或是他们掌握了长生不老的诀窍？可尼可勒梅和他的夫人也没有保持年轻的面容和声音，对方到底是何许人？他屏住呼吸，静静等待着来访者的现身。

首先只是在树叶交叠的空隙中隐隐约约的深色袍子，随后逐渐显露出人类的完整轮廓，他们正继续向前，目标非常明确。

空心树！他们看到了！

汤姆？丹尼尔·席尔看到了。

那是汤姆吗？身披纯黑斗篷，走在三人之首的年轻男人，是汤姆吗？丹尼尔无法相认，即便他用呼吸那么多次地抚摸过这个男孩的容颜，他从未见过这样狰狞的表情出现在对方脸上，一股刺痛击中了丹尼尔的眼睛，他嘴唇微微张开，用力地扶稳身下的树干才好不让自己因眩晕而摔下去。他咬住牙关，将视线往后移，辨认出了另外两张熟悉的面孔，丹尼尔一时想不起那两人的确切名字，但他可以肯定他们都是斯莱特林的学生，而且在他的印象中与汤姆熟识。所以，那就是汤姆没错。丹尼尔开始缓慢地重启自己的呼吸，试图安抚自己，汤姆来到这里可以有很多原因，不必着急往最坏的方面想。

但他无法给自己一个完美的解释，背上的冷汗使他在七月的欧洲感到冰凉，眼泪因为震惊尚且没有翻涌。他等待着，也许是为了看对方下一步的行动，但更多则出于无力动弹。

汤姆朝空心树挥去一道刀锋般的魔咒，意料之中地受到千年前海莲娜防御魔法的反击，但它感应到了来者是一位法力高强的巫师，因此将魔法阵展开，那是海莲娜留下的谜题。丹尼尔知道，按照顺序，依次出现的问题将与四位霍格沃茨创始人的能力密切相关，他期待汤姆在解开魔法阵上花费的功夫能为自己赢得更多思考的时间，却见汤姆对海莲娜的技艺面露不屑，竟是以能量极其强大的黑魔法，直接将拉文克劳迷阵的蓝光击得粉碎，伴随一声巨响，空心树的树干被震得出现一道裂纹。

另外两个斯莱特林学生嗓子里迸发骄傲的噪音，丹尼尔沉默以对，心里更加发冷，他从不知汤姆对魔法的驾驭能力已经达到这种地步。

紧接着的赫奇帕奇魔法也同样不堪一击，它甚至没有发出第一次那样惊人的响声，可能是因为海莲娜对那位创始人的魔法掌握不如本家的好。斯莱特林的绿光随即出现，化作一条大蛇缠绕在树干上，对着面前的巫师以蛇的语言说话。丹尼尔振作精神，握紧魔杖，心想汤姆也会将这次和接下来格兰芬多的魔咒尽数破除，他必须抢到那个弹出来的假冠冕，以此为筹码，跟汤姆问个清楚。

但更让他惊讶的事情发生了，正当大蛇亮出獠牙，嘴里嘶嘶作响，那两个斯莱特林学生又一次发出响亮的嘲笑声，奈杰尔大笑着拍了拍汤姆的肩，梅丽莎则尖刻地评价：“那个贱人怎么也不会想到，对吧？”

汤姆脸上狂妄的表情跟丹尼尔自己的饥饿一起，让丹尼尔恶心得反胃，他太难过以至于失去了行动力，最大的心愿是把这段记忆从脑海里删除，他一点、半点也不想见证这样的汤姆。但这还不止，因为汤姆微笑着张开嘴，像参与一个幼稚的游戏般的，以同类的语言向斯莱特林绿蛇发出回复。

蛇佬腔！丹尼尔的世界由此引发更多崩溃，所有线索陡然间拧成一条粗绳，死死地勒在他的脖子上，他已来不及找借口将其挣脱，只能尽最后一丝力气喊道：“冠冕飞来！”

汤姆的黑眼睛在这一瞬间对上了他的眼睛，他们瞪视着彼此，丹尼尔满眼只有痛苦和失望，汤姆的眼中则从滔天的怒火迅速转换，丹尼尔看出对方正在模仿平时温柔的眼神，他心碎得很厉害，想要最后一次记住这样虚假的温柔爱意，大脑却被太多其它内容占据，它们正在飞快地排列组合，为丹尼尔献上题目最终的答案。

“丹尼尔，”汤姆望着他，降下了高举魔杖的手臂，做了个手势让后方两人也放下魔杖，汤姆柔和而沙哑地说：“你怎么在这里？”

他声音拖着无法掩盖的哭腔，反问道：“你又为什么在这里——？”

汤姆的脸有着一如死亡的平静，而丹尼尔那么了解他，他知道平静之下是狰狞的愤怒，汤姆轻声道：“下来吧，多危险。”

丹尼尔闭了闭眼，摇晃地起身，踏着空中的无形阶梯走下来，只在他每一处落步的地方亮起微弱的蓝色光芒。他想起在场还有两个人，便稍微抬高目光，从奈杰尔脸上看到凝重，从梅丽莎脸上看到怨毒，但那两人都没敢开口说话。

汤姆朝他微笑：“我从没见过这样的魔法，到时候你得——”

“是你杀了桃金娘。”丹尼尔颤抖着打断汤姆粉饰太平的话语。

“那是个意外。”他轻声回答。

“是你，你打开了密室，你放出了蛇怪，你让学生被石化。”

“我只有五年级，你知道的，丹尼尔，”汤姆说，“我没办法很好控制它，蛇怪毕竟来自斯莱特林本人，那是他的意志。”

丹尼尔沉痛地摇头，“那个就在我们身边被石化的斯莱特林学生，”他眨眼掉落一滴眼泪，“当时那么多人，却只有麻瓜血统的学生被攻击，多么精准，那不可能来自一个怪物的策划……是墙上的银盘，是不是？”他悲哀地笑了两声，“我真得谢谢你，是你救了我，对吧？尽管你对我的所求只在于拉文克劳的冠冕？”

“我们之间有误会，请不要瞎想，丹尼尔，你知道我们两个是怎么回事。”汤姆冷静地回应：“把冠冕给我吧，是海莲娜让我把它——”

“别再说谎了！”泪水开始在丹尼尔眼中奔涌，他为自己的这句哭喊感到难堪，更别说还有两个外人就跟在汤姆身后，但他无暇顾及那么多，“在关于你的事情上我记得太清楚了，汤姆，别再骗我了，你已经骗我够多了，我记住的谎言也够多了。”他深深吸入一口气，说道：“在图书馆那天，你说你……的那天，你听到克莉斯多和我的对话了，是不是？你听见她说海莲娜和我关系很好，所以你才突然跟我表白，是不是？”

“丹尼尔，你现在很不稳定，”汤姆上前一步，“过来，我们冷静一会儿再说。”

“为什么他们两个一点也不诧异？”丹尼尔后退，与汤姆保持距离，他指着汤姆身后的布莱克兄妹，羞辱正在将他侵蚀，他已经不清楚到底是哪个原因让他满面濡湿：“为什么他们两个看起来完全理解我们在谈论什么！你会把所有事都告诉他们，你……你会和别人来讨论我吗，汤姆？”在霍格沃茨的一天一天，一个又一个夜晚，还有多少人路过他时、同他打招呼时，心里暗自取笑他是汤姆·里德尔的玩物？

汤姆抿了下嘴，似乎有些畏缩，皱眉低声道：“也许你猜对了一些东西，但我向你保证，丹尼尔，这整件事并非你想的那样。”

他破碎地笑道：“你向我保证？你向我保证？”丹尼尔擦拭了一把自己的眼泪，又道：“你还知道我的生日，在你找上我的第一天，你说要我邀请你去我的生日。”他用手捂住眼睛，“我怎么会想不到，克莉斯多连续五年同一天在校园广播点了同一支生日歌——”

“噢，怎么样呢，丹尼尔·席尔，”这下是那个站在后面的女生开口说话了，丹尼尔抬起头看着她，为这突如其来的敌意而慌乱，梅丽莎凶狠地瞪住他：“你现在在扮演麻瓜侦探吗？你以为你自己非常聪明，居然猜出了我们的计划？你捂着脸做什么，是在陶醉于自己的‘拉文克劳智慧’，还是因为自己做过的丑事而抬不起头？”汤姆低喊了一声她的名字，但她正说到兴头上，没有要停下来的打算：“你知不知道自己有多蠢！多恶心！你以为汤姆会喜欢你！”最后的动词被她咬得几乎破音，“你以为汤姆会有那种软弱的感情吗？你知不知道他怎么说？你每次碰到他，他都被你恶心得想吐！”

“闭嘴！梅丽莎！”汤姆盛怒地喊道。

梅丽莎惊惧地住了口，低头向汤姆表示臣服，但嘴角仍挂着洋洋得意的笑容。

我必须提示各位她在说谎，根据奈杰尔的记忆来看，梅丽莎的确曾于某天坐在汤姆的腿边，听汤姆说起丹尼尔·席尔现在已经把他当作情侣，梅丽莎问他：“他会要求你和他做那些情侣的事情吗？”汤姆冷淡地回答：“或许吧，偶尔。”梅丽莎厌恶道：“那你该觉得多么恶心啊！”汤姆没有作声，只是稍动了动下巴，让动作好似一个点头。

汤姆在阿尔巴尼亚森林中没有反驳梅丽莎说的话，那让丹尼尔非常痛苦，他的心脏感到了真实的锐痛，视野周围出现锯齿状的黑框，与此同时，另外两个同龄人对汤姆的顺从态度也使他更加反胃，他自己的身体和精神都已经到了极限，不能再留在这里与他们三个争吵，他想要逃走，试图旋转一圈通过幻影移形离开此地，但没有成功，汤姆的魔法将他制止。

汤姆不耐道：“我恐怕不能这样放你走，丹尼尔。给我冠冕吧。”

丹尼尔沉默着，向他举起了魔杖。

“不可能的，”汤姆冷声说：“你平时也绝没有可能赢我，更何况现在这个状态。”

丹尼尔没有多说，动手朝汤姆发射两个无声的攻击魔咒，汤姆像用树枝拨开两片落叶似的轻而易举地让魔咒改变了方向，他再次开口劝说：“丹尼尔，海莲娜·拉文克劳不值得你为她与我为敌。”

而一想到汤姆像欺骗自己一样欺骗了海莲娜，怒火袭上丹尼尔的心头，他继续对准汤姆发动攻击，尽管这一切在汤姆面前毫无意义。梅丽莎压低嗓子道：“汤姆，别跟他废话了！”但汤姆没有理睬她，仍用双目紧盯着丹尼尔，魔杖轻松地抵御丹尼尔的魔咒，有时向对方扔去两个威力轻微的咒语，他不停尝试通过话语说服丹尼尔，而丹尼尔此时理智渐趋狂乱，根本听不进汤姆说了什么，哪怕他听了，也绝不可能向汤姆妥协。

汤姆对待丹尼尔的态度让梅丽莎极其恼火，她紧压头颅，透过自己的睫毛看着对面自成一个阵营的男生，似乎要用眼神去将他杀死，某个时刻她再也无法忍受，攥紧了手中魔杖，在汤姆身后指向丹尼尔，奈杰尔见状大惊失色，但根本来不及阻止自己的妹妹，只听她疯了一般对体力严重不支的丹尼尔喊道：“剜心钻骨！”

丹尼尔发出一声尖叫，他跌倒之前看到的最后场面，就是汤姆睁大了双眼，带着杀意回头将梅丽莎击倒在地。直到女生砸在地面上的钝击声传到他耳畔时，钻心咒才停止发挥作用，他全身被痉挛席卷了几个来回，世界的影像差点从他眼前消失殆尽。

奈杰尔箭步冲过去，抱起瘫软的梅丽莎，对汤姆无奈而羞愧地摇了摇头，随即一个转身，幻影移形将她带回了森林的入口处。他没有给梅丽莎向他撒泼的机会，掐着她的脖子把她按在地上，奈杰尔吼道：“梅丽莎，你这蠢货！”

奈杰尔离开后，空心树旁只剩汤姆和丹尼尔两人。丹尼尔感觉到汤姆跪在他身边，将他蜷缩的身体拉直，问他：“你还好吗？”

他渐渐恢复了些神智，下意识把汤姆推远，手里抓紧了冠冕，自己艰难地坐起来，眼前汤姆的影子过了近半分钟才重新合为一体，丹尼尔看着汤姆，低声问道：“你们经常使用不可饶恕咒？”

这个问题使汤姆的脸色冷了下来，他答非所问地说：“我没想过要伤害你。”

“那么我们对这个词有非常不同的定义。”

“我并不打算与你为敌。”汤姆这么说着，往丹尼尔手的方向伸出了手，有那么几个霎那丹尼尔以为对方会覆住自己的手，像对方这半年来每次安慰他时所做的亲昵举动一样，但汤姆只是将他围在冠冕周围的无力手指一个个小心地扳开，把冠冕拿在了手中。汤姆垂着头，用目光将这件宝物仔细描摹——冠冕上嵌满细碎的钻石，中央最大的那块的蓝色宝石光芒四射，环饰有如鹰翼，下方是一颗精致的眉心坠。然后汤姆餍足地把它放入某个虚空中丹尼尔看不见的容器里，冠冕便消失了。

“丹尼尔·席尔，”汤姆近乎怜悯地说道，“我允许你问我最后一个问题。”

丹尼尔不觉得自己对于汤姆的任何打算有能力反抗，因此他真的开始思考起是否对汤姆还心存什么疑问。他有点想问，如果他没有出现在阿尔巴尼亚，汤姆成功拿到冠冕后，下个学期会对他说些什么来结束他们的关系，他想，大概率是用一个与梅丽莎相关的借口让他愤然离去，也可能继续颇有耐心地逐步减少热情，等他受不了汤姆的冷淡而自行提出结束。他又想问，汤姆还对他说了什么其它的谎话吗，或者，汤姆真的把他们两人之间的事描述给斯莱特林的幕僚听吗？汤姆手上那枚戒指的来历是什么？是否杀害过其他人？他用冠冕去完成什么？但丹尼尔意识到，自己极有可能无法承受这些问题的答案，因此也没有问出口。好像没有更多的问题了，他有一问，但他不渴望听到回答，他说：“你那些信上说很想我，有没有一点是真的？”

再一次地，汤姆参透了丹尼尔的心思，他没有回答。汤姆抬起了魔杖，低声对丹尼尔念道：“一忘皆空。”

而就是在此刻，就是在此刻！我的朋友们啊，故事出现了变故，汤姆·里德尔先前在每一步棋中微小的差错在此刻收到了震耳欲聋的回音，也为往后埋下了无穷无尽的祸患。

——他没能发出那个咒语，丹尼尔感觉到了，汤姆也能感觉到，他的魔杖没有听从他的指令，他们之间没有魔法力量的极小值交流。汤姆几乎是困惑地看了一眼自己的魔杖，他再次念动咒语，这次更加狠厉，但依然没有任何作用。

暴戾在他的黑眼睛中风云又起，他朝旁边丢出一道咒语，几棵数十米高的山毛榉树被连根拔起，森林中惊鸟四散——魔杖没出问题，他愤怒地将它抵在丹尼尔的太阳穴上，那很疼，但丹尼尔已经开始微笑，他听到汤姆咆哮：“一忘皆空，一忘皆空！”

仍是相同的结局。

他们都知道，只有一种可能性会让这个普通的咒语失灵，就像其它所有咒语可能失灵的原因一样，一句教授们总在魔咒课上反复强调的话，从“羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨”开始就深深地印刻在学生们的记忆里：“必须集中注意，告诉你的魔杖你想要什么。”

丹尼尔伸手把戳在自己太阳穴上的魔杖尖挪开了，他说道：“汤姆，你没想清楚自己要我忘记什么。”

我认为，倘若汤姆只打算让丹尼尔忘记这趟旅途中发生的事情，以他的能力可以很容易办到，他只需用摄神取念窥探丹尼尔来之前的记忆，看看丹尼尔是如何对家人和朋友解释这段出行，然后再遵循相似的逻辑篡改丹尼尔的记忆，便大功告成。但他不止打算让丹尼尔忘记这些，经过这天梅丽莎行为和话语的提醒，他意识到自己把丹尼尔在他的生活中牵扯过深，他有必要使丹尼尔忘记更多以弥补那些过错，可他做不到，无论是因为那部分记忆的篡改使他无法圆谎，还是因为他无法理清到底该让丹尼尔记住关于他的哪些，又遗忘关于他的哪些；总之，他发现自己不能做到。

汤姆眸色深沉，酝酿着一场风暴，他嘴皮有些向斜上方抽搐，充满狠毒地说：“或许最不可饶恕的索命咒会更加省事，你说呢，我的先知？”汤姆并非讲着玩玩，魔咒失效使他感到受了侮辱，他紫杉木的杖尖由于难以抑制的冲动而喷出火花般的绿光。

丹尼尔抓住汤姆握魔杖的右手，“不要这样做，汤姆，你会后悔的。”

“我不信你们那套爱来爱去的胡言乱语。”

“无论你信不信，只要你还相信我是个先知，我在告诉你，这样做你会后悔。”

汤姆定定地凝视着丹尼尔，然后他放开了他，更像是将他甩开，汤姆后退几步，忽然化作一道黑烟，直冲云霄，消失了踪影。

丹尼尔一个人在森林中呆坐很久，久到动物们也以为他是新倒下的一颗山毛榉树，松鼠在他腿上跳来跳去，这平时必然激发他心中喜爱的场景，此时没有创造任何波澜。他想，汤姆大概又一次听懂了他话中奥义，他所指的并非爱情，他已经没有丝毫信心去谈论爱情，尽管汤姆尚不清楚他在指代什么，但选择为自己留下一条后路。事实是，汤姆并不知道自己手中的冠冕只是海莲娜为真正冠冕制造的一个幻象，不过多久就会化作灰烬，拉文克劳的冠冕必须由了解需要如何破除障眼法的巫师才能拿到，而汤姆选错了计划，他没有透露自己对冠冕感兴趣的迹象，因此海莲娜也没有告诉他应该怎样获取；如果他运气更好一些，冒更高的风险，计划说服海莲娜让他去取回冠冕，或许又是另一番景象。只是现在，冠冕的下落仅由丹尼尔一人掌握，他那句话的意思其实是告诉汤姆，杀了我，冠冕恐怕要再杳无音讯一千年。

汤姆最终会弄明白他在说什么，他总是能明白。那时候他会有多恨他？丹尼尔不能去想，但他又瘫坐在原地，好像想了一生一世。

丹尼尔回程所花去的时间将近他来时的三倍，日照和炎热没有给他带来同等的辛苦，他整个人都十分麻木，只是每行一段路就要找当地的旅店休息，他感到自己的身体变得比从前嗜睡，仿佛机能正在逐渐关闭。终于，他又飞回到伦敦上空，这天是工作日，他想，我在这里停一下，我去找一下阿诗玲。


	23. Chapter 23

从魔法部大厅试图乘电梯去国际魔法合作司时，丹尼尔被一位操着法国口音、二十岁出头的职员拦住了。这倒是新鲜事。他疲惫地抬起眼皮，精神迷蒙地看着新职员嘴巴一张一合。

现在他看起来肯定极其糟糕，几十分钟前淋了些雨，又被夏日的太阳迅速晒干，头发此刻正如枯草般纠缠在一起，而他居然还身背一个行囊，手中提着一柄飞天扫帚，是的，丹尼尔苦中作乐地心中自语：是我也要把这种人拦下。

他往常总能被认出来，听见身后的职员们窃窃私语：“是先知/席尔（Seer）”，就算正巧碰见与他不熟的，大家似乎也笃定他是个有身份的人，在那个年头，人们碰上这种角色就不会上前问话，只带着好奇偷瞥他两眼。

“先生，您听到我了吗？”职员又问了一次，这回蹙起眉，有些不耐烦，“您来魔法部办什么事呢？”

“我来——”自己声音哑得过头，丹尼尔费劲地清了清嗓子，道：“我是丹尼尔·席尔，我去国际魔法合作司找文森特·席尔，他是我的哥哥。”

职员以怀疑的眼光上下打量他一番，文森特和丹尼尔本就长得没什么相似之处，眼下更是气质悬殊：“文森特·席尔？您指那位年轻的外交官先生吗？” 

极度的心力交瘁使丹尼尔的耐心轻易被耗尽，刻薄在他心中疯狂滋长，他不掩烦躁地评价道：“您一定是麻瓜家庭出生的巫师。”

话一出口丹尼尔便后悔，他发觉自己的语调与装腔作势的纯血主义者们如出一辙——或许现在可以说是与汤姆真实一面中的某些部分如出一辙。谁知职员却毫不气恼，反倒头颅往下一按，自己羞愧起来，竟从这份不客气中意识到对方值得尊敬，支支吾吾道：“是的……抱歉，我之前在布斯巴顿，对英国的事不怎么了解。您请去吧，注意安全。”职员小心地为他把目标楼层设定为五楼。

丹尼尔只觉绝望的事一件接着一件，令他喘不过气。他张嘴想向职员道歉，但脑子无力运转，与此同时，他意识到似乎只有刻薄才能维系自己平稳的表象，倾倒同情于他而言成了难事。丹尼尔僵硬地点了下头，迈步走进电梯，很快电梯运转起来，将他向后传送，面前职员恭敬的笑脸越缩越小，直至没有了。他怨愤地感到整个世界都十分容易被谎言所蛊惑，哪怕这谎言根本不利于他们自身。装满了不同人类的世界究竟是一个何等的存在？它真的会像脆弱的人们所希望的那样被改变吗？丹尼尔持续地出神，再有人走进电梯时他惊觉自己坐过了楼层，只得重新往下。

这一次丹尼尔的注意力被抓住了，使神思幸免于再次沉湎在汤姆带给他的悲哀里，因为他听见有个自己渴求的声音正在不远处讲话，用的是德语，铿锵有力，带着怒火和坚持。丹尼尔想要微笑，但嘴角只是轻轻抽搐了一下，他拖动脚步挪出电梯，就看见阿诗玲在长廊的另一端，正皱眉与一个德国男人交谈。谈话的内容他无法听懂，但格林德沃的名字在其中清晰可辨。

丹尼尔脱力般的往旁边一倒，把背部砸在两扇电梯门之间狭窄的墙壁上，注视阿诗玲的强势和严肃充分展现的模样，这使他记忆得到了抚慰，仿佛拉链扯开一个口子，让他能躲进天真的童年时代。她穿着魔法部黑布红领的工作袍，鼓胀的腹部把袍子变得不太平整，正面的下摆高高吊起，阿诗玲一手夹着文件，一手按在自己的肚子上，好像担心在自己用力说话的过程中，这个部位会发生打乱她计划的震动。丹尼尔相信周围聚拢的一圈人也听不明白阿诗玲的语言，但仍然饶有兴致地观看她对面那个男人吃瘪的窘状。大概过去了两分钟，阿诗玲抬手做出停止的示意，用英语告诉对方：“不用说了，我已经申明过德国政府的立场，这是早就在协议中谈好的，他不会想亲自收拾这些烂摊子。”

她转身就要回到办公室去，此时莫名觉得这边有人在看自己，便一边把腋下的文件夹递给助理，一边往丹尼尔的方向望了一眼——电梯门又打开，里面挤出几个来访者，阿诗玲没有在混乱人群中认出他，这使他更加深信自己的灵魂已经与世隔绝。她往离开的路上走了几步，鞋跟在黑色地砖上敲出悦耳的鸣响，阿诗玲猛地再次回过头来，这回直接盯在了丹尼尔身上，她惊诧地提高了声音：“丹尼尔？”

他朝她点了点头。

阿诗玲整张面孔都皱起来，小跑着赶向他：“你去哪里了？有事情发生吗？”

“有一些事。”他见状心焦地上前几步，做手势让阿诗玲停下，尽力清晰地回答，“我想来见见你。文森特在不在？”

“不，他下午被你父亲叫回家了，我不清楚怎么回事。”她挥了挥手，眼中满是担忧：“你晒伤得很厉害。而且非常憔悴。”

丹尼尔再次点头，她紧蹙眉毛端详了他几秒，丹尼尔感到自己拥有了微笑的勇气，哪怕仅仅是为抚平面前这个人的眉头。但在那之前，阿诗玲一把拉住他的手臂，她带了些无所顾忌的劲头对他说：“来吧，到我办公室去。”

阿诗玲牵着他走过长廊的场景在丹尼尔脑海中形成一幅油画，那布局和色彩就像是画家们用夸张的手法来铭记一次历史时刻般脱离于真实。进门后，丹尼尔把行囊卸下，连同扫帚一起倚放在墙边，阿诗玲观察着这一切，迟疑地轻声道：“你没有前几天帅了，那个男孩看到，恐怕不如原先那么爱你。”这话说完她落下了门锁。丹尼尔没有接话，他包含痛苦的眼睛印证了阿诗玲的猜测，这在意料之中，但她仍然面露遗憾：“噢，丹尼尔。”人生中第二次，她伸手抚摸了丹尼尔的脸庞，这次在他受苦的皮肤上带来一些刺痛。

丹尼尔闭上眼，发出一声谓叹，重新睁开时，完全出乎阿诗玲的预料，他开口说道：“你这些年一直躲着我。”

阿诗玲笑了笑，“你不能因为自己难过就把矛头对准身边的人。”

“你不肯接待我，你不让我进你的房门和你说话，你躲避跟我独处，你拒绝给我回信。”

阿诗玲走到自己写字台后面，她道：“我承认这不太公平。但我现在想听听你这几天遇见了什么事。”

“我也想听听你和文森特结婚之前的那几个月里发生了什么事。”

她挑眉：“你不能告诉我自己的遭遇？”

“而你呢，”他逼近，隔着写字台的宽度问她：“你也说不出你和他怎么在一起的？你知不知道文森特——”

丹尼尔有话要说。

当他一年前初听婚讯时他以为自己永远不会对阿诗玲说出这些话，但他现在被掏空了，他的沉稳、信任、温柔和不计后果的好心被另一个男孩摧毁在异国的森林里，丹尼尔感到空气在自己身体里涤荡，他再也不能守住任何肮脏的秘密。他有话要说。他必须对阿诗玲说，你知不知道——你知不知道，你丈夫、我表哥，在我十二岁那年差点强奸我，我整夜不敢睡，往后几个月都做着噩梦，你知不知道这么多年下来，你丈夫、我表哥，用眼和手和嘴骚扰我，把我本就冷漠的家变成我不敢触碰的炼狱，你知不知道，你丈夫、我表哥，哪怕在和你结婚当日，仍然背着你偷偷渴望我，最可怕的是，你知不知道我曾经多么依恋他，以为他是完美的兄长，你知不知道今天我的心允许我爱上一个男生，然后落到你眼前所见这个下场，或许也有你丈夫、我表哥的一份功劳？

然而阿诗玲发出一声真正的笑，她面颊红润，嗓音快乐而甜蜜，丹尼尔满腔情绪和话语忽然为之大乱方寸，她笑着说：“丹尼尔，我的好丹尼尔，你真的什么都不知道，是吗？”

他脑仁很痛，“你在说什么？”

她摇摇头：“根本不是那几个月发生了什么，而是这十几年里发生了什么。”

“请、请为我解释。”

阿诗玲抿了抿嘴，“我不认为你现在适合听爱情故事。”

“求你，说吧。”

阿诗玲沉默地盯着他。

丹尼尔忍着头痛，拾起她桌面上用来拆信封的裁纸刀，他道：“如果你必须看见我把自己剖开，让心脏明明白白地摆在你面前才肯相信……”

这个举动触怒了阿诗玲，她看起来居然真的有些害怕：“别犯傻了丹尼尔，把刀放下！”她心烦意乱地说道：“你以为我最开始为什么来席尔家做客？”

丹尼尔把小刀放回桌上，阿诗玲立刻伸手抓住刀柄，把它丢进抽屉里，小刀和木板撞击时发出与阿诗玲气质很不相配、很不优雅的“哐当”声，这一系列动作慌张得让丹尼尔非常困惑，但阿诗玲坐到扶手椅上，继续说了下去。

“是你表哥邀请我来的，那时候你还很小，丹尼尔。我跟随我从商的姑妈来英国旅游，有天晚上她带我参加了一个大人们的聚会，孩子们聚在一起玩游戏，文森特是最小的那个，我很好奇，为什么大家好像在疏远他。我魔法天赋显现得比常人要早，本来那天，大家都在羡慕我，我才读一年级，已经学会很多他们没听过的魔法，但后来我说我来自德姆斯特朗，一个格兰芬多的高年级男生就嘲笑我，他说德姆斯特朗的学生都是玩弄黑魔法的怪物。我很气愤，跟他争辩，但那些霍格沃茨的孩子都很信服他，大家不再和我一起玩儿了，他们还给我胡起绰号，叫我‘学黑魔法的媚娃’。”儿时的记忆让阿诗玲嘴角隐约带笑，她回想了几秒，又道：“过了几分钟，文森特走过来，他说他相信我不会用魔法做坏事，我问他为什么，他说我看起来很可爱、很漂亮，脸上有一种坏人没有的光彩。我又生气，我说他这是在讽刺我，说我是媚娃，他很害羞地笑了一下，说，如果长得漂亮就是媚娃，他可以和我一起当媚娃。”

丹尼尔垂着眸聆听，他已然听见一个自己不认识的，或不如说是太久没见识过的文森特，并且知道自己将会越来越震惊。

阿诗玲接着说：“我们远离那些孩子，一起坐在外面的台阶上聊天，我听出他很烦恼，因为人们都说他魔法天赋不够，也许不会在明年收到霍格沃茨的录取信。总之，我们谈到了很多话题，像所有孩子一样自以为表现得成熟超然，最后文森特告诉我，他父亲是很了不起的预言家和魔法部官员，他邀请我去他家参观。两周后，我第一次去到了席尔家，你好像才两岁，丹尼尔，那是1928年冬天，你那时候有点喜欢流口水。”

他也笑了一下。

“后来我回德国，他常给我写信，但是假装并不在意，还经常指出我的回信里有拼写和语法错误。梅林——”她翻了个白眼，说这个名字时是明显的德语发音，“我才十一二岁，英语只是我的第三语言。”阿诗玲顿了顿，“紧接着他父亲去世，他非常痛苦，你知道，他母亲产下他之后不久因为抑郁自杀了，即便是在你的家族，12岁就丧失双亲，也极其罕见。那年冬天他祈求我来见他，后来每年寒假他都会在圣诞节前后邀请我来席尔家做客，又过了几年，每当在夏天，你出发去瑟尔米尔找克莉斯多时，他去德国找我。”

丹尼尔意识到自己从来没有关注过文森特暑假的行程，他甚至不知道文森特离开过，除了向克莉斯多敞开心扉之外，他的确是个自我封闭的孩子——也许在汤姆给他带来外部世界的冲击以前，他一直都是。而他现在相信他也没有自己所想象地那么关心阿诗玲的一举一动，否则，他并不是愚蠢麻木，怎么居然看不出来这两个人在自己身边含情脉脉？

“当然，你没有发现这些也很好理解，他几乎不主动说这种事，而且，只要你在场，他总是和我保持相当疏远的距离。我和你表兄相爱很久了，尽管我们一直称对方为朋友，我不焦急，我知道文森特有些自卑，你也知道——也许在你面前他尤其如此。前两年我对此的确有过失望，我以为是我一厢情愿，我和他都已经二十多岁，有稳定的工作，在魔法部天天会面，但他还是没任何表示，同事面前他装得像跟我不熟。如果说你五年级时，真的有什么发生了的话，那就是有一天，我们在港口等待格林德沃方面派出的来使，当时下着大雨，他们又故意拖延时间，让英国魔法部这边的外交团队在雨中狼狈地等候他们。我是最难堪的那个，我代表着一个被格林德沃架空的德国政府，现在对方要派人来接管与英国的事务，尽管我后来找到了周旋的办法，但当时绝对少不了绝望，毕竟，这是我的工作、我的祖国。这时候，文森特走过来，他把自己的风衣披在我肩上，在国际魔法合作司的所有人面前，跟我很亲密地拥抱了一下。之后都是水到渠成，不需要讲，你应该能理解。”

丹尼尔听后良久无言，将自己胃里浓黑、剧毒的液体努力咽了回去，他再一次选择放弃说出真相的机会，有一些东西在他胸中郁结，那感受非常明显，好像一个咳不出来的肿块。最终他说：“这还是不能说明你为什么躲着我，哪怕你早就决定和文森特结婚，但你教导我，仿佛我的长姐、我的老师，我们难道不也是很要好的朋友？”

阿诗玲冲丹尼尔微笑一下，“我真希望不用把下面这句话告诉你，”她的笑容变得苦涩了，“韦尔登诺家有不太好的名声。”

“名声？”

“有两个与我血缘关系很近的，韦尔登诺家的女人，她们被迫嫁给自己不喜欢的男人之后，爱上了自己丈夫的兄弟。如果你能猜到的话，其中之一是我的姑妈，我小时候与她非常亲近……席尔家的很多人觉得我会——”

“一派胡言！”丹尼尔紧皱眉头，不厌其烦地大声喊道，“如果事情都能这么解释，按照我家的名声，无数人从小在我耳边重复的传说都会赞成，我现在早该把自己吊死了。”他神色一变，想起阿诗玲刚才对那把刀的过激反应，不由失落，“你也觉得我……我看起来脆弱到那个地步？”

“这与我们无关。”阿诗玲低声道：“我们永远不止是我们自己，只要那些富丽堂皇的房子仍然屹立在各处。”

这之后阿诗玲问丹尼尔是否需要借她的个人浴室洗个澡，丹尼尔身体疲倦得很，听了直摇头，她则坚持让他至少洗洗脸，整理一下头发，要不然面对老席尔先生时难以交代。丹尼尔在浴室的镜子里看了半天自己的头发，决定还是清洗一番，但既然洗头不如直接洗澡来得痛快，于是他最后走出来时，整个人热腾腾的，尽管皮肤上有晒伤的红斑，但整个人利落整洁，又是身量高大的年轻男孩子，阿诗玲的助理听见浴室门开的声音转头看到他时，脸红地缩了缩脖子，她下意识理了下自己的长发，继续跟阿诗玲用德语做汇报。

丹尼尔没有遗传到席尔家面容中特有的精致，有些席尔家人漂亮得炫彩夺目，无论男孩女孩都有人在青春期时艳丽非凡，丹尼尔并不如此，但他身材挺拔，加上远看时的冷淡，和近距离与人相处时的腼腆，至少在我看来，似乎使他比他的家人更加坦荡贵气。他因助理的脸红而好奇起阿诗玲的反应，但又觉得这种好奇颇为病态，每次他思及自己对阿诗玲的在意，总是感到喜忧参半。

阿诗玲抬起眼，含笑地淡淡夸赞他一句，就继续自己的工作。丹尼尔紧张的心宁静下来，他知道，会有人帮他守护那条界线，他的未来不会在自己不情愿时被突击夺走。

丹尼尔坐在角落里的靠背椅上，等阿诗玲下班，想与她一道回家，原本从书架上借了本书消磨时间，但不知不觉又睡了过去。再听阿诗玲喊他的名字，站在门边的女子已经换好了衣服，她身上是一条浅绿色的孕妇裙。丹尼尔揉揉眼睛，起身跟上对方。

他们走进电梯间，丹尼尔由于站姿的关系，不得不让扫帚柄斜挡在阿诗玲身前，那看上去好像他是个奇怪的保镖，不准别人靠得和她太近。这个滑稽的念头使他们在出了电梯门后都忍不住开始大笑，但阿诗玲在走进幻影移形区域前收起笑容，重新问他一次：“你确定不告诉我这几天你做了什么吗？”

笑意从丹尼尔脸上散去了，他的目光落在阿诗玲的腹部，然后摇头：“没什么可说的，只是普通的分手。”阿诗玲显然没有相信，但不再追问。丹尼尔笃信阿诗玲这次的猜想永远不可能接近真相，她整日与最可怖的黑魔王的消息打交道，几个尚未毕业的学生哪里能占据她多少心神。

两人在壁炉中各自旋转一圈，心下默念魔咒，片刻便从魔法部消失，出现在席尔老宅的前厅中。然而，正在清洁打扫的家养小精灵们看见丹尼尔出现，却没有丝毫惊喜，他们之中管事的那一个匆匆打了个响指，不知去了哪里，很快，只见文森特神色焦虑地快步从餐厅那边走来，他握紧丹尼尔的手腕，对他表弟道：“丹，叔叔要见你，别刺激他，他很愤怒。”

阿诗玲也想跟去，她以为老席尔要问罪丹尼尔的不辞而别，意欲帮他一同解释，但文森特阻止了她，没来得及思考似的使用了亲昵的称呼：“阿诗，先别进来。”


	24. Chapter 24

这样的变故让丹尼尔始料未及，他从不期待这栋房子能带给他温暖，但眼下他唯一的准备便是以为自己回到了一个可以休息的庇护所，能躲进柔软昂贵的绒被里安静地流泪到天明，或是在美味食物中短暂体会简单的愉快。但一切却显得山雨欲来，年长他八岁的文森特正因为紧张而把他的手腕抓得发痛。

文森特把丹尼尔带到用餐室斜对面的备餐房外，这里往常是供家养小精灵们使用，他们在此配好一家人的菜品，送到对面去服侍为饥饿而抱怨的主人；而丹尼尔很快想到了这间小房子的另一用途：精灵们在这里取下猫头鹰连夜送来的信件，乘在银盘里，与早餐一道递给人们取阅。

他的心一下落入冰水里，可最令他痛苦的是，在无数关于汤姆的复杂认知涌入他的脑海之前，他第一个念头是如何才能在即将到来的博弈中为汤姆提供保护。

此刻木质的小门正严丝合缝地关闭着，文森特松开丹尼尔的手，走近一步，低头在他耳边安抚道：“丹，没关系的，别怕，好吗？”

丹尼尔胡乱点了两下头，文森特发出很短促的叹气声，然后拉开那扇木门。丹尼尔看见自己的父亲坐在最里面一张临时放置的椅子上，后者眼睛望着窗外的旷野，海鸥翅膀的羽毛在阳光下泛起金色的波浪，老席尔听到开门声也并未转过头来，他戴着宝石戒指的左手搭在大理石流理台上，手边有自己的魔杖和一沓属于丹尼尔的书信，丹尼尔知道那之中既有今天被老席尔撞见的新的来信，也有对方之后差人（也许是文森特）从自己房中拿来的旧信，这所有信件包含着前半个暑假他和汤姆狂热的示爱，以及他们在阿尔巴尼亚关系破裂之后或许有的交流，丹尼尔的眼眶瞬间湿润。汤姆又给他写了什么？

文森特一只手放在丹尼尔背心，轻轻推着他，和他一同走进房间。

“文森特，”老席尔这才看向这边，“你可以先出去。”

但文森特违背了这一指令，他将身后的门关好，低声道：“让我留下吧，既然我已经是知情人。”

老席尔默许了，有时这位叔叔对文森特会显示出特殊的宽容，他苍老的手在房间布下几个魔咒，以免谈话被其他人听见。这些动作所代表的巨大羞耻如洪水般没过丹尼尔头顶，他父亲还没开始谈话，但丹尼尔就快要兜不住眼泪。紧接着老席尔问了第一句话：“你觉得席尔家亏待了你？”

丹尼尔要怎么回答呢？他心如刀绞，想到自己自儿时起就在魔法部几乎畅通无阻的特权，与其他几个魔法世家的孩子一起受尽同龄人的钦羡，然而，那对他意味着什么？他每次去到那英国魔法世界权力的首府，只不过是为了寻找自己的叔叔、父亲、姐姐、哥哥，如果这些人身在店铺、工厂、田野，他也绝不介意换一种方式长大。

没等丹尼尔开口，老席尔又问第二句话：“你为了报复我对你的严厉，去找这样的刺激？”

不，不，这话荒诞得让丹尼尔想笑，贯穿他爱上汤姆·里德尔的始终，他没有片刻想起过席尔家人。但他不会这样回答，越是表现得他对汤姆情意深重，汤姆的处境就越危险。尽管，远在霍格沃茨的英俊男孩或许本就是丹尼尔认识的所有人中最危险的那一个，可丹尼尔仍做不到如此对待对方，他无法向任何有权势的大人们控诉汤姆近两年来对他实施的操控——所有汤姆曾经带给他的快乐是那么真实和沉重，让他先是微笑，再是眼红。

老席尔问出第三句话时，丹尼尔已经知道父亲不打算听见自己的回答，一切与对方心中所想不同的答案都不会被父亲接纳。但年长的人却问道：“格林格拉斯出了什么问题？”

丹尼尔懵了一瞬，“什么？”

“她出了什么问题让你对她不再感兴趣？”

这问题使他恶心又带来剧痛，丹尼尔眼泪一下子涌出来，他道：“她没有问题，克莉斯多·格林格拉斯从来没有任何问题。”

“你厌倦她了？”

“我对她不是那种感情。”

“你是在说你自己有问题了，我的儿子。”老席尔厌恶而怜悯地看着他，令丹尼尔想起汤姆在阿尔巴尼亚森林里的眼神，“总不能因为她想看你穿裙子，你就真的决定和她做姐妹。”

丹尼尔皱起眉，泪水聚合在眼眶里，将世界变得更加不明晰，“父亲？”他不可置信地问道：“你怎么知道——你看、看了她给我的信？什么时候？”

“我有权看这栋房子里的任意一封信，丹尼尔。”

他抿紧嘴唇，连同牙关一起咬紧，忍不住质问：“为什么？”丹尼尔眼泪在簌簌下落，整个人委屈得好像坠入癫痫，“为什么那时候你要拆我的信，为什么今天……你要拆我的信？”

老席尔答道：“你是我的儿子。”

丹尼尔不禁发出一声笑：“我感觉自己更像你的宠物。”

文森特在一旁不赞同地轻斥一声。

老席尔看起来没有发怒，但丹尼尔清楚自己的父亲无论发不发怒总是同一幅摸样，老席尔说：“你以为这二者有很大区别？你住的、你吃的、你认识的人、你的名字，全部由我给你，你认为自己应该得到更多？”

丹尼尔不知该争论什么，他只是不停摇头，一个孩子永远不能争吵中战胜自己的家长，因为他们早在权力斗争中落败，失去了对词语的解释权。而当路易斯·席尔面对丹尼尔的悲痛毫无动摇，用理所当然的沉默和漠视将丹尼尔击溃，这对父子中的儿子痛哭着说：“我和他已经分开了，我和他已经分开了。”文森特将手捏在丹尼尔肩上。

“是的，是的，”老席尔轻声道，“我看得出来。毕竟，这是我仍然让你站在这里的唯一理由。”他又盯了丹尼尔几秒，拿起魔杖，无声地施下一个咒语，数十封信件顷刻间被点燃。

“别——！”丹尼尔冲上前要用手去抓，文森特立刻把他拦腰拖住，他感到自己表兄的身体也在一起颤抖，一切都像冥想盆里被慢放的回忆，那几封他尚未亲眼读过的汤姆的来信就在他眼前化为灰烬，他泪都要流干，最后扑倒在父亲的腿上。丹尼尔一直哭，断断续续地求老席尔告诉他，汤姆后来的信里到底说了什么？

“他想在开学之后和你谈谈。”老席尔面无表情地为儿子擦拭脸上的泪水，“丹尼尔，你会和他谈什么？”

丹尼尔发着抖摇头：“我与他无话可说。”

“这才对，”老席尔语气更加轻柔，“只有这样，里德尔先生才能从霍格沃茨顺利毕业，你懂吗，丹尼尔？”丹尼尔泣不成声。

“叔叔，”文森特忍不住插话：“丹还只是个孩子。”

老席尔道：“是我们这么认为罢了，他倒是迫不及待想要承担责任。”

丹尼尔仍然在哭，但声音越来越小，渐渐变为抽泣，只剩下肩膀在老席尔的膝头像抽搐似的一起一伏，这时老席尔托起他的下巴，让丹尼尔直视自己，正对上男孩的朦胧泪眼，年长的人问他：“你想什么时候和格林格拉斯小姐结婚？”

他的绝望陡然因这句话触及谷底，十七岁的火焰迅速窜上来，丹尼尔双眼看着父亲，向后撤开距离，缓慢地站起身。满脸的泪水也许使他非常狼狈，但他总可以以某种别人无法想象的办法让自己变得如天神般高不可攀，丹尼尔轻声说：“我不会和她结婚。”

“你总要和一位淑女结婚，”老席尔不为所动，但却移开了视线，“丹尼尔，怪异的癖好只有在婚姻里才能得到纵容。”

“这不是我一个人的决定，她也不会同意。”

“那就让她同意。”

丹尼尔的眼皮一跳，“你以为她是什么人？”

老席尔看向他：“我以为她是我的儿媳。”

丹尼尔幅度很小地摇头，极其郑重道：“她是克莉斯多·格林格拉斯，这是她父母给她的名字，也是她自出生以来自己创作的结果。”他几乎微笑了一下，“有时候我很困惑，我们家里，说起血缘关系好像天大的事，可每次说起我们与自己后代血统的另一半来源者的关系，又总是轻蔑得好像拿不上台面……我真的会很好奇，父亲，席尔家人看见过那么多未来，生活在无比的压抑里，怎么居然对自己此刻的幸福毫无期许？而我又想到，”他语气加深，眼里又有了一层湿润，“父亲，如果你那么确信我最值得骄傲的天赋是来自于你，也许我身上最变态的那部分也同样来自于你。”

老席尔凝视着丹尼尔，发出沉重的呼吸，他站立起来，慢慢抬起左手，一记响亮的耳光便扇在丹尼尔脸上，力道之大，把丹尼尔打跌在地。文森特倒抽冷气，赶忙蹲下去查看，丹尼尔右脸正逐渐肿高，老席尔手上戒指留下的划痕让男孩晒伤的皮肤开始渗血，文森特闭了下眼，低声说：“叔叔。”

老席尔从丹尼尔腿上跨过，倚着手杖在紧闭的门旁站了半晌，他回过头来指着丹尼尔道：“你听清楚，我们家绝不会有这种活该遭受唾弃的血！”

文森特抬起头望了老席尔一眼，他精致的双唇微微张开，看上去有些震惊。老席尔接着说：“你现在不明白，以后就会理解我的良苦用心。”文森特听到这句，头又低了下去。老席尔对文森特道：“你也是，不要娇惯他，否则他永远长不大。”说完，他踢开门板，离开这间窒息的小屋子。

文森特立即张嘴要喊家养精灵进来照顾丹尼尔的伤，却突然被丹尼尔就着姿势拽住领口推倒，撞到身后的橱柜上，男孩子两只眼睛像在喷火，他伤口流着血，嘴里血腥味更浓地一字一顿向文森特发问：“是他逼你娶阿诗玲？”

文森特愣了好一会儿才明白丹尼尔在问什么，他用力摇头：“绝非如此。”

他不像是说谎，丹尼尔揪他领子的手迟钝地一节节松开，年轻男孩跌回地板上，喘着劫后余生的粗气。

文森特的手微动了动，似是想伸出去碰触丹尼尔的脸，但又不敢，怕把对方惊扰，更怕被对方拒绝，他只好固执而卑微地问道：“你这几天和里德尔待在一起？”他说着皱起眉，显示出对这个可笑姓氏的厌烦。

丹尼尔注视地面，点了下头。

“他伤害你了？”

“或多或少。”

“是他追求你？”

“也许。”

他停顿一下，“为什么你又情愿给他这个机会？”

丹尼尔烦躁地挪了挪视线：“现在别跟我谈这个，文森特。”

文森特陷入一阵缄默，又道：“丹，是否成为你表哥不是我能控制的了的。”

丹尼尔耐着性子呼吸两次，“这根本不是重点。”

“我想不到他和我还有什么不同。”

“他尊重我，”他心道，至少表面上这话没错，“我每次说‘不’，他都听进了、记住了，而你，你只有第一个晚上喝了酒。”

“如果你愿意告诉我你想要什么，我也会学着像那样尊重你。”

“目的呢？”他嘲讽道：“好让我躲着所有人半夜去和你上床？”

文森特叹息一声，“丹尼尔，无论你相不相信，我对你的感情是真实的。”

丹尼尔抱住头，手指抠进头发里，他忍无可忍道：“别自欺欺人了，文森特！”

外交官的眼睫在镜片后面忽闪，视线微微浮动，“我不明白你在说什么。”

“你不能把你父亲的死怪在我身上，你不能……”丹尼尔抬眼，悲哀地望着对方，多年来终于把这些话说出口：“你觉得他自杀的原因是对你失望，你觉得他失望是因为我和你形成了对比，你觉得你人生的不幸来自于我的存在……你想让你自己恨我，可你又做不到，因为你爱了我那么久，文森特，从我人生一开始，你就像一个兄长那样爱我、保护我。你不知道怎么同时对我又爱又恨，所以你想出一种爱来折磨我，你以为自己真的爱上我了，你以为这样就会让自己高兴，你以为通过掠夺我就可以弥补自己的遗憾！文森特，不是这样的，没用的，除了不断伤害我们两个，你什么也得不到。”

文森特的脸像一张白板一样木然，他道：“这猜测没有根据，你只是在臆想。”

“那你告诉我什么是真的？”

“我爱你。”他这么说，斩钉截铁，却开始流泪。

丹尼尔拼命摇头，“你这个蠢货，文森特，”他额头青筋暴起，前倾身体把面孔抵在文森特的前额、镜框和鼻尖上，丹尼尔压着嗓子咆哮：“你他妈的爱阿诗玲！”他没继续流泪，但扭头抹了一把眼睛，又转回来对上文森特，“无论你怎样骗自己，说你爱我，可你改变不了事实，你越不过真相，你兜圈子，但每一次你都重新回到起点……哥哥，我的哥哥，你爱阿诗玲！”

文森特试图再次说话，但丹尼尔闭起眼，身体柔软地靠上去，简直像是献吻，他把自己的伤口揉在文森特的嘴唇上，后者全身僵住，感觉牙齿已经刮蹭到那孩子正在凝固的血痂。丹尼尔让自己的神思沉浸于霍格沃茨北塔天井中的雨，回想着汤姆皮肤上的汗水，他用最温柔脆弱的声音问：“你想亲我吗，文森特？”文森特惊得一动不动，头颅紧靠后方的橱柜，丹尼尔退到一英尺之外，小声说：“不，你看，你只觉得我很疼。”

他们沉默着对视，丹尼尔极力克制自己哭泣的冲动，他眼睛已经太累，连睁开都嫌费力，泪水更是挤不出一滴。他坐了一会儿，最后紧抓一下文森特无力的手，站起来要离开，文森特才开口道：“去瑟尔米尔住一段时间吧，伤疤在席尔家很难愈合。”

丹尼尔道：“我得先给小草写信。”

“少一次没什么要紧。”文森特动作迟缓地脱下西装外套，露出衬衫和马甲，仍然坐在地上，他补充说：“格林格拉斯家不在意这个。”

是的，去往瑟尔米尔拜访克莉斯多，于丹尼尔而言总是更像回家。在我们的交谈中，丹尼尔曾直截了当地向我倾诉，尽管他不可避免地在人群中感到尴尬和抗拒，但如果不是格林格拉斯一家人在他童年时期的日子里，常善意地推促他一起参加晚会、出门嬉戏比赛魁地奇球、跑去附近的赫尔韦林爬山、到处采花钓鱼摘果、起哄让他和克莉斯多上台唱歌，丹尼尔根本不相信自己可以拥有完整的人格。


	25. Chapter 25

对于那一次去瑟尔米尔的拜访，丹尼尔感到非常愧疚，因为他是借助了某种地面通勤上路的，说起来你或许不相信，这也是为何他早先没有从阿尔巴尼亚森林幻影移形回家，反而再次选择了那种颇为煎熬的坐在飞天扫帚上进行长途旅行的方式——他发现自己无法施展这个高年级学到的魔法，由于过分心神不宁，这种转瞬间移动形体的魔法与他保持了距离，仿佛是为避免进一步造成伤害。而让丹尼尔极为愧疚的是，他坐在车厢里将近两天，不仅没有动笔给格林格拉斯家写一封信，同时还对那件最重要的事情没有丝毫触动，直到抵达格林格拉斯家宅子的门前，一大群人挤出来欢迎他，他才终于意识到自己的思绪在无尽的自我谴责中错过了什么。

赫尔韦林山的清新气息在此代替了席尔老宅空气里海风的咸味，丹尼尔还能闻到盛夏末尾时落叶松和冷杉交错缠绕的香气，野玫瑰丛栽种在路旁，往后眺望山口那边，有麻瓜居住地的大片农田，小动物的鸣叫与叮咚流水声在耳畔回响。

他是下午快要晚餐时赶到的，这个时间点着实粗鲁，通常如果发生了这样的情况，世家子弟们受到的教育是应该自己在主人家外面用过晚餐，再去登门拜访。然而丹尼尔还没来得及做出这个决定，克莉斯多的某位叔叔已经从饭厅的窗户里看见了他，对方愉快地冲他大呼一声：“看看那是谁啊！”

好像就那么一秒，尚未坐下的人们趴到窗台前来围观，已经坐上椅子的人则不得不踩在椅子上来瞧他。那场面是很壮观的，哪怕是格林格拉斯家，也鲜少有全家族人员聚得这般齐全的时候，而且他们的表情都充满快活，有些人脸上还有了然于胸的神色，丹尼尔一下以为自己掉进了另一个世界里。他正不好意思地朝大家欠身呢，众人已经动身离开饭厅，奔向大门口来迎接他。

格林格拉斯家人将他团簇在中心，七嘴八舌地询问他的生活近况，丹尼尔逐一向他们问好——记住这所有人的名字绝非易事；但更加显著的是另一种声音，他们眼睛笑弯了瞥着他，嘴巴却朝门里喊道：“克莉斯多，我们说了，他会给你一个惊喜的！”

丹尼尔听得一愣，这才见克莉斯多缓缓从门后现身，她穿了一件有些夸张的紫色亮片裙子，但仍然符合她平日的风格，丹尼尔也向她打招呼：“小草。”他的声音还是颇为沙哑，以至于之后克莉斯多给我写信时打趣说，在场每个姓氏里有“绿草”这个发音的适龄女孩子肯定都悄悄为此心驰神曳。

克莉斯多看着他，脸上挂着微笑，但并没有众人的激动，微蹙的眉头更透露出不在某一心境下的人无法察觉的忧虑，不过她肩膀轻微地耸动一下后，整个人重新容光焕发，好像她这一整天其实都是这样的状态，她连跑带跳地，挤开其他人，最终将手搭上丹尼尔由于紧张而交握在身前的双手，她说道：“你当然不会忘记我的生日啦。”

那一霎那只有克莉斯多和丹尼尔两人知道：丹尼尔忘记了，全然地忘记了，他第一次把最好朋友的生日抛诸脑后，而这一次却是对方十七岁的成人礼。他已经被女孩子牵着手拽向屋子里，可他内心的震撼那么深，以至于好几次被路上的石子差点绊得摔倒，丹尼尔紧抓了一下克莉斯多的手，几乎要不合时宜地在一大家人面前向她道歉，但克莉斯多只是笑着，快乐而宽容，凑近吻了吻他的脸颊，周围的人们发出尖叫和戏谑的声音，克莉斯多脚步不停，说今晚必会有奶油浴来整治他糟糕的皮肤。

从这一天起，丹尼尔对克莉斯多的看法发生了天翻地覆的变化，尽管他之前在学校时就隐约找到过些许痕迹，但那些痕迹总被掩盖在自己对对方多年的认识和判断之下，绝没有这天如此直观。他感到克莉斯多不再是小时候那个需要他时常照顾的小女孩，偶尔还会使性子来博取他的注意，如今的克莉斯多已经成为一位相当清醒成熟的少女，虽然她仍然，或许将永远保持着某种她特有的娇憨，因为这是她感觉自在的状态，但与此同时，她冷静自持，几乎能够看穿一切、理解一切。

终于在落座之前，被家养小精灵解除了行李束缚的丹尼尔忍不住奋力与她拥抱，非常伤心地、在旁人听起来似乎是饱受相思之苦地，他连声说道：“生日快乐，生日快乐，愿梅林保佑你，愿我的女神保佑你。”克莉斯多轻轻地拍了拍他的背，感谢他的祝愿和来访。

他们一起吃了一顿悠长的晚餐，盛放菜肴的盘子不断在精灵的响指声中被重新填满，席间觥筹交错，每个人都在同时与身边的四五个人交谈不同话题。作为仅有的外宾，丹尼尔多次被格林格拉斯家的亲属们找上前来说话，他听了一连串的冒险故事，无数笑话与幸福的家庭琐事，这些信息一点机会也不留地将他拖出自己的情绪，笑容逐渐使他僵硬的面容柔化，不过这样的快乐对那时的他而言还是强度过高，难以适应，因此当格林格拉斯先生正式宣布晚宴结束时，丹尼尔已经因为笑了太多而感到疲惫，但夜晚却远没有结束。他们显然早就为整个夜晚要如何度过做好了详细计划，格林格拉斯家的充沛精力从来都是令丹尼尔·席尔吃不消的，更不用说他这样精神在短期内遭受过轮番摧残的状态。人们在暮色中举起火把，走进院子中，围成一圈跳舞，丹尼尔勉强参与了头两轮，然后就一直在一旁坐着休息，刚开始，时不时有人来邀请他，或要与他聊天，但人们发现他的疲态，以为是旅行过度消耗了他，于是善解人意地给他在靠门边的硬地板上支起一只躺椅，倘若有人出入这幢建筑，总问他需不需要帮忙捎上饮料或水果，丹尼尔口中的“谢谢”从未止歇。克莉斯多成为人群唯一的焦点，因而只能间或抬头望他一眼，见他点头示意后又再次投身与大家一起的狂欢。

乐曲当然被精心安排过，几首欢快的曲子之后就是几首轻柔的旧歌曲，年轻人和长辈们得以轮番上阵。还有人特意为克莉斯多的成年礼准备了节目，无论是精彩的才艺表演，还是不得已流露出的初学者之窘态，总能逗得众人十分开怀。丹尼尔处于恍惚之中，既由于身体太累很难集中精神，也因智识层面常常被快乐氛围搅得神伤，他每过一段时间都下去走一圈，活动活动手脚，尽管任何动作都仿佛在将他的身体推往极限，但他真的希望自己能清醒地撑到克莉斯多的蛋糕车被精灵们推过来的那一刻。他确实办到了这一点，哪怕蛋糕的糖分让他只象征性地吃了几口就不得不放下，但终归将最重要的仪式奉陪到底。

克莉斯多许完了愿望，在大家的掌声和欢呼声中宣布她想为远道而来的人们唱首歌，于是走向熊熊燃烧的篝火面前。她金色的发丝因为汗水而黏在额头上几缕，这更加助长她那活泼、动感的魅力。

后来歌声停了，在丹尼尔模糊的印象中，又有一支舞曲响起，周围的学生们不知是由谁起的头，起哄想要看汤姆和搭档伊丽莎白也跳一支舞。汤姆从不参与这项流程，他温文尔雅地微笑，向众人解释自己不会跳舞，也全无音乐方面的天赋，也许拉文克劳的学生更适合来让大家得到美学方面的享受，毕竟他们每年毕业季都为毕业学生献唱，想必对音乐有更敏锐的感觉。丹尼尔可能是因为喝了点酒，也可能是在旁人面前触碰汤姆的渴望压倒了他的理智，他从座椅上站起来，伸出一只手对汤姆道：“来，里德尔先生，我愿意教你。”

学生们笑起来，汤姆挑起漂亮的眉毛，不甘示弱地笑着把手放在丹尼尔手上：“既然预言家这样说了的话。”学生们都是一副看好戏的模样，帷幕后面本来正跟布莱克们交谈的斯拉格霍恩教授也走出来凑热闹。

他们两个并不张扬，事实上，他们握在一起的手正微微颤抖，丹尼尔嘴里一直说着：“伊丽莎白小姐会这样走，你的脚步得跟上来……手部的动作不要忘记了，像这样，没错。”他的确是战战兢兢地在教汤姆跳舞，每次在汤姆做错之前就会将对方及时阻止，慢慢地，其他学生也不再只挤在外圈围观他们两个，许多情侣或临时的搭档走上前，在他们两人身边优雅地转起圈来。

这时，丹尼尔教到女伴旋转的部分，他觉得那个动作自己做来太难为情，只用语言寥寥带过，然后他沉默两秒，准备把伊丽莎白从她的女友身边喊来，汤姆却说：“我需要再温习几遍，为了避免女士们被我踩到，绅士不得不承担这一责任了，丹尼尔。”

伊丽莎白也在几米外高声道：“就当帮我个忙，席尔先生！”

幸而这已经是本场鼻涕虫俱乐部晚会的末端，否则丹尼尔想不到汤姆还能有什么理由推脱——或许汤姆总还是有无穷的办法。学生逐个散去，丹尼尔也想和汤姆一起撤离，此刻他渴求一个来自对方的亲吻，但汤姆低声告诉他：“丹尼尔，我想让教授知道这件事。”

他心跳突然可以耳闻，脸上又是红又是白，睁大眼睛看向汤姆，汤姆对他点了点头，用动作重复自己的决心，然后往斯拉格霍恩教授的方向迈出两步。丹尼尔的脑子仍没考虑明白，但脚步不由自主地跟了上去。对面斯拉格霍恩教授站在一片刺眼的白光中，丹尼尔忍不住闭了闭眼，再睁开时，周围的一切融于黑暗，只有烛台的火光照亮了克莉斯多的脸庞。

丹尼尔呆呆地盯着她。

“你睡着了。”她带一点笑意轻声说：“大家不想吵醒你，就给你披了条毯子。”

丹尼尔仰起头看见天空中高悬的月亮和星辰，又摸了摸身下的椅子，才意识到自己仍然坐在篝火晚会时的原位，坐在大门的屋檐底下，夜必然已经非常深了。他坐起来一些，也声音柔软地问道：“你为什么又下来了呢？”

“我总担心你夜里醒来时不知道发生了什么事，其实小精灵们早帮你收拾好房间了。不过现在看来，倒是我吵醒了你。”

“不，不，”丹尼尔否认道，“你只是在美梦变成噩梦之前拯救了我。”

克莉斯多笑着站直了，把他拉起来：“走吧，我带你到屋子里去睡。”

“椅子怎么办？”他仍晕晕乎乎。

“就算半夜忽然下雨把它淋湿了又能如何？”克莉斯多靠得更近，烛焰使得光影在她身上跳动，丹尼尔闻到对方身上沐浴后的香味，她说：“丹尼尔，在瑟尔米尔，什么也不用害怕，这是我的地盘。”

丹尼尔边走边说道：“你得少对我说些这样的话，这两天我很容易哭。”

“那也没有关系，你只需要请我闭一下眼睛。”

他笑了：“是的，是的，遵命，格林格拉斯小姐。”

在房间门口道别之前，克莉斯多问道：“你明早七点能起床吗？”

“我通常是六点四十起床。”

克莉斯多皱了皱鼻子，“那太早，”她想了一会儿说：“到七点半吧，你的睡眠肯定得增加点储备。七点半，我来找你出去晨跑，这是我的成年计划。”

他们交换一个贴面吻，丹尼尔点点头，走进房间，关上门后倒头就睡，这一次他没有在夜晚惊醒，也不记得自己做过任何梦。早晨六点四十他自然转醒，懒洋洋地赖在床上，晨勃令他有点想要自慰，这几乎是陌生的，他已经有近一个月不曾体会过这种感觉，但他又非常清楚自己欲望所指的对象于他此刻的健康有害无益，于是只好作罢，很快睡过去了。七点半时克莉斯多来敲他的门，丹尼尔下床拉开木门，初升的太阳从他身后照过来，亮堂堂地铺在克莉斯多身上。他突然相信，余生都可以这样看见她。

***

在瑟尔米尔的每一天都是以晨跑开始的，这个习惯一直延伸到他们在霍格沃茨的下一学期。克莉斯多领着他跑过田野中被植物遮盖的羊肠小道，于清晨露水和青草的气味中穿梭，他们没有背水壶，因为随时可以跨越草地，走去旁近的溪流边掬起一捧水喝。小路相较大路更为曲折，当跑到赫尔韦林山上山的路口，他们就换成走，往格林格拉斯家住在半山腰的一位亲属的小屋中去吃早餐。克莉斯多会喜欢把早餐端到户外的石桌椅上，房主人有时会和他们一起聊聊附近村子麻瓜的事情，但更多时候有自己的工作要干，便让他们两个自己坐在这里。第一天早上他们两人都还没体验到体力消耗带来的酸痛，当上午的凉风吹拂在他们的面颊，丹尼尔沉默许久后挽起克莉斯多的胳膊，她以为他这就要开口向她说明具体发生的变故，但丹尼尔没有准备好，他只是请她再唱一次昨晚那首歌。

结果那歌丹尼尔其实是知道的，这说明，他在认出这支歌曲之前就已经沉入睡眠。歌名叫做《樱桃时节》，是麻瓜的一首法语歌，旋律悠扬婉转，却是在战争年月里写作而成。

“人类情感真是复杂到不行。”他如此感叹了一句，但不知怎么眼睛变得湿润，这与他的意图大相径庭——丹尼尔不敢直接对克莉斯多阐明实情，正是害怕自己再次把脸给哭花。他赶紧用食指和拇指按住眼眶，告诉克莉斯多，她的歌声动听极了。克莉斯多捧着他垂在腿上的另一只手，并没有说话。

半晌后丹尼尔又道：“很抱歉我没带任何礼物，太多事把我埋住了。”

“是的，”她说：“眼下这导致你不得不在我家现做一件礼物出来。”她笑得露出一口亮白的牙齿，丹尼尔也微笑了一下，轻声答道：“我会尽快。”

“其实没必要做——如果你不想的话，其实也没必要说，”克莉斯多开诚布公地谈到：“如果你已经实际上原谅他对你的行为，告诉我也只是让我活活生气。”

“我想要告诉你。除你之外我没有别人想要告诉。”他抿了抿嘴唇，“我想写给你，这样可以吗？而且，我希望你每次看完后，都能烧掉那些纸。”

她撅了下嘴，“如你所愿。”

丹尼尔用晚饭后到睡觉前的时间进行书写，重写了许多次，烧掉许多张纸，有个家养小精灵差点以为他的房间着火。一连四天，他都在晨跑后的休息时段把前一天黑夜伏案的成果交给克莉斯多，后者当着上午的太阳读完，然后如约将纸张焚毁。她看起来如鲠在喉，但并没有把丹尼尔拖入自己的好奇与讨论，她知道这些文字存在的意义就是因为丹尼尔无力以嗓音叙述一切。直到第五天，丹尼尔不再试图用书写的方式逃避，他认为自己已有足够的勇气与力量为这个故事讲述结局。在纸上他写下的全部是事实经过，从结识汤姆的最初到席尔家配餐房里的争吵，口述中，丹尼尔提到一些自己的感受和猜测，他听上去仍非常痛楚，但眼泪不会失控地往下滴答。

倘若尚有余力，丹尼尔会怀疑汤姆·里德尔和他待在一起的每分每秒，他甚至开始认识到自己原先常常感到后怕的那次斯莱特林寝室里汤姆的情绪爆发，也不过是为将他引向海莲娜·拉文克劳的一场作秀。他没有纠结更多，只因为他不愿再回想与汤姆相处的细节，关于那些经历的记忆正慢慢引发他的偏头痛，使他意识到自己拥有一副多么脆弱的肉体。

终于，克莉斯多眺望着远方，听完了他的所有独白，她悔恨地说道：“我当时早该告诉你，我时常看到他和斯莱特林那些纯血主义者混在一起。”

“我会为他辩解的，我会说那是因为他必须在自己学院中赢得一席之地。”

“那么我至少也该把自己的预感跟你说清楚，不论你是否相信。我认为他有所图谋。”

丹尼尔张了张嘴，沉默两秒，又重新开口道：“这一点不需要任何人来告诉我，小草。”

“你打算表达什么？”她这样发问，但完全能够猜到回答，克莉斯多站了起来，处于发怒的临界点，她悲愤地说：“我真傻，我应该知道的，我简直愚蠢透顶（“请不要这样评价自己”），你当然发现了，他做得那么明显，只有你才会愿意甘之如饴地落进他的圈套。”

“比他所显露的还要早，小草。”丹尼尔嘴角弯了一下，想做出无所谓的样子，却没能创造出一个微笑，“那是个预言，是一瞬间的事：当他在魁地奇观众席呼喊我的名字时，我抬头就看见了预言的景象。我没办法跟你解释我怎么看出了那些信息，因为命运给我的指示从来不是句子，它只是向我敞开自身，让我能够了解——但就在那一瞬间，我倒戈心软了，我看到他的脸，又看到他脸上的每一种可能，他多么英俊啊，好像是天神，我根本不敢直视，可他的所有可能性，都多么丑陋和衰败。我无法狠下心来，小草，你理解吗？我没法抛弃当时的他，我想见证他这惊人的美尚存世间的时候能在我眼前带来些什么。是的，我知道他打算从我身上得到某种东西，但我自以为，我所独有的一切我都绝不畏惧失去。”他说着哽咽了一下，“从一开始我就把自己敞露给他，我试探他想得到什么信息，但似乎那不是他志向所在，我观望过很久，做过很多尝试，可他不为所动。后来我就想，如果他想要的那样东西，实际上与我密不可分，他对它的占有，不能与我的存在相脱离，那么这跟他真的渴望我又有什么区别呢？我只是不可能想到，他根本不是冲着我来的，他想要一件我不能给予他的宝物，因为那根本不属于我。”

克莉斯多瞪着他，眼中噙满泪水，使她蓝色的眼眸彻底变成一片海，她缓慢地低吼：“丹尼尔·席尔，你以为你在杀你自己吗？你是在谋杀我。”

他立刻牵过克莉斯多的手，将面孔埋进她的掌心，对她的手心和手指吻了一遍又一遍，向她祈求原谅。克莉斯多走近，丹尼尔放开她的手，将她的身体围住，脑袋靠在她腹部。

她无声地拨弄了一会儿丹尼尔的头发，然后道：“你得去告发他。”

“我没有证据。”

“但必须有人知道他做过什么，像他这样的人，难道不会成为下一个盖勒特·格林德沃？人们会为他失去理智，更多人会因他而死。”

丹尼尔打了个寒战，仍然紧搂着克莉斯多摇头，前额的头发在她裙子布料上磨出沙沙的声响，他道：“我不能与别人对峙，你知道我不能，我不能出面解释自己怎么发现了这一切……”

“你只需要一个人听见你说的话！你不需要给出任何证据！写给邓布利多教授吧，丹尼尔，哪怕你写匿名信，告诉他里德尔是斯莱特林传人，曾经打开过密室，告诉他里德尔在搜集古老的宝物，无论他打算做什么！”

丹尼尔失魂落魄地起身，踱步到山崖的边缘，他非常犹豫，并且对这个提议十分抗拒。克莉斯多在他身后说：“不这么做，对其他人将是极大的不公正，对桃金娘更是。”

“我知道他得为这些付出代价，我全心全意地支持这一点，我期待着他的阴谋被越早发现越好。但是，但是，”他焦虑地左右徘徊，声音渐渐低了下去：“我却做不到让他因为我的缘故而……”

克莉斯多激动地上前拽了他一把，让对方与自己的视线正对齐：“我完全不懂你！为什么呢，丹尼尔，为什么你还在为一些无所谓的原因袒护他？”

“我太胆小了，面对不了这样的指控，哪怕我是发出指控的人。”

“根本不是这么回事，你想清楚，到底怎么了？”

“小草，请不要……”

“丹尼尔！”

“因为我爱他！”丹尼尔终究还是为这句话哭了起来，前功尽弃让他极为崩溃，他一直忍着没有说出过这几个词，对汤姆或对其他任何人，他也一直试图在克莉斯多跟前维系自己正在痊愈的假象，盼望着能够骗倒自己，然而他却这么把真相大喊了出来，喊得山谷里荡漾起微弱的回声。丹尼尔握紧拳头，猛烈挥舞了一下双臂，接着蹲在地上不住抽噎；克莉斯多被吓了一跳，但也不管不顾地蹲下身把他抱住。丹尼尔在她怀抱里哭诉，关于他对汤姆·里德尔爱得多么深，关于在汤姆打碎他之前，他是如何早已因为这份爱而终日心碎。

他们离开赫尔米林山时，太阳高升到了头顶，克莉斯多不再执着于说服丹尼尔给邓布利多写信，她说：“等哪一天你觉得有必要揭露这些，自然会自己去做。”在写给我的信里，克莉斯多也守口如瓶，对汤姆究竟做了什么讳莫如深，仅一再强调对方的恶毒，以及她的朋友为此受到何等程度的伤害。那样的措辞让我以为他们并没有在对付一个真正值得提防的角色，我记得自己当时在想，她只是太怜惜他了。

***

这之后他们再没有过争吵，日子过得如同蓝天上的薄云般舒缓，丹尼尔身体状态日渐好转，哪怕头脑中还存有忧虑，但表面上已不能看出来。绝大部分时间他都和克莉斯多在一块儿，有时其他人会邀请他们去打魁地奇球，只有在这种时候丹尼尔和克莉斯多会站到对立面去——大家说，他们两个过于厉害，绝不该身处同一支队伍。

他们重拾了过去常一起做的趣事，而且夜晚也喜欢彼此陪伴，丹尼尔开始带克莉斯多去湖边观星了，他从前可没有这份闲情。尽管如此，他们没能复刻曾经和谐无比的相处模式，时不时地他们为双方之间缺乏默契而互相嘲笑，针对各类问题的探讨也常得出不同意见，克莉斯多对自己的看法相当自信，往往最后，丹尼尔会向她表示赞同，因为他想到，或许在他们小时候，克莉斯多也是在这样迁就他、称赞他，让他感到世界并不打算与他作对。

有一次克莉斯多倚在他肩上说道：“时间快得吓人。”

“是啊，”丹尼尔答道，“当我和错误的人们原地纠缠时，你已经往更好的那条路上走出去很远了。”

“我并不这样想。”克莉斯多的下巴尖压得他手臂肌肉发酸，使他笑起来，她说：“我们只是在同一条路的两边走了一阵子，你身旁有过一个非常糟糕的人，但这不代表这段时间你的生命中注入的只有糟糕的能量。像我们这样的好孩子，总能找到长大的方法。”

丹尼尔本来预备就在瑟尔米尔过完剩下的暑假，等九月直接和克莉斯多一同前往霍格沃茨，这份畅想没能如愿实现，在八月最后一个星期，席尔家那边传来消息，说阿诗玲早产了。他急忙收拾东西动身，坐车坐到一半，竟忽然发现幻影移形的魔法在他身上重新蓄势待发，虽然他用得不算太好，但他之前在这方面的水准就不算太高。

丹尼尔以为席尔老宅会将阴郁又笼上他的心头，但这件事也没有发生。因为当他乱七八糟把自己和自己的行李幻影移形甩到席尔老宅的正厅，并且心急如焚地拔腿跑向阿诗玲惯常喜欢待的凉亭，他已经不断地听到人们使用“她”来代指那个可爱的新生儿。

人们叫她：塞西莉亚。


	26. Chapter 26

关于塞西莉亚·席尔，实际上有一则预言。在她出生刚满一周时举行的小型祝贺仪式中，一位外来的预言家宾客在握住她的小手时突然失去了神智，那人眼睛上翻，全身抽搐，嗓音沙哑得几乎要出血，他说道：“你是万河之河，将汇入大海。”非常简短，仅此一句，似乎掌管命运之神那时还对这种以语言讲述预言的形式不太熟练，不像后来的特里劳妮可以一口气吐出一首长诗。

丹尼尔总是跟我说，无论对谁而言，关于遥远未来的预言总是不可真正理解的，也许有的人可以从中参透更多，但他们对命运这回事也不存在确切的把控。尽管如此，在座的所有人还是向丹尼尔投去期待的目光，人们知道他可以通过自己的方式重温那一瞬间女神的灵感。丹尼尔看着大家，然后将注意放在自己迎接的第一个幼小生命上，她看起来完全无辜，圆润的小脸很安详，眼睛只剩一条缝，马上要在这无聊的仪式中堕入睡眠了，这时他再次看向怀抱塞西莉亚的阿诗玲，此刻的阿诗玲比之前和之后的所有时刻都更像母亲，她朝丹尼尔轻微地、决绝地摇了一下头，她拒绝自己的女儿受到任何人或所谓神明的控制。

于是丹尼尔保持了沉默，他脸上有微不可察的笑容。由于自己保守了这样一个在生命最开始的秘密，他觉得似乎身体中与那个孩子产生了某种神秘的连结，他不感觉自己是塞西莉亚的父亲，但感觉塞西莉亚好像是自己的女儿。

我后来问过丹尼尔，如果这样的话，他确实知道那个预言的涵义吗？他说他曾经知道，但在我问他的时候，他发现自己已经成功将它忘记了。我想告诉他，遗忘并不能清除档案，甚至清除档案本身，也不能改变某件事存在的事实，但他肯定明白这样的道理，他只是情愿献身于自己所爱之人的游戏。他一直如此。

没过几天丹尼尔就作为新晋的七年级学生返校，出现在城堡时他脸色非常苍白，尽管没有像从前那样在霍格沃茨特快的车厢里接连呕吐，但终归看起来是一副病人的样子。当他微微搀扶着克莉斯多的手臂走进学校礼堂，他感到来自斯莱特林方向的不悦视线，丹尼尔没有与之对视，没有留心用余光对那人进行观察，并且选择背对斯莱特林餐桌落座，但对方必然是汤姆，否则还能有谁呢？

毕竟他又一次违抗了他的心愿——前一天丹尼尔在席尔老宅再次收到了来自汤姆的猫头鹰，爪子上系的是熟悉的浅蓝色魔药管和一张简略的卡片，汤姆说不盼着他能够回信，但希望他继续服药，中断疗程会造成往后治疗的困难；丹尼尔没有听从。汤姆还恳请他考虑自己在上一封信中的提议，而丹尼尔并不知道那是什么，那是一行在泪水和尖叫中化作灰烬的句子，丹尼尔不能费心去想它，它使他的头隐隐作痛。

退场时丹尼尔很担心汤姆会追上来，焦虑让他脚心发凉，但汤姆更早就离开了礼堂，克莉斯多所述的那个小团体的其他成员也陆续离开，丹尼尔长吁的轻松之后跟随的是无底洞般的失落。

参照奈杰尔的回忆，我认出这天晚上汤姆正和食死徒的核心成员开会，这会他开得很简短，削减了讨论的时间，并不忌讳展现出自己的专断，从其他人的表情来看，他们对这样的气氛感到更加自在。在场的共有六人，汤姆·里德尔、布莱克兄妹、懦弱的埃弗利、粗鲁的罗齐尔，以及当时前任魔法部长的女儿罗莎琳德·法利（Rosalind Fawley）。与丹尼尔有关的内容是奈杰尔允许我观看的，汤姆回顾了他们在拉文克劳的冠冕上的暂时失败，但不认为这失败算什么要紧，旁人面临的是千年谜题，他们眼前不过是一个脆弱的同龄人；他告诫所有人，特别是梅丽莎·布莱克，不准去找丹尼尔·席尔的麻烦，他们的当务之急是修复与那个男生的关系，爱情之类的已经不再需要，但他将不得不在支离破碎的现状上与对方重新建立起友谊，他说到这里看了梅丽莎一眼，显然后者已多次受到批评，羞愧地埋着脑袋。之后关于其它事务的讨论奈杰尔对自己的回忆做了模糊处理，我不知道他们在说什么，但却感觉到汤姆急于将会议结束。之后他吩咐奈杰尔单独留下来一小会儿——回忆再次明晰起来——他有事要问。

会议前半段汤姆谈及丹尼尔的态度令我愤慨，因为他以极其卑鄙和亲密的手段掠夺过我的朋友，在很大程度上损坏了丹尼尔的精神，眼下竟一副坦荡自若的样子，好像自己仅仅是一个常规的坏角色，为达目的采取了一些必须的阴谋；事实全然不是如此，他明明享受他、蹂躏他、操纵他、以占有他的身体和心灵为乐趣。然而，汤姆与奈杰尔的谈话又让我怀疑丹尼尔关于爱和遗忘的那套理论也许是真的。

汤姆锋利的眉头轻拧，房间里只有烛台中绿色火焰燃烧的噼啪响声，终于他开口说道：“我一直好奇丹尼尔·席尔身上是不是还有某种我们不清楚的法力，一种来自远古或者预言的力量，能让他轻易从我们的世界消隐。”

“是什么给你这种感觉？”

“回想一下他的面容，你没有感觉到吗？”

奈杰尔沉默半晌，回答道：“汤姆，你知道我总是比你迟钝很多。”

“他长成什么样子？”

“比较普通。眉毛细长，眼睛深褐色，鼻子……还不错，好看一点的鼻子，嘴唇稍微厚些。就是很普通，通常看上去很健康，表情比较少，很不可侵犯的样子，在阿尔巴尼亚的时候，他哭起来也像尊雕塑。老实说，你能让他对你……真的非常了不起。”

汤姆有些烦躁地摇了下头：“你刚才说的这些，是你理智中的认知，还是你确实能够历历在目地想起他的脸？”

奈杰尔听不懂他在说什么。

汤姆又试图开口：“我……”但他没有说下去，也许是他不知道怎么表达才更正确，也许他认为这句话里传达的情感与他的形象相冲突，他再次摇头，这次站起身来，已经不打算继续对话，他道：“我得去操心梅丽莎干的好事了，奈杰尔，你得帮我管好她，她很敏锐，但她经常像疯了一样。”

相较而言，北塔的丹尼尔很早就睡下了，相信自己明天会早起，因为课表上明明白白地写着：“周一，上午八点，魔药学，七年级，斯莱特林和拉文克劳”。唯一需他动脑筋的是窗台那株被他自己取名为托托的月桂，一个假期没有人浇水，它的叶片发黄，焦枯卷起，最顶端叶片上写的“最好的祝福”此时也看不清楚，丹尼尔仍然记得彼时汤姆在他十五岁生日送出这株月桂时的充满柔情和试探的眼眸，虚情假意却又那么闪烁，让人误以为多少参杂了些心动。他思考着应该给它一个“四分五裂”还是“粉身碎骨”？但最终他还是轻声说：“清水如泉。”

生命力重新焕发的速度是肉眼可见的，丹尼尔觉得自己永远也想不出来这样的魔法，但哪怕如此精妙的魔咒也只能给植物蒙上一层假象，一个人不可能轻易变得活泼快乐；话又说回来，如果这株月桂自己有嘴能够说话，会不会祈求他赦免它苟延残喘的生命？

他带着一系列无所谓的思绪睡着，第二天经历了晨间失眠。既然无论如何也无法再次入睡，他决定在公共休息室给克莉斯多留张字条，自己先去吃早餐，然后到教室选一个位子坐好。学生们对于课堂的座位总是安于现状的，虽然现在是新学期，但如果丹尼尔不想坐在汤姆旁边，就只能抢先一步挑战去年的座次安排。正好丹尼尔担心自己魔药课跟不上进度，于是坐在了斯拉格霍恩教授正对面的第一排。

但随着越来越多的学生走进教室，他发现事情不想自己想的那么简单。所有人早已默认丹尼尔·席尔旁边坐着汤姆·里德尔，谁会去打破别人与朋友的组合，他们只当他心血来潮，想和汤姆一起坐到前面去罢了。奇怪的是，汤姆一直没来，他明明习惯早到，向走进课堂的教授们露出美丽笑容以开启他们一堂课的好心情。最后，拯救丹尼尔的是一个意想不到的人，斯莱特林魁地奇球队队长，汤姆·泰勒悠闲地走过来，对丹尼尔说：“哈，新学期，对吧。我可以吗（May I），小先知？”

这个问法好像他是伸出手邀请丹尼尔去跳舞，更何况他上学期在球场上对丹尼尔说过非常难听的词，丹尼尔下意识是要拒绝的，他准备说：汤姆很快就来了。但正是这句差点脱口而出的托辞制止了他抗拒的冲动，他抿着嘴道：“请坐。”

几乎是在泰勒放下书包、拿出课本的霎那，汤姆走了进来，他不是最后一个到的，但离上课铃正式敲响也只剩半分钟，外面充斥着学生们在走廊上狂奔的声音。汤姆眼眶底下有一抹淡淡的乌青，除此之外一切都跟往常没有差别，他胡须剃得很干净，发型一丝不苟，衣着整洁，没有剧烈运动带来的喘气，是看好了时间走路到教室来的。噢，对，这学年他带上了全校学生会主席的徽章，绝佳的讽刺。他向斯拉格霍恩教授微笑着点了下头，那个笑容因为疲倦而显得更加成熟，接着他看到丹尼尔，稍微有些停顿，但缺乏特殊的表示，没分半个眼神给丹尼尔身边的汤姆·泰勒，走到后排去了。

这堂课上得并不安生，往常丹尼尔有疑问会去询问汤姆，这天他不仅只能自食其力理解教授讲的内容，还得分心去回答泰勒向他提的问题，特别是开始做实验之后，泰勒那边操作的情况简直一团糟，丹尼尔最初只是口头提醒对方，到后来不得不拿过泰勒的勺子，帮对方在坩埚里拼命补救。还有一件事也很恼人，丹尼尔不知道是不是自己的心理作用，但当他趴在桌上听课的某个时刻，他撑起自己，发现泰勒在一旁打量他的身体：他系得很紧的皮带、扎进裤子的衬衫，以及因他的姿势而导致的，衣物贴近他皮肉所展示的匀称身材。他想起来那许许多多青春期以来男人们在他身上投放的过度关注，但泰勒比所有其他人更让他心烦，丹尼尔总觉得泰勒的目光带着贬低和羞辱的恶意。

因此，当下课后汤姆在走廊上喊住他，他才像一片秋天飘摇不断的叶子，终于掉落在水面，感到了安稳。但这种安慰非常短暂，在他们谈话的始终，丹尼尔在汤姆身上看见的只有愤怒和伤害他的渴望。

“丹尼尔！”他的名字又一次被汤姆的声音喊出来，他小小地融化了一下。

丹尼尔没有回头，但放慢脚步。

“丹尼尔，”汤姆又喊一声，这次距离很近，下一秒抓住了他的手臂，汤姆道：“你昨晚没来。我等了很久。”

丹尼尔停下，转头看汤姆，发现对方看起来有些痛苦，似乎还有些阿尔巴尼亚森林里他身后那个女生所象征的怨气。尽管他太过渴望向汤姆解释，自己并不知道他们昨晚其实该有一场会面，但他不希望谈话被汤姆彻底主导，因此没有更多透露信息，只等着汤姆继续开口。

“当然，你也没有表示过会来，是我自己的问题。”汤姆自嘲地笑一下，松开丹尼尔，又道：“但我可能精神不正常了，我很生气，有一只鸽子飞到天文塔上来的时候我想杀死它，但我突然担心那其实是你。我担心你或许是个隐秘的阿尼马格斯，毕竟，你也有许多秘密是我所不知晓的。”他意有所指地停顿一秒，“我非常可笑地对那只鸽子说了一整晚，但最后它只是飞到黑湖对面去了，并不在乎我说了什么。也许你更厌弃我，丹尼尔，你没有来。”

丹尼尔蠕动嘴唇道：“重新面对你，于我并不容易。”

“你受到的不必要的伤害就是我想向你解释的内容。”

丹尼尔摇了摇头。他问：“你写给我的那些信里有需要留心的吗？我没有把它们带到学校来。”这话听得我差点对他破口大骂，他这是在担心路易斯和文森特·席尔会通过他没读到的信抓住汤姆·里德尔的把柄。

汤姆看着他道：“除了想对你说的话，其它东西我落笔很谨慎。”

引诱、欺骗，丹尼尔对这样的把戏倦怠了，他望向别处，对汤姆说：“你不用再来找我，解释不解释，我都不会对你做任何事，你也不要再想着从我这里得到什么，能给你的我都给过你了。如果缠着我，被我哥哥的人看见，对你将来不好。”

他说完迈动脚步就要离开，身旁有各个学院的学生来来往往，他笃定汤姆不能怎么样，但汤姆闪身挡在丹尼尔身前，眉头紧蹙，极力压制自己的怒火，他哑着嗓子说道：“海莲娜·拉文克劳那个愚蠢的婊子，”尽管汤姆语速缓慢，但丹尼尔反应了好几秒才弄清楚他在说什么，他是用葡萄牙语说的，作主语的名字以葡萄牙语的发音做出变形，这是第一重障碍，第二重则完全落在结尾的那个词汇上，丹尼尔·席尔鲜少听人说这种语言，他们家只是使用葡萄牙语阅读家族典藏的书籍，在那些书中，这完全是个生僻字，丹尼尔对这个词有印象，但他没办法把这个词和汤姆或者海莲娜联系在一起，只听汤姆继续用葡萄牙语说道：“不值得你为她这样做。”

丹尼尔瞪着他。汤姆·里德尔和汤姆·泰勒的区别在这句话中突然消失了似的，后者会大胆地使用轻佻的目光描摹丹尼尔·席尔，会在看他不爽的时候骂一句“基佬”；而前者又用什么不同，那个人骗了丹尼尔，骗了海莲娜，同时玩弄着两个人的感情，在企图偷走拉文克劳传家宝物失败之后对海莲娜骂一句“婊子”，他所有掩饰性的礼节和温柔都不堪一击，当他陷入情绪的魔鬼手中，他本质上仍是伦敦孤儿院听着粗鄙脏话长大的孩子，他内心无声的自言自语里充溢着不堪入耳的谩骂。

丹尼尔声音颤抖：“汤姆，我真的不认为你应该在我面前诋毁海莲娜。”

“你以为自己了解她吗，亲爱的？”他开始了，逻辑清晰、行文流畅，至少在我听来像经过几个月的排练：“你以为她也是智慧的化身，以为她是你的朋友？她愿意像你为她所做一样为你奔袭几万英里、为你对抗我？从罗伊娜·拉文克劳制成冠冕到今天，海莲娜·拉文克劳是第一个去偷它的人，后世所有人都是受她启发。”汤姆凶猛地擒住丹尼尔的视线：“而她凭什么告诉我冠冕藏在哪里？因为哪怕我一遍遍地向她诉说我多么爱你、依赖你、想念你、渴求你——她还是爱上我了，她恨不得活过来把自己献给我。可就算她爱上我，她还是像背叛你一样背叛我，向我隐瞒真相，让我和你在错误的地方碰到一起。丹尼尔，她才是天生的叛徒和谎言家，你大可以把冠冕毁掉，却没必要替她去守着那死人的东西——”

“你错了。”丹尼尔冷声打断汤姆的激昂陈词：“她犯过错，我知道，而且我原谅她，如果你愿意用一千年的真诚痛苦来忏悔，我也绝对可以原谅你，有时候我甚至怀疑，只有你在一秒之间有过相同的感受，我也能继续爱你。你还说她爱上你就是背叛我，我不这么认为，爱你是件很难控制的事，汤姆，你那层人皮天衣无缝，但她没有想过从我这里夺走你，如果你确信这是一种背叛，那么你并不理解爱是怎么回事。”

“是啊，是啊，我不理解爱是什么，至少不如你理解吧？”他笑起来，“谁能像你一样懂爱呢，你几乎爱每一个人！克莉斯多·格林格拉斯、阿诗玲·韦尔登诺、文森特·席尔、海莲娜·拉文克劳，后来还有汤姆·里德尔，你是这样声称的，不是吗？只要这个人对你不错，只要他们有张漂亮的脸，你就对他们不可自拔！”

我感到年轻伏地魔的策略发生了断裂，他本来有一套自己的说法，但之后落进了人身攻击般的控诉中，这与他想达到的目的相差甚远。但由于我总是对他的恶毒充满信心，于是又怀疑这种表述是他计划受挫后的另一个阴谋，向丹尼尔·席尔展示他躯壳中残存的一点人性，如果他不懂爱的话，至少他非常了解嫉妒的感受。

路过的学生频繁地朝他们俩张望，是的，他们说着一门大家不能听懂的语言，声音也压得很低，每个感叹句都是用延长而不是提高声音实现，但毫无疑问，他们在争吵，吵得相当激烈。

汤姆那段话重创了丹尼尔，他想要请求汤姆别把其他人拉进他们的争端，有一个感受却更加明晃晃地在他脑子里颤动，他忍不住发问，声音卡顿像是由齿轮在驱动：“你觉得……我……对你的感情……很廉价……”

汤姆有些愣怔，他轻轻叹气，摇头低声道：“我又在说胡话了，丹尼尔。我只是痛恨你给我的不够，我始终觉得不够，斯莱特林本人也不如我适合斯莱特林，我想把你分给别人的都抢走，都交给我一个人。”他将手放在丹尼尔的手腕上，很用力地握紧，目光看向地面：“我承认我想要的东西太多而其中某些我不值得拥有，我急于求成，对你造成了严峻的伤害，还有任何你想加在后面的，我都不否认。但是……但梅丽莎说的不是真的，梅林啊，这句话我想了无数种讲法，但我知道你喜欢的就是最普通的这句：她说的不是真的，我并不厌恶你。但凡我对你有过一句赞美的话，我说它都是出于真心。”

丹尼尔静静听他说完，默然地立了一阵，仍感到无言以对，推开他的手走掉了，不是出于不信任，而是出于超负荷。每次我想象他离开时的那个画面，无论是丹尼尔亲自跟我讲述的时候，抑或是我为你们写下这一篇章的时候，我感觉他的背影每向前走一步就会定格一次，他走开了，但某些部分留在原地，如果他身后汤姆·里德尔像要接住一片雪花似的抬起手，几乎就可以触摸到一缕来自丹尼尔的尘埃。

要是克莉斯多也在场就好了，我会想，她也听不懂葡萄牙语，但这不要紧，她只要握着丹尼尔的手，这个男孩子就知道她在说：管他呢，管他呢，丹尼尔，随他怎么想，我们回去就是。


	27. Chapter 27

有时候，回看跟汤姆·泰勒有关的一系列事件是个相当轻松、会引起我发笑的工作，尽管我知道一切都在不可避免地流向无底深渊，但随着我越来越老，我还是能够从这个人物身上感受到一丝世事的幽默：在丹尼尔·席尔和汤姆·里德尔等等早熟早慧、与往后的历史充满了关联的少年之间，除了勾心斗角与阴谋诡计就看不到别的光亮时，命运适时地插入了一个丑角。丹尼尔由于正处事件中心，烦不胜烦，或许无力与我共享这份乐趣，但想必年轻的伏地魔本人受到过这黑色讽刺的折磨，他比任何其他人都清楚丹尼尔的爱情中存在哪些要素，因此是整个学校最不相信这些传言的人，但与此同时，没有谁像他一样因为丹尼尔的情感生活这之类的事情而烦恼，因此他不得不比谁都更关注那个与他同名的蠢货的动向。

奈杰尔为我们记录下来最富有戏剧色彩的一幕，那应该是七年级刚开学时发生的事。

这是一个截取的片段，汤姆和身后跟随的几名男生正在通过楼梯从宿舍走向休息室，剩下最后几级台阶时他停住了脚步，因为休息室中十分喧闹，而有个令人厌恶的声音不断提及“席尔”的名字。借助奈杰尔的视线，我无法看见墙后方具体的场面，但一片笑声中最放肆的那个声音清晰可闻：

“……我早说过了，你们都不信我，不是吗？我从来都知道那个小先知是什么样的货色，从我第一次看他打魁地奇就清楚得很，事实上，我还很惊讶你们为什么没有察觉呢！……什么，威利，你觉得那是因为预言家的特质导致的？呸！那是因为他生性喜欢被男人摆布。如果那个在魔药课上的例子还不够可信的话，我上周的占卜课也和他打过照面……闭嘴吧，闭嘴！听我说！我凑上去也想坐在他旁边来着，但他——注意！用他那种特有的表情，说他那个小女朋友马上会来坐在这里……唉！你们不仔细观察是体会不到的！他拒绝人的那副样子，就像他其实希望你会强迫他接受你似的，他根本是个麻瓜小说里，大半夜主动跑出去假装迷路，求人家保护的千金小姐。下次好好看吧，你们这群傻瓜！再说一句，你们猜猜里德尔上周在跟他吵什么？他们不像以前一样一起上课了，对吧？我敢打赌，里德尔像我一样看透了丹尼尔·席尔的真面目，哪个爱男人的人会不爱上里德尔先生呢？斯莱特林的姐妹们啊，在那个稀奇的预言家面前保护好你们的心上人吧！”

有个男生在质疑他，说大家的确没有“那么敏锐”地观察到丹尼尔·席尔身上有什么不对劲，但汤姆·泰勒这段时间对那个清秀男生的痴迷大家倒是都看在眼里了。

当泰勒回答“一个对性别有着正常认知的人，就算为了娱乐而参与到不那么正常的关系中，也不能改变他正常的本性”时，汤姆这行人后方传来另一个男孩微弱的询问声：“前方发生什么了吗，里德尔先生？”

这声音甫一响起，还没等句子的意思显现，汤姆便已经再次迈动了步子，这句话说完时他才停下，回过身朝后看，好像他本来就准备继续向前走一般，汤姆微笑道：“很抱歉，刚才有只蟾蜍从这里慢悠悠横跨而过，我们不得已为它让路。”

汤姆的嗓音使斯莱特林休息室陡然变得安静，他路过那边的沙发椅时，有女生推了推汤姆·泰勒，似乎想让他去找汤姆证实观点，但泰勒默不作声地缩在一旁，不敢上前。

汤姆·泰勒与斯莱特林主流学生的交情不深，一直以来他都像笑料般存在。他的巫师血统相当微弱，仅有父亲那方是一名四分之一混血巫师，但由于他的母亲在麻瓜世界中非常有赚钱的手段，因此这个学院中泰勒本人也没有过于抬不起头来。可以肯定的是，食死徒社团没有将他吸纳为成员之一，否则他不可能胆大妄为去掺和丹尼尔的生活。

有个年龄很小的男孩出声问汤姆：“里德尔先生，你跟拉文克劳的那位席尔先生熟悉吗？刚才泰勒先生说，那位先知有什么地方不太正常。”

原先凑热闹的那群学生纷纷笑起来，不怀好意地瞟着因这句话而直起身子的泰勒。

“是吗？”汤姆转向这边，看上去十分怜爱地伸手为小孩整理了一下后脑勺的头发：“具体是什么样的不正常呢？”

“我听不太懂，泰勒先生似乎一会儿说他特别喜欢男生，一会儿又说他有女朋友。”

“这就不是我能回答的了，我们很少在友谊中讨论这些。”他笑了笑，话锋一转道：“但或许泰勒先生想要小心些，席尔先生显然出生在极其显赫的门庭，有时，即使高贵的巫师犯下一些小错，人们总是很乐意原谅他们；但如果他们受到诬陷，人们感到不能轻饶。”

可能是奈杰尔觉得汤姆这段恰到好处的话很值得敬佩，以至于写进了日记里，并且日后也时时温习，这一片段属于奈杰尔的记忆中最清楚的那一类，而当汤姆将他的威胁诉说完毕，记忆画面再次失去了细节，充满模糊的影子。

从丹尼尔对我的吐露来看，那段时间他断断续续收到了一些来自泰勒的信件，他尚未把这定性为骚扰，因为那些字句没有让人产生任何糟糕的联想，也因为他正忙着构思要如何与海莲娜解释冠冕的问题。他说最终自己找到了一条逻辑，能够让海莲娜理解发生的所有事情，却又避开有关汤姆的讨论，免除了海莲娜的尴尬，但他没有和我细说，因为那些对话中包含着冠冕去向的消息，而丹尼尔显然仍是拉文克劳冠冕的守卫者。对于泰勒的来信，丹尼尔感到有些莫名其妙，上面是写信者对各种人生问题的思考，多数显得较为浅薄，但也有一部分确有深度，无论如何，这些内容跟丹尼尔是毫无干系的，泰勒也没有在信中写过任何想要交朋友的想法，只是不断在自顾自地表达。丹尼尔认为同处一个学校，互相写信着实没有必要，因此偶尔会在魔药课上和泰勒讨论几句，并试图阻止对方继续写下去的热情。

某种程度上来说，泰勒又似乎暗含悲剧色彩，他好像确实对丹尼尔有点不同寻常的感情，我不能对他的性取向作任何评论——后来他与一位麻瓜女士结了婚，生命末年时在霍格沃茨保卫战中向学校方面给予过物质援助，从始至终与伏地魔的势力没有瓜葛，这可能是他很早就选择融入麻瓜社会的缘故——总之，那时他觉得丹尼尔是一个能够认真倾听他想法的对象，但这些都被来自同辈人的压力和越来越声势浩大的舆论带往错误方向。我不是想要说他的好话，他读书时的很多举动鲜少有正直的人忍受得了，我只是不得不及时向大家指出一些事实，就像我有时也希望展现汤姆·里德尔好的那一面一样。

汤姆的威胁在最开始起到过一些作用，它使得泰勒不敢对丹尼尔动手动脚，或肆无忌惮地在公开场合谈论对方是否对男人可能抱有特殊感情的问题，然而，其他学生的加倍嘲讽让泰勒克服了下意识中对汤姆的恐惧，决定抓住一切可能，挽回个人声誉。

***

那一天丹尼尔心情不错，拉文克劳魁地奇球队完成了队长换届，很快要开始招收新队员。五年级的尼古拉被推选为新队长，尼古拉本人在会议中极力推荐丹妮尔来承担这一职务，但克莉斯多和丹尼尔都认为，丹妮尔在当找球手方面绝对是个不容置疑的天才，但不如尼古拉擅长带领其他队员训练，丹妮尔自己也对队长的职务兴趣缺缺，尼古拉这才作罢。丹尼尔和克莉斯多正式退出了魁地奇球队，他们在N.E.W.T.考试面前无暇顾及其他，像绝大多数七年级球员一样把位置让给了年轻一代的学生们。在他们两个为自己球员生涯结束作庆祝的这天夜里，克莉斯多跟丹尼尔讲到许多队里的八卦，后者从来没有对这些东西有过任何察觉，因此处于长时的震惊状态，逗得克莉斯多前仰后合，丹尼尔为她那样的笑声也一起大笑起来。

克莉斯多说人人都知道尼古拉不可自拔地爱上了丹妮尔，但丹妮尔似乎在这方面没放心思，用无视破坏了尼古拉每一次表白的企图。那么丹妮尔是真的不打算恋爱，还是另外心有所属呢？克莉斯多夸张地拍了拍丹尼尔的大腿，明示对方这个问题的答案与他密切相关。

丹尼尔懒洋洋地说：“我猜不到。”

“有些人猜测丹妮尔喜欢你，尼古拉更是对此深信不疑。”

丹尼尔翻了个白眼：“这不可能。”

“有什么不可能！她经常在路上和你打招呼，你没发现吗？”

“我相信这么一点人格魅力我还是可以拥有的。”

“但好事者计算过了，以她年级的课程安排来说，要在那些时候遇到你，实际需要她在绕远路的同时在路上飞奔。你有什么感想？”克莉斯多笑嘻嘻的。

丹尼尔闭着眼靠在城堡的墙边发笑：“我肯定丹妮尔有她自己的理由。她从来没有向我表示过那方面的喜爱。”

“她还多次提起自己非常怀念我们两个一起教她魁地奇的那段时光。”

“那本来就是她非常值得回忆的光辉日子，她拿下了人生第一个冠军，不是吗？噢，但你提醒了我，小草，”他也夸张地拍了拍她：“人们或许没意识到，但丹妮尔也可能是爱上你了，比起偶遇我，她似乎更喜欢和你一起活动。”

这次轮到克莉斯多对他翻个大大的白眼。就是在这样愉快的氛围中，当晚再次收到泰勒来信的丹尼尔好心情地第一次给对方认真写了回信，虽然信件的末尾他还是表示，希望泰勒不要再用写信的方式与他交流，这样非常浪费资源。

信纸第二天早晨被猫头鹰送进泰勒手中后，在读这封信的人眼里突然变了味，它是一份证明，经过解释，能够完整地照应泰勒原先的所有论断：丹尼尔·席尔在男人连续的攻势下会屈服，而且，丹尼尔·席尔会通过拒绝的方式传达对另一方的渴望。如果其他学生还是不相信泰勒的解读，至少他们都亲眼见证了，这是一封来自先知本人的回信。斯莱特林的餐桌炸开了锅，丹尼尔甚至不知道那边发生了什么，像所有人一样惊奇地回头望向礼堂的最左侧，他的动作使斯莱特林的学生欢呼起来，泰勒像只大猩猩炫耀战利品似的向他挥舞了一下手中的信件，丹尼尔皱起眉。

视野中的某个点吸引了丹尼尔的注意，他是如此处于惊愕和困惑中，以至于忘记了自己一个月来努力避开的人就在下一秒要与他对视。他毫无防备地掉进汤姆纯黑的眼眸里。丹尼尔的嘴张开一条缝隙，好像他以为可以隔着人群用唇语向汤姆解释自己对现状其实一头雾水，但他立刻想起自己没必要解释，汤姆根本没有立场指摘他的私人事务，他已经将汤姆排除到自己的生活之外。上次葡萄牙语的交涉后，他们有且仅有一次交集，那是有天斯拉格霍恩教授请汤姆在课前帮他收齐班级作业，这是经常出现的情况，丹尼尔会把自己的作业递给旁边的泰勒，让对方摆在靠那一侧的桌角上，好叫汤姆不要走到他这里的过道上来。但那次丹尼尔发现自己最后一道题没有写完。他当时受了什么事情的干扰，中途去办别的，结果把作业给抛去脑后了。他抓紧最后一点时间拼命读题，想要在汤姆走过来之前补上答案，可压轴题自有它的难度，丹尼尔脸都紧张得红了，当汤姆走到他桌边时，他决定放弃这题，把羊皮纸丢到泰勒的桌上。

然而汤姆细长的手指像钉子似的按住了这份的作业，丹尼尔听到自己头顶有一声轻微的叹息，那声音低声道：“丹尼尔，写下来。”然后汤姆把方程式报给了他。即使在这时，丹尼尔也没有去看汤姆，他只是尴尬地写好反应式，有一两回汤姆用自己的指尖挡住即将落笔在错误位置的笔尖，墨水沾到他干净的指甲上，最终丹尼尔将羊皮纸推到汤姆手中。

丹尼尔为此恐慌，他感到在自己心里，汤姆温柔的伪装总是争先恐后地爬上前来，遮挡其背后汤姆残暴的本性。但礼堂中的对视帮助丹尼尔回忆起汤姆在阿尔巴尼亚森林里的模样，他的视线介于冷淡和恼怒之间，丹尼尔体会到一种尊严意义上的赤裸，于是匆忙躲开，重新开始吃早餐。

他以为早餐席间那一记莫名的警告目光就是全部，但事实远非如此。下午时，他和克莉斯多下课后走在回宿舍的路上，没有任何先兆，没有任何熟悉的斯莱特林面孔出现在附近，丹尼尔只是突然被一个人拖进了旁边的空教室里，由于他走在克莉斯多身后，她是听见紧随其后的关门巨响才发现丹尼尔的失踪，克莉斯多用力地敲打那扇门。而在门这一边，汤姆把丹尼尔推在门板上，丹尼尔不悦地看着他，自己的脸被对方固定在只能与之对视的方向上。汤姆对拼命的敲门声低喊了一句“克莉斯多”，她认出了这个嗓音，敲门声停顿了一下，随即更猛烈地响起。汤姆不耐烦地抓起丹尼尔的两只手，以手背撞在门上，发出一声反向的鸣响，克莉斯多停止了。

丹尼尔把目光垂到汤姆的眼睛以下，“里德尔，你这副样子愚蠢透顶。”

“我知道。但恐怕接下来我会做更愚蠢的事，比如问一个愚蠢的问题，虽然我完全知道它会被如何回答，以及它真实的答案是什么样。”汤姆深深地呼吸了一下，他低下头，前额抵在丹尼尔锁骨的位置，丹尼尔可以看见他的发旋，接着他抬起头，问道：“请求你，告诉我吧，你和汤姆·泰勒是怎么回事。”

“你那群喽啰知道你在这里逼问我这样的问题吗？”

“请求你。”

“汤姆·里德尔，凭什么你要关心这个？”

“我请求你，丹尼尔……”

“你让我很困惑，汤姆，你和我到底是什么关系？难道此时此刻，最好的办法不是你去找那个傻子传授一下自己的亲身经验，让他充分地认识到引诱我的最好方法，通过他试着把拉文克劳的冠冕——”

他的手被骤然抓紧、抬起，再一次撞向门板，更有一道强烈的电流从他身体中流窜而过，带来的痛苦程度完全不亚于梅丽莎向他发出的那道钻心咒。丹尼尔喉中有一声不由自主的呜咽，身体止不住地要滑下去，汤姆将他搂住，口中仍然逼问：“你和他的关系？丹尼尔？”

丹尼尔眼眶湿透了，用尽全力想要把地面踩稳，他尚不能做到，但还是不管不顾地对汤姆呻吟：“你滚开，汤姆·里德尔，你滚开。”

汤姆沉默地抱着他，几乎同时把自己的重量压在他身上，有那么一阵子他们只能听见彼此震耳欲聋的呼吸声。汤姆贴在他耳边道：“对不起，我认为我接受不了……一想到……请答应我好吗？不要……至少在我面前别这样做。请答应我。”

“松开我吧，汤姆，”丹尼尔极为绝望地说，“我害怕你会在这里杀了我。”

“我可以在这一次松开你，但我怀疑我不能在真正意义上‘松开’你，丹尼尔，你有一个影子在我脑海里游荡，我必须和你处于某种联系中，否则我无法停止对你指手画脚。”

“也许你寻求的那种联系是彻底掌握我的生命，考虑到我们从前所有的联系没有一种可以令你满意。”

“我不这么看。”

“放开我，汤姆，我可以自己走出去。”

“有一种联系我们没有过，是我的错，是我让我错过了自己真正想要的东西，我为了欺骗你而凭空往我们的关系中加入许多激情，但我不喜欢欺骗你，也不需要激情，我想让你就在那里，会看见我、反馈我，我也那样为你而活。”

“你在提起一个友谊的倡议吗？”丹尼尔低着头，缓慢地推开与汤姆的距离，“可我不需要你啊，汤姆，我的朋友正在外面等着我，她肯定很担心了，我得去找她。”他感到去分辨汤姆的动机是真是假根本不可能办到，于是权当对方是真情流露，丹尼尔用了自己最大的、仅剩的善意，他提议般的说道：“既然时间不能倒流，也许等到世界末日吧，我真的不知道还能怎么办，让我们祈祷末日来临吧，那时候我们就可以修补这段关系，我会情愿成为你生命中的任何角色，但不是现在。”

丹尼尔在对我叙述这些的时候，开玩笑称汤姆大概真的以为“丹尼尔·席尔”意味着某种神或什么不朽的东西，汤姆每次行动，都不在乎是否会让他的身体和大脑被弄坏，那段时间他常常感到这两种可能。有一件事非常清楚，那就是泰勒和里德尔争相对丹尼尔进行角逐——尽管泰勒并不清楚自己的对手是谁，而里德尔也完全不把泰勒看作对手——并没有让丹尼尔时而靠近泰勒、时而靠近里德尔，他没有离他们中的任何一个那么近，近到足以被对某一方的排斥推进另一方的领地，他更多在整个圆圈之外，被两股相交的阻力不断地推向他童年的朋友，他唯一稳定而清晰的情感源泉：克莉斯多·格林格拉斯。

***

关于汤姆·泰勒，我就不再详细描述了，他没有犯什么大错，反正没有错到在逝世几年后被一个自己根本不认识的老太太拿进书里鞭笞。大致的情况是，自那封信之后，泰勒日趋明目张胆地将解救自己的矛头对准了丹尼尔，给他写信、抄诗，跑去他身边大声和他讲些充满暗示的语句，我相信，如果不是泰勒自己早早就把事件推向最终的高潮，席尔家方面很快会介入阻止。

十一月的苏格兰在下暴雨，泰勒在人前许下了豪言，说他将要和那位先知发生第一次亲密接触。有不少学生已经听到这个消息，当泰勒在走廊中追上克莉斯多和丹尼尔时，人群躁动起来，整个四楼的南侧走廊被围得水泄不通，我们并不知道汤姆·里德尔方面有没有关注此事，但在奈杰尔的回忆里，汤姆看起来只是为了挤过去维护学校秩序，他是在这个过程中才听到学生们在议论丹尼尔和泰勒。

丹尼尔没有与我细谈泰勒对他说了什么，他又如何回复泰勒，但在克莉斯多给我的信中，她非常劳累地谈到：“维欧拉，如果丹尼尔实际上是我的一位女生朋友，我大概将会因为这段时间来的事情、那两个人，而永远对男生失去兴趣。”汤姆和奈杰尔赶到事发中心时，丹尼尔因为泰勒过头的举动而不再忍耐，他将数月积累的情绪赤手空拳发泄在了泰勒身上——后来他有些愧疚，但坚持认为自己无论如何也会对那样的行为展开攻击，尽管情况非常不同，但他那一刻能想到的只有小时候文森特带着酒气把嘴贴到他身上来的画面，他感到自己的生存受到威胁。

所以，汤姆看到的场景是泰勒的眼睛发青肿起，眼皮已睁不开，鼻孔大量流血，被丹尼尔拎着领子，那男孩正掏出魔杖，用杖尖戳着泰勒的脖子，激动地问他这样够不够亲密，是否还需要他把魔杖“顶到里面去”。

汤姆试图用一个咒语将两人隔开，但丹尼尔在那之前就彻底泄了气，他松开手，捂住自己汗涔涔的额头，有些不稳当地想要快步跑开，围观的人群为他让出了一条空隙。克莉斯多追了上去，那也是汤姆拔腿迈向的方向，他似乎打算赶在克莉斯多之前追上丹尼尔，可看到丹尼尔在走廊的尽头转身，看向他们两人时，汤姆停住了，克莉斯多为此也停了一下，想弄清汤姆这边发生了什么。

汤姆看着丹尼尔，然后短暂地抬手对克莉斯多摆了个“请”的手势，自己则调头跑回汤姆·泰勒所在的位置，处理现场留下的混乱，已有学院教授到了那里。事后霍格沃茨因为此事找了许多学生谈话了解情况，整个调查事后都隐去了真实名讳，那是席尔家的手笔。拉文克劳和斯莱特林被扣了大量分数，那年的学院杯留给赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多去争抢了，也是汤姆·里德尔在校的唯一一年，斯莱特林没有坐上那个位子。拉文克劳扣分主要是因为丹尼尔最后出手伤人，实际上没有人因此责怪他，他已处在一个令人疯狂的境遇中忍受许久；斯莱特林则扣了许多人的分，占大头的是汤姆·泰勒，他因伤进了圣芒戈，并且被校委会决定留级一年。

汤姆最后的那个决定使他和丹尼尔之间的关系稍微缓和了一些，尽管我说不清楚他们到底认为那一瞬间发生了什么事，丹尼尔自己也不是特别明白，但他把汤姆的调头理解成一种为他们留出余地的让步。泰勒离开学校后，汤姆在魔药课上坐回了丹尼尔旁边的位置，他们不怎么说话，丹尼尔不说，汤姆也很少说，偶尔的交谈是实验中一些必要的协作，汤姆不再挑起任何话题，他们之间很淡漠，也很冷静。

有一次他们把实验做失败了——很显眼的一次失败，他们的坩埚里发出一声不大不小的爆响，大家回过神来时，汤姆额前的一小撮头发直立着冲向天花板，他拿勺子的手上和鼻梁上都落了黑灰。班级陷入寂静，汤姆忍住一声叹息，对丹尼尔道：“你没有洗净蝾螈血。”

丹尼尔答道：“你也没有先顺时针搅拌三次。”

斯拉格霍恩教授首先笑了起来，于是整个班级也为这惊人的一幕开始大笑，何曾见过风度翩翩的里德尔先生落入这般境地？他自己也无奈地笑了，但当他抬头看向丹尼尔，意欲再次与对方一同微笑时，他会看见丹尼尔是当场唯一一个缺乏笑靥的人，那个男孩用温柔，但非常悲哀的眼神静默地注视着他。


End file.
